Dare You
by Array Harmond
Summary: Draco menginginkan Harry dan dia menarik Harry dengan cara gilanya. Dan ia berani menantang Voldemort! "Dare you... Draco... " Drarry Gotta! VampFic
1. 1

A Harry Potter Fanfic

Pairing : DMHP

"DARE YOU"

Aku bingung.

Ya, aku sudah muak dengan candaan si Malfoy gila itu. Aku tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa masalahnya sampai dia berkata seperti itu padaku!

0o0

Suatu hari di malam natal…

Hogwarts terlihat sepi. Oh ya tentu saja, semua murid baik Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff maupun Ravenclaw pasti pulang untuk merayakan natal bersama keluarga mereka terkecuali anak berkacamata dengan tanda petir di dahinya dari Gryffindor. Ok, Harry James Potter tetap tinggal di Hogwarts daripada menyiksa diri di kediaman Dursley. Semua orang tahu, Harry adalah anak yatim piatu.

Bersyukur, sahabatnya, Ronald Weasley, bisa menemaninya sepanjang natal mengetahui Ron bosan pulang kerumah Weasley yang memang biasa-biasa saja di hari natal.

"Potter, senang ada dirimu disini." Seorang pria tinggi nan tampan menghampiri Harry dan Ron. Oh Merlin, ketahui sajalah pria tampan itu menyebalkan.

"Malfoy? How Dare you! Apa mataku tidak salah lihat di malam natal ini kau ada di Hogwarts?" Gumam Ron dengan muka mengejeknya.

"Shut up, Weasel!" Hardik Draco lalu tersenyum licik sambil menghampiri Harry.

Harry tertegun gugup ketika Draco menyeringai sambil menghampirinya. Sehingga punggungnya tepat bersandar di dinding dengan Draco yang menghalangi didepannya. Ron hanya mengangkat alis matanya dan terdiam tak mengerti.

Harry diam. Tentu, ia juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Draco lakukan padanya ini. Draco memojokkannya ke dinding? Astaga, Harry dan Draco bukan sepasang kekasih, right? Mereka sesama. Meski memang tubuh Draco lebih tinggi berbanding dari tubuh Harry yang memang lebih pendek juga dari Ron.

"…" Draco menatap wajah Harry yang hanya setinggi pundaknya dengan tajam. Draco hanya bernafas pelan sampai ia berkata dengan nada berbisik. "You make me crazy, Potter." Dengusnya lalu mendorong bahu Harry hingga membentur tembok dan kemudian Draco meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Tanya Ron sambil membantu Harry bangun.

"I'm fine, Ron. Don't worry." Desis Harry sambil meringis memegang bahunya.

"Apakah dia gila?" umpat Ron sambil melihat punggung Draco yang berlalu jauh.

"Mungkin." Ujar Harry juga melihat tubuh Jangkung itu menghilang

0o0

Tak.

Harry terbangun dari alam tidurnya ketika mendengar suara sesuatu yang di lempar ke arah pintu menara asrama Gryffindor. Dia memakai kacamatanya dan turun dari ranjang. Ia tak berniat untuk membangunkan sahabatnya yang tidur dengan lelah itu.

Ia berjingkat dengan hati-hati dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah asrama. Sepi. Tentu saja, yang ada di ruang megah itu sepanjang natal ini hanya Harry dan Ron. Angin malam begitu menusuk mengingat Harry hanya mengenakan baju piyamanya.

Psst.

Harry mendelikkan matanya. Ia mendengar suara desisan seseorang dari balik pintu asrama.

"Potter!"

Harry terbelalak. Ia semakin mendekati pintu asrama dan menguping dari balik daun pintu untuk memastikan.

"Potter! Apa kau di sana? Aku yakin kau yang ada di balik sana."

"Malfoy?" Jawab Harry dari seberang pintu heran.

"Buka pintunya, Potter! Atau aku akan membangunkan Weasel berambut merah itu!" Ancam Draco meski dia tak menyentuh pintu di hadapannya sedikitpun namun terus berteriak-teriak memerintah.

Dengan-sangat-terpaksa, Harry memutar knop pintu dan langsung di sambut sebuah tarikan dari Draco dan terdengar suara 'Brak' pelan di belakangnya.

"He-Hei! Kau bodohi dirimu jika menjejakan kaki disini! Melempar batu kearah pintu asrama Gryffindor, menarikku dan mendebam pintu tidak sopan! K-kau, bagaimana kau tahu password asrama kami?"

"Draconis." Jawab Draco enteng. Membuat Harry terdiam dari rasa geregetannya. "Siapa yang tidak kenal nama itu? Aku termasuk pemiliknya. Aneh sekali, padahal Singa, tapi memakai nama raja ular." Decak Draco sombong, dan tentunya, dia masih belum melepas tangan Harry. Membuat Harry tidak nyaman.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu?" Harry terus memaksa cengkraman Draco lepas dari tangan kirinya.

"I can't sleep till' you're next to me." Jawab Draco di telinga Harry dan mempererat cengkramannya dan tanpa izin dan respon Harry, ia menarik sang seeker Gryffindor itu.

"He-hei? Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Hei lepas tanganku, Malfoy!" Ujar Harry sambil memukul-mukul punggung Draco dengan tangan kanannya tetapi kakinya tetap mengikuti langkah pemuda jangkung di depannya hingga ia menjauhi Gryffindor dan meninggalkan sahabatnya Ron yang tertidur. Sendirian.

0o0

Harry tak menyangka. Harry kagum.

Tentu saja, selama 4 tahun berada di Hogwarts, baru pertama kali ini, dia menginjakkan kaki di asrama Slytherin. Tepatnya, sekarang ia berada di kamar pangeran es Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Putra semata wayang dari Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy ini langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Harry di samping pintu kamarnya.

"Aww…" Harry mendesis kesakitan sambil memegangi lengan kirinya yang membentur dinding lantai.

Draco mengambil posisi mendudukan diri di bangku sofa tunggal di hadapan Harry yang tepat membelakangi ranjang tidurnya.

"Apa maumu, ferret!" teriak Harry parau.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Draco datar tanpa mengalihkan mata kelabunya dari hadapan Harry.

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti." Jawab Harry sambil beranjak dan membersihkan pakaian dari debu yang tak kasat mata.

Draco mengamati setiap gerakan Harry. Mata kelabunya menatap Harry dengan ketertarikan dan Harry tidak tahu kalau tatapan itu adalah tatapan 'menginginkan' nya.

"Assh…uggght." Harry merasakan nyeri sekali lagi namun kali ini pada punggungnya yang membentur di sofa yang tadi di duduki Draco. Ia tidak tahu kalau tadi Draco berjalan cepat ke arahnya dan menjatuhkannya di sofa. Dan kali ini, Harry ketakutan, karena Draco tepat berada di hadapannya. Dekat sekali hingga hampir menghimpitnya.

"Kau tahu, potter. Aku membencimu."

"Hei! Aku sudah tahu itu sejak lama. Jadi, apa maksudmu? Dari awal natal aku sudah heran padamu! Kau itu tumben sekali ada di Hogwarts? Kau berniat mau membunuhku?" Harry memberanikan diri menjadi cerewet. Sebenarnya Malfoy satu ini kenapa? Padahal dia memiliki orangtua yang menyayanginya. Harusnya, natal ini dia pulang seperti biasanya, tapi kenapa dia memilih berada di Hogwarts, di asrama Slytherin sendirian?

Draco diam dan menatap mata emerald Harry dengan glare-nya dan mencengkram bahu Harry erat-erat. Harry hanya bisa meringis dan tak bisa melawan pada Draco yang sepertinya, marah?

Tak lama kemudian, Draco melepas cengkraman di bahu Harry dan mendorong Harry kuat. Kemudian ia menjauhi Harry, memunggunginya sambil mengusap wajah pucatnya frustasi.

"Dengar, Potter. Aku tahu yang akan aku katakan ini gila. Tapi entahlah, aku membencimu. Sungguh, aku membencimu. Kenapa ada orang macam dirimu di sini? Harusnya kau tetap tinggal di Muggle saja." Ujarnya sambil memandang Harry yang masih terduduk di sofa.

"W-What? Apa sebenarnya yang kau bicarakan?" Harry mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan bertampang tak mengerti. Di mata Draco, ekspresi Harry yang seperti itu terlihat, Cute?

Draco menghela nafas pelan. Mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya yang memang terdengar aneh di telinga Harry. Draco terlihat ketakutan atau mungkin gugup?

Draco menghampiri Harry yang mulai duduk tegap. Draco menyentuh tangannya di sisi sofa lalu membungkuk di samping Harry. Membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Harry.

"Aku membencimu. Tapi rasa benciku, Ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, Harry."

Harry terkesiap. Mata emeraldnya membuka sempurna. Bulu kuduknya meremang, tentu. Ia merinding dengan bisikan lembut itu. Apalagi saat Draco menyebut nama kecilnya dengan datar.

Harry segera beranjak dan menjauh lalu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun, kapanpun, dimanapun. "Expelliarmus!"

Tapi sayang, Draco tahu dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya lebih dulu sehingga justru tongkat Harry yang terpental entah kemana.

Brak. Suara riuh pintu kayu terdengar ketika Draco mendorong tubuh Harry disana dan menahan lengan Harry dengan kedua lengannya. Juga menahan tubuh Harry dengan tubuhnya.

"Haah… hossh…" Nafas Harry menderu. Satu hal yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah takut. Dia yang tak pernah takut menghadapi Voldemort nanti, justru sekarang ketakutan pada pria yang terlihat menggilainya.

Draco terdiam sampai Harry mulai menstabilkan nafasnya. Lalu, tangan pucat Draco membelai pipi kirinya pelan. Draco meletakkan wajah runcingnya di bahu kiri Harry dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Potter… Harry Potter… My Little Potty…"

Harry berontak karena Draco mengecup-ngecup kecil bagian lekuk lehernya.

"Ma-Malfoy… i-ini, asssh…" Harry melenguh lagi dengan sentuhan hangat di bagian sensitive lehernya.

"Cup… jangan panggil aku Malfoy, Harry~" Bisik Draco menggoda. Harry berusaha mengandalkan kedua tangannya untuk menyingkirkan tubuh si rambut pirang itu. Namun, Draco terus membuatnya lemah dan melenguh pelan.

"Dra— Sial, Malfoy! Hentikan." Umpat Harry. Tak sedikitpun Draco menggubrisnya dan terus menikmati cecapannya. Draco terus menyicipi setiap inchi kulit leher yang bersih itu. Ingin berniat meninggalkan jejak di sana, tapi tak bisa ia lakukan karena itu akan membahayakan Harry maupun dirinya. "Draco, please~ huughh~"

Draco menyeringai di balik lekuk leher Harry mendengar Harry menyebut nama kecilnya, memohon sekaligus melenguh. "Uuuggght, Dracoo~"```

Di saat Harry mulai menikmatinya, Draco justru menghentikan aksinya dan menjauh dari tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Membuat Harry hilang hasratnya dan menatap ke arahnya heran.

"Cih! Weasel-bee!" Gumamnya kesal.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Harry gagap. Harusnya ia bersyukur telah terlepas dari jerat ferret itu, namun Harry tersadar ia menginginkannya lagi.

"Lihat petamu. Weasel itu mencarimu. Kau pergilah." Ujar Draco sambil membelakangi Harry. Berniat untuk tidur dan menuju ranjang tidurnya.

Harry membuka peta yang di maksud. Dan ia melihat jejak kaki Ron tengah mondar-mandir di koridor yang tak jauh dari asrama slytherin. Harry mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Draco yang sedang memejamkan matanya dan berbaring telentang di ranjang berselimut hijau itu.

"Kenapa, kau bisa tahu tanpa—"

"Aku bilang kau pergi saja, Potty." Jawab Draco tanpa mengubah posisinya dan tetap terpejam.

Harry menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Ia lalu menghampiri Draco dan menarik pemuda itu dengan paksa. Draco yang tersentak itu tak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan hanya menuruti apa yang tengah di lakukan Harry kecilnya. Ternyata, mereka berdua keluar untuk menghampiri Ron.

0o0

Kini ada 3 orang yang berada dalam asrama Gryffindor. Dan sekarang, terlihat Ron menatap dua orang di hadapannya dengan wajah sebal.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh, Harry? Kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Malfoy musuh kita." Umpat Ron tidak terima dengan permintaan Harry.

"A-Aku tahu, Ron. Tapi, dia sendirian di asrama Slytherin sekarang, biarkan dia bersama kita saat ini." Harry gugup dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ron mendengus sambil menatap Draco yang berada di samping Harry dengan wajah santai.

"Terserah. Biarkan dia tidur di ruang tengah." Ujar Ron sambil menaiki ranjang untuk kembali tidur.

"Ta-tapi, dia tetap sendirian kalau begitu." Tolak Harry.

Ron terhenti dari gerakannya. Nampak mulutnya menganga lebar, ia kesal. Ia tak percaya kalau Harry begitu memperhatikan pangeran Slytherin itu. Astaga, lelaki disamping Harry itu Draco Malfoy, kan? Musuh besar Harry, tentu!

"OK. Biar dia tidur di luar kamar kita." Pada akhirnya Ron tak mau ambil pusing.

"Aku ingin tidur di ruang ini." Akhirnya Draco angkat bicara.

Ron mengusap wajahnya. Ada apa dengan malam ini?

"Baik-baik. Kau tidur di ranjang Neville atau Dean." Ron mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Harry pun menaiki ranjangnya setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dan juga akan memulai tidurnya. Namun, ia tersentak saat seseorang justru menaiki ranjangnya.

"Aku tidur bersama Harry." Ucap Draco semaunya. Ron kembali mendengus mendengarnya tapi tetap memunggungi mereka berdua.

Draco melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Harry dan itu membuat Harry gelisah.

"Aku tak keberatan kau tidur di ranjangku sekarang. Tapi aku mohon jangan mengusikku." bisik Harry geram sambil menyingkirkan lengan Draco dari dirinya.

"Oh ayolah, Harry. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau begitu." Manja Draco.

"Jangan panggil aku Harry. Semaumu saja." Kesalnya.

"Ok. My potty~" Draco merapat sambil memeluk Harry dari belakang. Draco bahagia. Harry sengsara, apa boleh buat.

0o0

"Harry!" Hermione berlari menghampiri sahabatnya yang tengah berdiri mematung di sudut meja makan Gryffindor. Ia pun memeluknya. Sepanjang natal, ia benar-benar merindukan Harry dan Ron.

"Oh, Hermione! Senang melihatmu lagi." Harry balas memeluk Hermione.

Ron yang tahu, lalu memutar badannya dan keluar dari bangkunya menghampiri Harry dan wanita yang di sukainya. Hermione pun berbalik untuk memeluk Ron.

Tapi sepertinya, Harry terlalu sibuk dengan pandangan kosongnya yang terarah ke meja makan asrama lain.

"Ha-Harry?" Hermione dibuat penasaran oleh tingkahnya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Harry dan hanya melihat anak-anak Slytherin yang sedang makan memunggungi mereka.

"Hermione. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika ada seseorang yang mengikutimu?" Tanya Harry tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Why? Tentu aku takut kalau aku tak mengenalnya. Apalagi kalau itu musuhku. Ada apa Harry?" Hermione semakin tak mengerti.

"Kau benar, Mione." Jawab Harry datar dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ron memilih untuk diam. Ia selalu tak mau ambil pusing.

… di meja makan asrama Slyhterin, Nampak Draco menyeringai tanpa melepas pandangannya dari punggung Harry yang meninggalkan aula besar. Sedari tadi, ia begitu tertarik kepada Harry yang memandangnya dengan tatapan takut.

Ia lalu keluar dari bangkunya dan meninggalkan aula besar juga tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan teman-teman asrama. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah mengejar Harry kecilnya. Ia terus menyeringai dalam senyum tipisnya.

0o0

Harry terdiam. Bulu kudukknya meremang. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak. Namun, ia berusaha menepisnya dan terus berjalan melewati koridor satu ke koridor lain.

Tap tap tap.

Harry terdiam dari langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Tak ada siapapun di sana selain dirinya. Ia lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia takut dan gelisah. Ia tak tahu akan melangkah kemana pagi ini. Yang ada dipikrannya saat ini adalah rumah Hagrid. Sekedar curhat dan mencari hawa sejuk untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Sepanjang natal, perasaan Harry terasa tak enak. Apalagi jika membahas seorang Draco yang menyimpan sejuta makna dalam senyum –atau seringai—nya. Entahlah, ia juga tak tahu mengapa ia bisa sedekat dengan pewaris Malfoy malam itu. Hanya malam itu, ia bahkan tak sadar dengan apa yang Ron bicarakan pagi harinya ketika Draco tak ada di asrama. Harry merasa malam itu dia hanya tidur bersama Ron. Jika yang di katakana Ron benar, ia pasti di kutuk oleh Ferret itu.

Ah sudah. Ia harus segera ke rumah Hagrid.

Draco yang tadi bersembunyi kini kembali memandang punggung Harry yang berjalan cepat menjauhinya. Mata abu-abunya terasa kosong. Dan terlihat terluka. Ia pusing dengan beban yang tengah di pikulnya. Draco menyeka lengan jubahnya dan memperlihatkan tanda. Tanda bahwa semenjak natal itu, dia adalah seorang Death Eater. Malam itu dia benar-benar memperalat Harry. Ia mencintai Harry. Dan dia berada di pihak Voldemort. Ini membuatnya gila. Harry membuat dirinya gila dan sampa ia tak sadar kalau malam natal terakhir ia tak bisa tidur dan justru mendatangi Harry. Setidaknya, ia bisa bahagia meski Cuma sebentar. Dari awal, Draco sudah tahu Harry menolak keberadaannya.

Tapi, Draco tidak mau. Dia ingin memiliki Harry. Orang yang sepatutnya di lindungi. Bukannya harus melindungi! Tapi, apakah nanti manusia tak berhidung itu akan membunuhnya? Persetan dengan Voldemort. Dia harus mengambil Harry secepatnya juga sebelum tangan-tangan kotor yang lain menyentuh little potty-nya.

Iapun kembali mengikuti langkah Harry.

0o0

Harry semakin merinding. Kenapa ia tak sampai-sampai di rumah Hagrid? Dan ia merasa terus di awasi, bukan! Tapi ia merasa di ikuti. Ia terdiam dari langkahnya. Dia mearasa ada yang tak beres. Perlahan-lahan, Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Ketika ia menoleh—

"Sectusempra!" sebuah kilat cahaya menerjang tubuh kecil Harry hingga terpental jauh. Ketika tubuh Harry mendarat di tanah, darah segar mulai mengucur dari dada dan sela-sela lehernya.

"Ugght~" Harry merasa dirinya di sayat-sayat oleh berjuta pedang. Dan kini, ia melihat sosok jangkung dengan rambut pirangnya tengah berdiri di hadapannya yang terbaring kesakitan.

"Potter…" Draco menundukan wajahnya dan mulai memeluk Harry yang tentu tak bisa berkutik. "You are mine." Dan parahnya. Bukannya segera menolong Harry. Justru pria menakutkan ini mulai menjilati darah segar Harry dan menikmatinya.

"D-Draco~ukkkh. Ple-ase- Stop." Dan Harry mulai memuncratkan darah dari mulutnya. Tapi itu tak mengusik ketenangan Draco yang terus menggilainya. Harry tak kuat. Dan ia tak merasakan apa-apa selain kesakitan yang amat dan pandangannya yang mulai menggelap. Draco tak menghiraukan apa yang terjadi pada Harry sekarang. Justru ia mencintai Harry yang seperti ini. Yang mengeluarkan darah untuknya. Yang memohon padanya. Ia ingin Harry bergantung padanya. Hanya ia yang boleh menyakitinya. Apakah ini gila?

'How dare you… potter is mine' desis Draco dengan bahasa parseltongue.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu. Di sebuah manor yang terlihat begitu mencekam. Gelap menyelimuti manor megah itu. Manor dimana tempat para Malfoy tinggal. Terlihat kegeraman di bola mata Rubby yang tengah menatap layar. Layar yang menampakkan pemuda yang bersimbah darah yang berada di bawah seorang pria yang akhir-akhir ini berada di bawah pengawasannya. Mereka adalah Harry Potter yang terbaring sekarat dan anak daripada Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy yang juga tengah berada bersamanya. Narcissa yang melihat itu tak menyangka dan hanya bisa menutup mulutnya seketika air keluar dari sela-sela matanya. Lucius pun tak menduga putranya menantang Dark Lord sejauh itu.<p>

Draco yang menatap mereka dari layar terus menggumamkan bahasa kebangsaan Slytherin. Ia tengah menantang Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Trak.

Voldemort mengubahnya gelas kaca yang di genggamnya menjadi serpihan. Membuat Lucius dan Narcissa tersentak ketakutan. Bellatrix yang berada di samping kanan Voldemort tersenyum picik dan berdiri perlahan menghampiri saudarinya yang menggandeng tangan Lucius. Tanpa ragu ia menyeret keduanya dengan kejam dan paksa.

"Dare You… Draco…" gumam Voldemort dengan pandangan keji. Sementara orang yang berada di layar hanya menyeringai menang.

To Be Continued…

MAAF. SANGAT MAAF.

Ini First Fic Drarry saya. Dulu saya Author di FFN yang memegang nama Ana-Ryhan dan julycassielfshawol. Namun kedua akun itu sudah musnah dan gaje. Banyak yang menjailiku. Entah karena sirik atau apa.

Kali ini. Aku sedang mesra-mersranya sama Drarry. Aku baru pertama ke fandom ini. Dan entah kenapa, FF ini aku jadi bingung malah jadi seperti ini. Maaf kalau misal aku lama update. Aku sudah kelas 3 SMA. Pasti bakal banyak kegiatan.

Aku harap. Respon baik menghampiri Fic ini.

Terima kasih. Mohon tanggapannya (_ _)


	2. 2

A Harry Potter Fanfic

Pairing : DMHP

"DARE YOU"

"_Aku paling tahu anakku, Draco bukan bagian dari mereka! Aku ibunya, aku tahu semua tentang Draco, aku mohon, jangan bunuh ia My Lord… aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang berbeda."_

"_I-Iya. I-itu benar My Lord, kami bisa memastikan ramalan itu palsu… ka-kami akan tukar nyawa kami bila ramalan itu benar, Draco kecil kami tak melihatkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia, dia bu-bukan vampire."_

"_Lucius,,, anak kita tidak mungkin kan—?"_

"_Te-tenang saja, Cissi."_

Draco menyeringai masam. "Hn, vampire katanya? Yang benar saja." Gumamnya pelan. Mata kelabunya lalu menerawang kearah langit biru yang luas. "Mom, Dad, semoga kau baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku, aku akan segera menyelamatkan kalian."

0o0

Harry mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. Langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih yang pertama kali ia lihat. Lalu, ia melihat kebawahnya, Hermione dan Ron yang ia temukan.

"Mate, kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Ron pelan. Dan di sampingnya terlihat tatapan khwatir dari Hermione yang seakan-akan ingin memeluk Harry.

Harry mengangguk kecil. Ia masih merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya dan saat ini ia masih belum mampu menggerakkan tangan maupun kakinya.

"Syukurlah, kau benar-benar di temukan dalam keadaan tragis ketika sampai di sini. Kami begitu khawatir." kata Hermione sambil ingin menangis. "dan tak kusangka, yang menemukanmu justru dia."

"Hai, Potter." Draco yang sedari tadi berdiri di kejauhan bersama madam Pomfrey dan Dumbledore langsung berjalan pelan kearah Harry, Hermione dan Ron.

"Malfoy?" Harry mengguman pelan. Ia tak mengerti, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Draco dan dirinya, tapi, ia sendiri tak tahu itu apa. Harry juga bisa merasakan sakit pada luka gores yang ada di dahinya. 'Oh Merlin, sebenarnya, apa penyebab aku berada di sini?'

"Aku senang kau sudah siuman, Potter." Nada bicara yang angkuh seperti biasanya.

"Aku kira, Harry terluka karenamu, Malfoy." Desis Ron pelan.

Draco melirik Ron dari sudut matanya. Hermione mencoba menghentikan kata pedas Ron. Ia juga pikir Draco yang melukai Harry, tapi, mana mungkin ia membawa Harry kemari kalau memang benar ia yang melukainya.

"HARRY?" Ginny baru datang. Wajahnya terlihat panik. Oh tentu saja, Ginny kekasih Harry. "Harry, syukurlah." Ginny menghampiri Harry hingga ia menyingkirkan Draco di sana. Draco hanya mendecak kesal. "Oh Harry, aku takut akan keadaanmu." Ginny mulai menangis dan memeluk Harry begitu saja.

Harry sempat meringis karena tubuhnya yang di peluk Ginny masih terluka. "Tidak apa, Honey. Jangan menangis." Senyum Harry menenangkan.

Draco yang sudah malas berada di antara Weasel-bee lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Dumbledore melihat punggung pewaris Malfoy itu yang berlalu begitu saja dengan seksama. "Tak salah lagi, Draco." Gumamnya pelan ketika Draco telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

0o0

Hari mulai malam, di ruangannya, Dumbledore terus saja bulak-balik dalam tempo cepat. Otak cerdasnya ia putar berulang-ulang untuk mengingat kejadian yang sediktpun tidak pernah ada yang ia lupa, hingga ia berkali-kali mencabut pikirannya dan menjelajah masa lalu dengan _pensieve _untuk mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Sir." Snape mencoba mengusik kepanikan Dumbledore yang sedari tadi tak menghiraukan dirinya dan seorang lagi di ruang ini.

"Tidak. Tidak, tidak ada!" geram kakek berusia lanjut pemilik kekuatan besar ini. "Katakan padaku! Kenapa ada ramalan lain?" menuruni tangga-tangga kecil untuk menghampiri sosok wanita yang berada di depan Snape.

"Ti-tidak ada, Sir. Tapi Draco memang kebenaran ramalan, ramalan la-lainnya." Jawab wanita bernama Trelawney itu.

"Kau tidak berguna. Semuanya melenceng dari perkiraan dan rencanaku." Dumbledore menggeleng berusaha mengelak apa saja hal yang akhir-akhir ini ia dengar beserta kebuktiannya.

"Tak ada cara lain selain merubah rencana awal, Sir." Snape kembali mengeluarkan pendapat.

"Mengubah? Dan aku terbunuh oleh anak kecil?" bentak Dumbledore marah. Snape berkpribadian baja itupun tak mau berbicara lagi. Apalagi Trelawney yang bahkan tak menduga sejak awal kalau ada ramalan lain.

Dumbledore mulai diam dari gerakannya tapi kedua orang bisa melihat kemarahannya semakin membuncah sehingga hanya bisa mematung takut di belakangnya. Dan pada saat ketegangan itu, Minerva masuk dan menghampiri Trelawney . mengusap bahu wanita berdandanan norak itu dan menghantarnya pelan hingga Trelawney keluar dari kantor Dumbledore tanpanya.

"Kau harus tenangkan dirimu, professor. Atau semua akan semakin kacau." Jelas Minerva membelakangi pintu ketika Trelawney benar-benar sudah meninggalkan tempat ini.

Dumbledore menghela nafas dan menghadapi dua orang di belakangnya. "Apa yang membawamu kemari, Minerva?"

"Ada keributan di Slytherin." Tegas Minerva. "dan, dan ini, parah." Ungkapnya ragu. Minerva meninggalkan ruangan berharap Dumbledore harus meluangkan waktunya untuk kejadian ini ketimbang ramalan lain yang mengancamnya.

"Snape. Tugasmu sudah tetap sejak dulu. Awasi Harry, akhir-akhir ini, aku sudah tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya." Ungkap lelaki berjanggut putih panjang itu miris.

"Baik, sir." Jawab Snape dingin seperti biasanya.

Dumbledore dan Snape lalu ikut meninggalkan ruangan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dari informasi Minerva tadi.

0o0

Semua anak-anak Slytherin ribut-ribut dan pani. Dan perfect class Slyhterin juga guru-guru mencoba menyatukan Slytherin dan mengamankannya. Tak berapa lama, Dumbledore beserta guru besar Slyhterin, , datang.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" Tanya kakek tua itu dan menghampiri Minerva, memasuki kamar Draco.

"Astaga." Snape terkejut ketika melihat darah bersimbah di setiap sisi kamar Draco, Goyle, Grace dan Blaise itu.

"Ini darah . Sir." Terang Flich sambil menggendong kucingnya.

"Draco maupun hilang, Professor Dumbledore. Ini sangat mengkhawatirkan." Terang Minerva.

Dumbledore terdiam, dia tak menyangka buktinya sudah sejauh ini. Ia bahkan tidak percaya, kalau Draco bisa membunuh temannya sendiri bahkan menghilangkan jasdanya.

"Aku melihatnya." Seorang gadis berambut hitam menghampiri kumpulan professor dan menghancurkan lamunan Dumbledore.

"Apa maksudmu nona Parkinson?" Tanya Minerva kalut.

"Aku melihat Draco menyerang Blaise. Draco bertaring, hawanya dingin, dia bukan Draco yang kukenal. Matanya kemilau seperti… vampire." Ungkap Pansy bersedih.

Semua professor terdiam dengan cerita Pansy. Mereka bingung, terutama, Dumbledore. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Draco mengingat lelaki Pureblood itu masih murid di Hogwarts, justru yang semakin ia khawatirkan adalah nyawanya dan keselamatan Harry. Selain Voldemort, ia memiliki musuh baru lagi, yakni, vampire yang sudah lama tidak di ketahui kehidupannya. Vampire yang pikirannya sangat egoism dan bisa menyakiti tanpa berpikir, Ia adalah seorang darah murni penyihir yang tak di sangkanya, Draco Malfoy, terkena kutukan itu.

0o0

Sementara itu, Draco berjalan angkuh di taman menuju Manor. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kalau suasana rumahnya sudah mencengkam seperti ini. Bahkan ia sadar, merak-merak putih di pekarangan rumahnya telah mati. Ia bisa merasakan hawa itu dari sini.

Draco berjalan marah hingga sanpai ke gerbang besar. "Sial kau, Voldy. Kau bertindak sejauh ini." Geramnya sambil terus membuka dasi bergaris hijau-putih itu dengan amat sangat kesal. Ketika sampai di gerbang, ia bisa lihat bibinya yang gila itu menunggunya dan dengan senyum tenang, ia membuka gerbang dan mempersilahkan keponakannya yang berumur 18 tahun itu dengan tangan kosong.

Draco curiga, tentu. Ia sudah yakin ada yang di rencanakan oleh orang-orang yang ada disini. Dengan wajah datarnya, Draco masuk kerumahnya yang telah di jajah pasukan hitam itu.

Sampai diruang tengah. Ia melihatnya, Mom and Dad nya yang tengah di tahan Peter dan ia juga bisa melihat jelas kepala botak yang duduk di dekat perapian.

"Kau bernyali, Tuan muda Malfoy." Suara berat Vodemort membuat ruangan ini semakin mencengkam.

Ada perasaan takut di balik keangkuhan Draco mendatangi rumahnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Blaise sudah merencanakannya, dan dia juga harus menyelamatkan Mum dan Daddynya.

"Kau melanggar janjimu, lepaskan Mum dan Dad!"

"Khukhu. ." Voldemort tertawa dingin meremehkan keberanian Draco dan ia beranjak dari duduknya berjalan pelan menghampiri sang muda Malfoy.

Draco terdiam, takut. Pasti. Tapi, yang di katakan Pansy adalah benar. Ia harus menuruti semua rencana untuk menjadi terkuat, menyelamatkan orangtuanya dan memiliki Harry.

Voldemort memutarinya pelan dan berakhir di samping kanan Draco dengan menyentuhkan ujung tongkat sihirnya di pipi Draco. Draco mencoba terus bertahan pada pertahanannya. Kalau ia goyah sedikit saja, justru dia yang akan terbunuh.

"Kau vampire, Draco." Ungkap Voldemort dingin.

"Aku mohon jangan sakiti anakku! Agh!" Narcissa berteriak dan dengan segera Peter si wajah tikus itu menarik rambut pirangnya.

"Jangan sakiti my mum." Desis Draco menatap kesal Peter.

"My Lord, ini bisa di bicarakan. Kami dan Draco di pihakmu." Lucius yang juga sama nasibnya dengan sang istri, terikat di pillar ruangan, mencoba berdiskusi. Ia takut, takut apa yang akan menimpa terhadap keluarganya.

"DIAM KAU, Lucius! Kalian pendusta! Bahkan aku baru tahu Draco adalah sesuatu yang di takuti pada saat ia sudah sebesar ini! Aku bisa saja membunuh kalian berdua! Tapi aku harus membunuh anak sial ini sebelum Potter!" geram sang Dark Lord.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" Draco mencoba menahan tawanya. Voldemort melotot marah. "Haha, lucu sekali kau Voldy." Bahkan Draco bisa tertawa tanpa takut dengan ujung tongkat yang berada di pipinya.

"Kau selalu bersembunyi dengan cara pengecutmu ini? Bagaimana bisa kau melawan Harry kalau kau terus berdiam di rumah kami? Kau bahkan tahu, kan. Zaman sekarang sudah berubah, ini bukan masamu." Ujar Draco mengejek. Entah darimana keberanian itu datang padanya. Ia sudah muak melihat kakek tua yang meresahkan sekitar rumahnya ini.

Bahkan Narcissa dan Lucius terkejut melihat penantangan Draco. Narcissa berusaha mengisyaratkan Draco agar tetap diam kalau tak mau di bunuh.

"Anak keparat! Kau mau mati? Avada—"

"Lagi-lagi tanpa perlawanan?" Draco membeo menghentikan ucapan Voldemort. "Kalau kau laki-laki, hadapi aku dengan pertarungan. Siapa yang terbunuh, dia kalah."

"Draco…" desah Narcissa pelan. Ia takut, Draco adalah anak satu-satunya untuk mereka.

"Hahahaha. Baiklah. Aku akan bertarung denganmu. Tahu apa kau tentang pertarungan? Kau bahkan anak kecil yang tak kan bisa mengalahkan aku yang sudah pernah melawan Dumbledore." Ujar Voldemort bangga. Dan ia menjauhkan diri dari Draco. Bersiap di tempatnya untuk menghajar Draco.

Draco menyeringai dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Lalu, pertarungan pun di mulai. Dengan kepribadian Voldemort yang membabi buta jika berada dalam pertarungan, itu membuat Draco terjatuh dan terjatuh lagi, bahkan darah sudah banyak membasahi tubuh pucatnya.

Lucius dan Narcissa bahkan sudah menangis melihat keadaan tragis sang putra tercinta. Tapi apa daya, mereka walau terlepas tak bisa melawan kehebatan Dark Lord.

"Ugghh." Draco merintih kesakitan dan tersungkur lemah. Bahkan, ia sendiri tak mengenali di mana kulit pucatnya karena semua darahnya telah memandikan dirinya.

"Hahaha, kau mau lebih dari ini, Draco?" Voldemort menendang tubuh Draco dengan amat bahagia. Draco terus mengerang kesakitan. Semua pedih menyatu. Dan Voldemortpun berjalan menjauhinya. Voldemort yakin, Draco lama kelamaan akan mati dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Tanpa Voldemort sadari, justru erangan Draco adalah masanya. Masa dimana Draco akan berpikir egois dan bisa menyakiti tanpa ampun. Yaitu, benar apa yang dikatan sahabatnya, dia memang Vampire, dan sekarang ia tengah berevolusi menjadi sosok itu.

Mata Draco berubah menjadi kemilau keemasan dengan bola mata merah menggantikan kelabunya. Semua darah yang memolesnya mendidih dan menjadikan kulit Draco kembali memucat. Draco bisa merasakan darah dalam tubuhnya terisi penuh dan yang paling membuatnya menyakitkan adalah, tumbuhnya taring yang memanjang.

"UAAAAGGGGRRRRTHH!" Teriak Draco kesakitan. Voldemort menoleh kebelakang dan ia kaget. Ia terkejut melihat sosok Draco yang seperti baru di lahirkan namun dalam sosok vampire.

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin, Av—" Sebelum merapalkan mantra kesayangannya. Tongkat Voldemort berhasil Draco bakar hanya dari tatapan matanya. "Dra-Draco, kita bisa membicarakan ini…" Dark Lord rupanya bisa ketakutan. Tentu, ini yang paling ia takutkan. Ia pernah mati karena membasmi semua vampire. Musuh yang begitu kuat dari manapun. Bahkan ia lebih memilih membunuh Dumbledore atau Potter ketimbang vampire. Namun setelah mampu membasmi semuanya tanpa ampun, ia masih mati meninggalkan Hocrucx, namun sekarang? Darimana ia bisa menemukan nyawa-nyawanya?

"Kau membutuhkan ini?" Ujar Draco menyeringai. Dan dua orang masuk. Grace dan Goyle membawa semua Hocrucx dimana nyawa-nyawa Voldemort bersemayam. Voldemort ketakutan dan mencari-cari pesuruhnya. Namun saying, Peter, Bellatrix, Pius, Mundungus, dan lainnya sudah ditangani sahabat-sahabat Slytherin Draco.

"Dare you, Draco." Ujar Voldemort tak mau memperlihatkan sisi ketakutannya.

"Kau tahu, Voldy. Tak boleh ada yang menyakiti Potter selain aku." Ungkap Draco dengan wajah Stoic. "Aku membencimu dari lubuk hatiku. Dan kau tahu, aku ingin mengganti masamu. Aku ingin menjadi yang di takuti semua orang. Aku haus kekuatan, Voldy." Draco mulai menyeringai. Membuat Voldemort meringkuk ketakutan.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan? Aku Dark Lord yang di takuti semua orang."

"Kau tidurlah dengan tenang, biar aku yang menggantikan tugasmu. Selamat tinggal, kakekku tercinta. Avada Kedavra!" sinar Hijau meluncur dari Hawthorn Draco dan semua terjadi begitu saja. Hocrucx di hancurkan Grace dan Goyle dan Voldemort tercabik-cabik menjadi serpihan kertas. Draco meraung kesakitan, kesakitan karena kekuatannya yang berubah menjadi drastis.

0o0

Draco dengan sosok barunya pergi keatas balkon di sertai Mum dan Daddy nya. "Semuanya! Beri hormat pada Dark Lord baru kita! Draco Malfoy sang vampire!" terang Goyle dan Grace bersamaan.

Semua Death Eaters yang berkumpul di halaman Malfoy Manor beberapa menit setelah kematian Voldemort langsung menyembah sosok Draco yang berada di atas balkon sana. Termasuk Bellatrix dan Peter yang tak percaya bahwa tuan mereka telah meninggal di tangan anak kecil berumur 18 tahun.

" Kami mati untukmu, Lord Draco."

"Kami pengikutmu, Lord Draco."

"Kau yang paling agung, Lord Draco."

Semua kata-kata sesembahan dan sumpah setia tercurah kepada Draco. Dark Lord muda yang pernah ada. Dan awan semakin mencekam, suasana gelap menyelimuti sekitar Manor. Draco tersenyum dalam rintihan perihnya dalam tubuhnya. Ia masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan sosok perubahannya hingga ia harus bertopang pada mum tercinta.

'_Sekarang, aku harus mendapatkanmu, Harry.'_

0o0

"ARRGGHHT! UAGGGGGHHHHHT!" Harry berteriak kesakitan. Seperti sebagian jiwanya terpotong dari dalam tubuhnya. Snape yang hampir terlelap kembali terjaga mendengar jeritan Harry dan dia pun beranjak menghampiri ranjang Harry.

Harry masih terlelap dari jeritannya. Peluh membasahi semua tubuhnya. Snape yang tak ingin membangunkannya karena Harry sudah terlihat tenang hanya bisa mengusap dahi anak dari wanita yang di cintainya itu. Lalu, tiba-tiba mata hitamnya melotot tak percaya melihat tanda petir yang dimiliki Harry perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Snape menyingkap jubah yang menutupi lengannya. Tanda itu juga hilang. "Ini tidak mungkin…"

To Be Continued…

Haduuuh, akhirnya. Maaf ya saia ngetiknya jadi heboh kek gini,

Habis sebel sama film HP, kenapa Draco di bikin pengecut gitu, aku pengen buat Draco jadi di takuti semua orang dan di sini kesampean :p

Dan entah kenapa, vampire muncul di pikiran saya, bagi saya, vampire mungkin sosok yang keren buat Draco.

Dan maaf, saia ga suka Voldemort, jadi saya matiin di sini *di crucio*

Kenapa pas adegan Draco-Voldy jadi kek petarungan Saske-Oro ya? 0o0a

Hahh, sudahlah, minta repiu dooong~


	3. 3

A Harry Potter Fanfic

Pairing : DMHP

"DARE YOU"

"_Aku juga tak ingin ini terjadi, tapi keluarga Malfoy harus menerima takdir ramalan ini." Kakek tua dengan kalung segitiga dan terdapat bulatan lingkaran di tengah kalung itu, berjalan pelan di sekitar kursi duduknya._

"_Tapi, kenapa harus Malfoy?"_

"_Karena di akhir bulan ini, hanya bayi Narcissa dan Lucius yang akan lahir." Kakek tua itu sempat meneguk ludahnya sendiri. "Dan mau tak mau, bayi itu yang harus membunuh You-Know-Who sebelum Dumbledore membunuhnya. Kalau tidak, bayi itu tak akan pernah kuat dan akan rapuh dan pada akhirnya meninggal sia-sia."_

0o0

Snape berjalan was-was hingga ke ruangan Dumbledore. Pikirannya kacau, bahkan ia tak pernah menganggap ini nyata karena You-Know-Who memang paling di takuti. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa tanda kuasa pangeran kegelapan itu menghilang? Bahkan tanda berbahaya di dahi Harrypun lenyap? Apakah… apakah ternyata pemilik nama asli Tom Marvolo Riddle itu telah meninggal?

Snape membuka pintu ruang Dumbledore dengan tergesa, dan…

"SHIT! Kenapa takdir jadi kacau begini?" Dumbledore, kakek tua yang di agungi inipun bisa panic dan mengumpat. Mungkin, ia benar-benar depresi dengan ramalan lain yang di dengarnya akhir-akhir hari ini.

"Ini sungguh di luar dugaanku." Fudge menghela nafas pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Snape bertanya bingung. Kenapa perdana menteri sihir itu ada di ruangan Dumbledore? Bahkan, selain lelaki tua pengendali kehidupan di dunia sihir ini, ada beberapa orang lain juga di sini.

Dumbledore menghampiri Snape dengan tatapan marah yang tak dapat di artikan dan segera mencengkram jubah di bagian lehernya dengan kasar. Kemudian, lelaki tua itu dengan paksa menyingkap lengan baju Snape. "Benar, tandanya hilang." Gumannya parau.

Snape menarik nafas yang sempat tertahan ketika Proffessor yang di agunginya itu mulai menjauh menuju Fudge. Snape kembali bertanya-tanya dalam fikirannya.

Dan sepertinya, salah seorang mengerti dengan pandangan lelaki dingin ini. "Pesan dari Death Eathers, mereka menyampaikan pagi ini kalau Voldemort sudah tiada. Dan yang mengambil alih sebagai Lord mereka adalah…" Rubeus Hagrid menjelaskan, ia sempat menelan ludah ketika akan meneruskan kalimatnya kepada Snape. "Draco. Draco Malfoy sang Vampire. Dia yang menduduki posisi Voldemort sekarang." Ungkapnya menyesal.

Snape terpaku. Sungguh. Ia tak menyangka, anak baptisnya yang selama ini ia jaga di Hogwarts, memiliki rahasia yang sebenarnya ia juga tak percaya. Anak dalam ramalan selain Harry Potter. Yang di takdirkan untuk membunuh Voldemort tanpa menunggu campur tangan Dumbledore. Dan pada akhirnya, ia harus menerima diri sebagai Raja Kegelapan ataukah jika tidak, ia mati.

Oh, Dare You Draco…

0o0

Sementara itu, di Malfoy Manor yang terlihat mencekam dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya. Bahkan, keadaan Manor itu lebih terlihat mengerikan daripada ketika Voldemort mendiaminya. Nampak semua gerbang dan pintu di sekitar Manor di jaga ketat oleh beberapa Death Eaters, penjagaan sengaja di lakukan mengingat sang Dark Lord dalam keadaan lemah.

Sementara di ruangan kamar Draco. Terlihat pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut platinum yang mulai berantakan terduduk di ranjangnya. Tak lupa selimut hijau menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Dari kejauhanpun, nampak jelas taring yang bertengger di sela-sela giginya. Terlihat Dark Lord muda itu mengumpat-ngumpat kesakitan.

"Draco…" sang ibunda terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi putranya yang sesekali mengeluarkan darah dari dalam mulutnya.

"Aght! Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku harus terbaring seperti ini!" Ungkap Draco kesal.

"Lord muda. Jangan mengumpat begitu terus." Blaise Zabini, sahabat Draco tiba-tiba muncul di tepi pintu kamar. Narcissa yang duduk di samping Draco juga tersentak dengan kemunculan pemuda berkulit eksotik itu. Namun, tangan kirinya tetap mengelus pundak sang Dark Lord khawatir.

"Sial kau Blaise! Kau tidak bilang aku akan berkondisi seperti ini." Ujar Draco lagi-lagi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang lain sehingga darah mulai bercecer di telapak tangan itu.

"Aku memang tidak bilang. Kalau akau bilang, kau pasti tak kan mampu mengalahkan Voldy. Lagipula, kebencianmu padanya yang akan membunuh Potter, menjadi kekuatan tersendiri bagimu." Blaise mulai melangkah mendekati ibu dan anak itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tahu tentang ramalan-ramalan itu! Aku sungguh tak mengerti!" Tanya Draco geram. Narcissa dan Lucius yang memang ada di kamar itu mulai tersentak. Ya, mereka memang tak menceritakan detail tentang ramalan lain selain Potter.

"Kau lupa Paverrell, Dray. Kakek tua yang sebenarnya berjasa untukmu." Blaise menghentikan langkahnya tepat di mulut ranjang, tepatnya menghadap kaki-kaki Draco yang terbalut selimut. "Trelawney bukan satu-saatunya peramal di dunia sihir ini. Lagipula, Paverrell lebih bisa di andalkan ketimbang guru kita yang norak di Hogwarts itu. Keluargaku dan beberapa siswa yang sekolah di Hogwarts, memang banyak yang membelot dari Voldy." Terang Blaise penjang lebar, dan sesekali ia menjeda hanya untuk mengambil nafas dalam menceritakan perjuangan Zabini pada Draco.

"Dan sayangnya, Dumbledore tak mengakui kakek agung kita. Hingga akhirnya, Paverrell menghilang dari publik. Namun, kita mengetahuinya Draco. Keluargaku dan yang lain yang tak mendukung Voldy maupun Dumbledore, mencari Paverrell dan menengok masa depan. Haha, aku rasa sekarang Dumbledore sedang kewalahan."

"Dasar kau Blaise! Aku tak segan untuk membunuhmu." Dengus Draco mendengar cerita kenyataannya.

"Dan sayangnya aku menerima kau membunuhku, Dray. Karena sekarang, kau adalah tuanku." Jelas Blaise dengan sorot mata yang serius. Membuat Draco mau tak mau menelan ludah segan.

"Hah! Apa-apaan ini, aku masih tak percaya aku menjadi Dark Lord. Omong kosong! Aku harus segera ke Hogwarts." Ujar Draco sambil tengah beranjak dari balik selimut. Narcissa mencoba mencegah Draco namun dengan segera Blaise mendorong tubuh Draco dengan kasar hingga badan yang sekarang lebih kurus itu terjatuh ke kasur empuk itu.

"Jangan bodoh, Dray! Aku tahu apa maksudmu kembali ke Hogwarts. Tapi kau harus menstabilkan kondisimu dulu! Kau lupa, aku ini vampire! Mau tak mau kau harus menurutiku kalau kau tak mau sosok itu yang mengendalikanmu." Jelas Blaise gemas.

Draco menghela nafas pelan. "Tapi aku harus mengambil Potter!"

"Bersihkan semua darahmu. Cari mangsa yang cocok dengan darahmu untuk sementara! Baru kau pergi menjemput Potter! Astaga Dray, apa kau lupa kalau kau ingin mengambil Potter, kau harus melangkahi mayat Dumbledore dulu!"

"Maksudmu?" Draco menautkan alisnya.

"Meski Dumbledore membesarkan Potter layaknya babi jagal, tapi ia masih rela menukar nyawanya daripada seseorang mengambil Potter darinya. Kau harus mengumpulkan kekuatan dulu untuk melawannya, Dray." Terang Blaise khawatir.

Draco tertunduk, ia menginginkan Harry, sangat menginginkan. Tapi,,, apakah Harry tahu kalau ia adalah Dark Lord, dan apakah Harry mau mencintainya?

Semua pandang mata yang melihat Draco menatap cemas. "Aku ingin Potter." Gumam Draco parau namun semua yang ada di sana bisa mendengarnya. Namun, tak berapa lama ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pipi Draco yang pada saat itu Draco menunduk.

"Dray sayang~ apa bagusnya Potter itu." Suara cempreng Pansy terdengar jelas di samping telinga Draco. Narcissa yang ada di samping Draco lagi-lagi terkejut dengan kemunculan wanita berambut hitam panjang itu di hadapannya.

"Gah! Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku, Pans!" Geram Draco. Dengan segera, Pansy menjauhi diri dari Draco dengan mempoutkan bibirnya dan berdiri di samping Blaise yang terkikik pelan. Cepat-cepat Draco mengusap bekas tangan Pansy yang sempat berada di pipinya dengan baju mum-nya. Draco sama sekali TIDAK tertarik dengan wanita bahkan malas untuk di sentuh sekalipun itu Pansy, sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau kemari, Pans?" Tanya Blaise sambil menahan tawanya. Namun, Pansy bisa melihat jelas pundak Blaise yang terus bergetar.

"Huh. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan. Sebagaimana dirimu, Dray, Potter juga sekarang di jaga ketat. Bahkan Fudge juga mulai ikut campur. Aku sarankan, dengarkan kata Blaise, kau harus menguatkan dirimu,Dray." Ujar Pansy sambil berkacak pinggang.

Draco terdiam. Sepertinya, dia harus menurut saran sahabat-sahabatnya. Meski ia buru-buru ingin mengambil Harry.

"Satu lagi, Dray. Sepertinya, pihak sekolah tidak memberitahu kenyataan bahwa sekarang kau adalah Dark Lord. Dan aku rasa, Potter juga tak tahu apa-apa tentang semua ini." Ujar Pansy miris. Membuat Draco menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan miris.

Dare you, kakek tua sialan…

0o0

Malam mulai larut. Namun, seseorang masih menemani dengan setia kekasihnya yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit sekolah Hogwarts itu. Bahkan, mereka bukan hanya diam. Justru terlihat menikmati suasana sepi itu.

"Mmmhn… Gin~" Harry mulai melenguh ketika sang kekasih mulai mendominasi bibir tipisnya.

"Hmmhhn, Harry. Aku mencintaimu, hhh~" Ginny semakin brutal menciumi Harry dan menyentuh pundak, wajah, leher maupun rambut Harry beberapa kali.

Mereka rindu. Harry menyesal tak bisa menyerang dan mendominasi Ginny mengingat tangan-tangannya yang kaku terbalut perban. Harry menikmati semua itu. Ia mencintai gadis di depannya yang sekarang terlihat sexy dimatanya.

"Hhhh~fuaaah. Aku rasa kita harus mengakhiri ini, baby." Ujar Ginny sambil melepas ciuman rindu itu dan mulai merapikan pakaiannya yang agak sedikit berantakan.

"Ehem. Potter." Deheman Snape membuat Ginny dan Harry menoleh panik. Ginny yang benar-benar malu segera meninggalkan dua pria itu tanpa pamit.

"A-Ada apa, professor?" Ucap Harry mencoba tenang. Snape mendekati Harry dengan wajah serius, tapi di mata Harry wajah itu seperti ingin memarahinya.

"Katakan padaku, apa Draco pernah melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Snape selidik. Ia yakin, takkan ada yang mendengar pembicaraan ini selain mereka berdua. Mengingat penjagaan di perketat untuk mengamankan Harry, namun Harry tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang di amankan.

"Mal-Malfoy? Ada apa dengan dia? Kenapa bertanya padaku Proffessor? Kau tahu, kami bermusuhan dan kamin sering bertengkar bahkan di koridor sekalipun." Ungkap Harry malas. Kenapa dengan lelaki di hadapannya ini? Harry dan Draco bermusuhan, bukan? Wajar saja kalau Draco melakukan sesuatu untuk mencelakai Harry.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Apakah, ada suatu sikap Draco yang aneh menurutmu?" Tanya Snape lagi benar-benar khawatir.

Harry tertunduk pelan. Benar, meski tak mau mengakuinya, sikap Draco sepanjang natal hingga sekarang begitu berubah padanya. "… Malfoy itu… aku tidak tahu, tapi, kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin aku takkan berbaring disini sekarang…" ungkap Harry parau. Ya, Draco yang menyelamatkan dia ketika ia sekarat. Hanya itu yang ia ingat ketika sekujur tubuhnya ketika bangun begitu terasa pedih. "Dia mulai baik padaku, dan yang aku herankan, dia pernah bilang, dia gila karenaku dan begitu menginginkanku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menginginkanku, mungkin dia akan membunuhku." Ungkap Harry mencoba berpikir rasional. Draco menginginkannya karena ingin membunuhnya, kan? Snape yang mendengar itu dengan baik hanya terdiam. Berpikir dan mencerna kata-kata Harry. Dan mencoba menyambungkan dengan segala tingkah laku Draco yang ia ketahui sepanjang Hogwarts ataupun ketika putra tunggal Malfoy itu bersamanya.

"Sudah malam. Tidurlah, Potter." Snape membaringkan Harry dengan hati-hati dan menyelimutinya. Harry hanya diam melihat sosok tegas itu. Kemudian sang ayah Slytherin itu berlalu meninggalkannya.

Harry merasa. Bola mata hitam legam itu tak melihat kearahnya ketika tadi membaringkannya. Tatapan itu kosong dan terasa mencemaskan sesuatu.

Professor Snape….

0o0

"Bagaimana ini Blaise? apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ungkap Pansy panik.

Blaise terdiam di bangku di sudut meja panjang ini. Selain Pansy, ada orangtua Draco, Bellatrix, ayahnya, ayah Pansy, Peter, Pius dan Mundungus. Terlihat dari sorot bola mata Blaise yang menatap lurus Pius di sudut meja lain di hadapannya tanpa gentar, membuat Pansy menghela nafas dan tahu lelaki itu tengah berpikir keras.

"Boy…" ungkap tahu kalau sang putra telah menemukan jawaban dari pemikirannya.

Blaise menjentikkan jari dan menyunggingkan senyuman. "Aku punya ide, tapi ini gila."

"Oh ayolah, Blaise~ kau tidak sedang mempermainkan kami kan~" Ujar Pansy sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Pius. Kau akan mengambil alih kementrian." Tunjuk Blaise tegas.

"Tu-Tuan, Blaise. Itu tidak mungkin." Jawab Pius menolak.

"Pokoknya ikuti saja rencanaku! Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus menemukan Bathilda Bagshot…" Jelas pemuda berkulit coklat itu sambil tersenyum sinis. Membuat yang ada di sekitar meja itu hanya bisa diam tak membantah, mereka penasaran apa rencana Blaise Zabini ini, Vampire muda selain sang Dark Lord.

Sementara Draco masih menguras darah-darah dari dalam tubuhnya. Mata abu-abunya mulai terlihat sayu karena terus-terusan terbatuk-batuk secara mengerikan itu, mata dirinya yang hamper mulai dikuasai mata vampire itu menerawang kearah jendela yang awannya terlihat gelap gulita dan menggumam…

"Harry Potter…"

To Be Continued…

Maaf baru update~~~~~

Saya sempat terkena penyakit dan gagal pikiran *halah* maksudnya ga ad aide.

Terus banyak berdatangan komik-komik jadi ga sempat ngetik, hehe, maafff *bow*

Buat rayain Drarry Challenge, aku hanya bisa nyumbang fic ini *terusan fic ini maksudnya*

Buat teman-teman sayah di DRARRY INDONESIA~~~ Thumb lah buat ngadain challenge ini ^^b

AYO-AYO RAMEIN FANDOM DRARRY~~~ Jangan kalah ama Doraemon, *ups* DraMione gitu, hehehe….

Mind to Refiu? :3


	4. 4

A Harry Potter Fanfic

Pairing : DMHP

"DARE YOU"

Dunia sihir terancam kedatangan suasana gelap gulita dari arah tenggara, tepatnya di sebuah wilayah yang di elu-elukan penghuni dunia sihir adalah tempat yang memiliki energy kejahatan paling kuat. Ada juga yang menfaktakan bahwa tanah di sekitar tenggara adalah tempat terlahirnya orang yang selalu menjadi penyihir jahat maupun penyihir kegelapan. Semua yang ada di sana hanyalah kejahatan. Dan dari sejarah, Malfoy Manor adalah bangunan perbatasan pintu gerbang wilayah tenggara itu. Darah murni seperti keluarga Malfoy, di percayakan dunia sihir untuk menjadi batas suci bahwa kegelapan takkan bisa melewati bangunan mereka…

Dari abad 28, tugas suci keluarga Malfoy terus berjalan lancar. Namun, roda bumi itu berputar, bahkan kekuatan Malfoy turun menurun menjadi lemah mengingat darah murni paling agung itu memiliki sifat haus kekuasaan batas suci Manor sehingga sempat terjadi perang saudara di abad 40. Darah murni Malfoy lama-kelamaan terbunuh oleh saudara sepupu sendiri hingga hanya menyisakan sang pengecut Lucius Malfoy yang membawa sang istri, Narcissa Malfoy, hingga terlahirlah Draco Malfoy yang merupakan pewaris tunggal darah Malfoy!

Di ujung barat nun jauh di sana. Di suatu pemukiman bernama Godricc Hollows, memasuki hutan belukar dan terlihat rumah kecil yang nampak kuno dan bobrok. Wanita baya yang renta terlihat tengah terpejam duduk di kursi goyangnya yang terletak paling dekat dengan jendela.

Tak berapa lama, mata kendurnya terbuka. Dan menatap serius kea rah luar.

"Ada apa nyonya, bagshot?" seorang pemuda tampan yang terlihat dingin terusik dari sikap sang wanita tua.

"Aku rasa, waktuku sudah datang, Regulus." Ucapnya sambil berusaha keras beranjak dari kursi goyangnya.

0o0

Sudah 3 hari Harry sudah mulai pulih dan bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Harry begitu senang, namun, tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu mengganjal di hati dan fikirannya. Harry terhenti dari langkahnya dan terpisah dari keramaian murid-murid Hogwarts yang akan menuju kelas biologi sehingga ia sendirian di koridor ini.

"Apakah ada yang aku lupakan?" tanyanya parau.

"Yo! Mate! Apa yang kau lakukan disini Harry?" Ron menepuk pundak Harry lumayan kencang. Membuat Harry terkejut saja.

"Ron, apa ada yang aneh dariku?" Tanya Harry serius memperlihatkan penampilannya.

Ron meneliti Harry dari atas hingga bawah. "Kau selalu terlihat aneh Harry, mungkin gips di tangan kananmu yang membuat kau tambah aneh." Jawab Ron juga, SERIUS.

"Oh ayolah. Tak ada gunanya aku menanyakan ini padamu." Ungkap Harry berbalik dan melangkah menuju ruang biologi meninggalkan Ron di belakangnya yang bengong.

…

Selama pelajaran, fikiran Harry entah menerawang kemana. Baru kali ini Harry merasa segundah ini. Sebegitu gundahnya hingga Harry tak sadar kalau Hermione yang ada di sampingnya terus menyenggol sikunya.

"Harry. Kau baik-baik saja? Kelas biologi sudah di mulai. Konsentrasi!" Bisik Hermione ketika akhirnya Harry menoleh ke arahnya.

Harry yang tersadar hanya mengangguk canggung. Untung saja madam Sprout tidak memperhatikannya. Tunggu dulu, ia baru sadar kalau hari ini Gryffindor sedang bersama kelas Slytherin…

Slytherin? Sepertinya Harry benar-benar melupakan sesuatu tentang Slytherin…

"Baiklah anak-anak. Ibu sudah bagikan tugas kalian, ibu akan izin sebentar sekitar 3-5 menit. Kalian yang tertib, ya." Madam Sprout melepas sarung tangannya dan mulai keluar dari rumah kaca ini. Dan suasana yang tadi hening mulai sedikit agak berisik semenjak peninggalannya.

"Ahhh, aku rindu Draco dan Blaise…" suara cempreng Pansy menginterupsi semua kegiatan siswa. Bisa Harry lihat ada reflex yang aneh dari orang di dalam sini ketika Pansy bergumam.

Semua siswa diam membeku, Harry kebingungan dan diam-diam, Pansy menyeringai.

"Ssst, Pans! Kau tidak dengar apa yang di perintahkan Dumbledore? Berhenti menyebut nama jahat itu." Tegur Hermione tegas. Ia khawatir akan keadaan Harry.

Hermione menoleh cemas pada Harry dan nampak Harry pun terdiam. Bingung, itu yang terlintas pada Harry. Namun, entah kenapa, debaran Harry terasa kencang ketika mendengar nama yang baru saja di sebut Pansy.

"Tapi,,,, hikks, mau bagaimana lagi, mereka dulu sahabatku." Kini Pansy terlihat mau menangis. Oh ayolah, Pansy memang sengaja berakting seperti ini.

"…Pa-Pans, kami mengerti perasaanmu, tapi, jangan menyebutnya di depan Harry—"

"Siapa Draco dan Blaise?" Ungkapan Hermione terpotong oleh rasa penasaran Harry.

"Ha-Harry jangan pedulikan itu—" Hermione berusaha untuk mengait lengan Harry namun segera di tepisnya.

"AKU TANYA SIAPA DRACO MALFOY!" Harry mulai marah. Ini yang para guru, dan anak-anak Gryffindor takutkan. Memang tak ada untungnya bersama kelas dengan Slytherin.

Melihat kemarahan Harry. Dalam hati Pansy tersenyum menang. "Blaise temanku yang sudah meninggal, sedangkan Draco, dia juga sahabatku yang tidak tahu menghilang." Ucap Pansy sambil sesegukan.

Harry terdiam geram. Benar, hanya nama itu saja yang dari tadi ia risaukan. Benar, Draco Malfoy! Nama itu yang ia lupakan, dan sebenarnya, DRACO MALFOY itu siapa?

Suasana yang hening itu tak bisa di ganggu gugat. Masing-masing anak yang ada di sana mulai risau dengan diamnya Harry namun tak ada yang berani mendekatinya kalau Hermione saja sudah di sangkal seperti itu. Lalu, Harry berlari keluar, membuat keadaan tabu itu mulai sedikit bising dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Harry.

…

"Draco… Draco… Draco Malfoy itu siapa?" Harry terus berlari di koridor entah kea rah mana. Namun, insting hatinya mengajak Harry untuk berlari kearah danau. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, Harry menabrak seseorang yang lebih besar dan tinggi darinya, hingga ia yang lemah yang terjatuh.

"Potter, apa yang kau lakukan?" Lelaki berjubah hitam itu heran melihat wajah Harry yang sepertinya sedang menangis.

"Proffessor! Prof. Snape!" Harry yang bingung itu tiba-tiba saja menarik jubah Snape dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada sang ayah baptis itu. "Katakan padaku, Proffesor! Jelaskan padaku! Siapa Draco Malfoy? Huhuhuhu…."

Mendengar itu, bola mata onyx sang professor langsung membelalak seketika. 'Mengapa Harry bisa ingat lagi tentangnya?" gumamnya dalam hati.

…

"…" Keheningan terasa dalam ruangan bernuansa hijau Slytherin ini. Draco hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam. Blaise juga mencoba menelaah kata demi kata yang Pansy luncurkan, semoga saja gadis cerewet itu tak berdusta. Sedangkan kedua Malfoy tua masih setia berada di sisi Young Dark Lord.

"Ternyata mantra dari ibu manjur! Tak kusangka akhirnya aku bisa mendobrak ruangan hati dan pikiran Harry yang memang sengaja di kunci oleh para guru. Kau harus berterima kasih padaku, Dray."

"Hahaha, Pans. Kau memang seperti anak kecil yang polos. Ternyata kau memang hebat juga." Blaise terkikik pelan. "Tapi bagaimanapun, kau harus bertindak sebagai murid biasa. Karena, cepat atau lambat, para guru maupun Gryffindor akan mencurigaimu." Sarannya tegas.

"Buuu. Dray! Katakan sesuatu padaku! Puji aku dong!" Pansy mengadu.

"Hm, thanks, Pans. Kau benar-benar gadis mengagumkan." Puji Draco dengan senyuman lemahnya namun itu sudah membuat hati Pansy berbunga-bunga. "Tapi, Blaise. Aku ingin menyarankan kalau Pansy, Grace maupun Goyle meninggalkan Hogwarts saja, aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada mereka." Draco menoleh memohon pada Blaise.

"Huwaaa~ Dark Lord mengkhawatirkanku~" Pans menghilang dan muncul bergelayut di lengan Draco. Draco hanya tertegun. Meskipun tak suka, biarlah, toh untuk saat ini saja.

Blaise menghela nafas sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "Hmm, itu akan kupikirkan dulu, Dray. Karena masih ada misi yang harus di emban Pansy, Grace maupun Goyle." Ungkapnya kecewa. Namun, Draco tak bisa bicara apa-apa karena ia tahu banyak yang di rencanakan oleh sahabatnya itu. "Melihat kondisi mu sekarang, aku makin sedih saja, Dray. Kau kurus dan pucat seperti itu. Aku jadi tahu kenapa kau tak bisa menyingkirkan Pans saat ini." Seringainya.

"Heh, aku juga bosan hanya bisa terbaring disini Blaise, ingin melakukan sesuatu rasanya."

"Sabar, Dray. Aku akan mencarikan 'pendonor' untukmu. Dan, aunt Cissy, aku minta tolong, kemeja putih yang dikenakan tuan muda ini segera dig anti, bisakah?" Blaise manghampiri Narcissa dan menatapnya lembut.

"A-Ah, ya. Akan aku lakukan." Jawab Narcissa gugup.

"Oke. Baiklah, aku harus pergi dulu." Blaise beranjak dan membenahi dirinya dan mengambil tas kecil yang ada di bangku di sudut kamar.

"Tuan Zabini, kau hendak kemana?" Tanya Lucius hati-hati. Semenjak Draco melemah, pemuda jenius inilah yang menyusun semua rencana menggantikan Draco.

"Aku akan ke Godrics Hollows bersama ayah." Terang Blaise masih sibuk dengan berbenahannya.

"Kau? Jangan katakan kau ingin bertemu nenek tua itu!" Cegah Pansy.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, tanpa nyonya Bagshot, rencana yang kususun percuma saja."

"Tapi kau tahu kan! Sirius dan Regulus, kedua pembunuh berdarah dingin itu ada bersamanya! Kau cari mati!" Pansy tak setuju. Mendengar pernyataan Pansy, mata biru Draco membulat kaget. Bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang teman-temannya itu bicarakan.

"Maka dari itu. Untuk apa aku dan ayah yang jauh-jauh datang kesana. Kalau bukan karena Sirius dan Regulus, akupun tak mau bersusah-susah seperti ini." Ungkap Blaise dengan tenang.

"Tapi, Blaise. Kau bisa terbunuh. Aku tak mau itu terjadi padamu." Jelas Pansy parau.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Benarkah apa yang di katakan Pans?" bentak Draco terhadap Blaise.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang, aku sudah siap mati untukmu tuanku. Lagipula, yang bisa menjinakkan manusia serigala itu hanya kami para vampire. Kau tenang saja, aku tak akan mati sebelum kau mendapatkan Harry." Ucap Blaise percaya diri.

Melihat keyakinan Blaise. Semua tak bisa menjawabnya. Meski hati semua yang ada disana gundah, tapi mereka percaya pada Blaise.

"Oke. Aku sudah mengutus Pius dan Mundungus untuk menjajah kementrian yang saat ini kosong. Paman Lucius, teruslah amati gerak-gerik Bellatrix, aku masih belum mempercayai dia. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

…

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Dumbledore sambil memunggungi Snape yang masih berdiri disiplin di dekat pintu masuk ruangannya.

"Mungkin karena ramuanku yang melemah atau posisi Draco yang begitu kuat dalam hati Harry, Proffessor. Aku minta maaf." Terang Snape dengan muka yang seperti biasanya tak berekspresi.

"Kalau sudah begini, apa yang harus kita lakukan terhadap ?" Tanya Fudge menengahi.

"Segel lagi, Snape." Terang Dumbledore datar dan tetap memunggungi kedua pria yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tapi Proffessor, itu akan membuat Potter—"

"Aku berkata apa? Lakukan saja sesuai perkataanku." Bantah Dumbledore pelan namun Snape bisa mengetahui jelas keteguhan keputusannya.

"Baik, Proffessor." Jawab Snape pasrah.

"Lalu, dimana Harry sekarang?" Dumbledore membalik badan dan menuruni anak tangga kecil untuk menghampiri Snape dan Fudge.

"Aku menidurkan di kediamanku. Di ruang bawah tanah."

"Fudge, aku mohon bantuanmu. Kerahkan para Auror di sekitar Hogwarts. Aku mohon, perkuat penjagaan pada kami." Pinta Dumbledore. Dan Fudge yang tak bisa membantah hanya mengiyakan dan tak tahu ada apa dengan kawan mudanya itu.

…

Suasana sore mulai menyelimuti sekitar Hogwarts. Murid Hogwarts bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa meskipun banyak Auror di sana-sini di lingkungan Hogwarts. Semuanya bisa melakukan keseharian mereka tanpa beban, kecuali Harry Potter.

Di dalam hutan terlarang, nampak dua orang gadis belia tengah berjalan-jalan sambil member makan para Thestral. Satu gadis berparas seperti boneka Barbie dengan rambut pirangnya yang menjuntai lembut dan seorang lagi terlihat berparas layaknya orang-orang Skotlandia.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran si Bodoh Draco Malfoy itu mengajakku masuk kedalam timnya." Ungkap gadis berambut pirang sambil melempar seonggok daging kepada Thestral yang ada di depan mereka.

"Aku juga bingung dengan apa yang di tawarkan pihak Dark Lord yang baru." Ungkap gadis berambut hitam dengan nada yang amat lembut.

"Dia itu bodoh. Blaise, Draco dan semua yang ada bersama mereka bodoh!"

"Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu, Luna. Kita harus cepat mengambil keputusan."

"Aku tahu, Cho. Tapi, mengajak Ravenclaw seperti kita bergabung, apa tidak salah? Aku tahu Draco Malfoy temanku sejak kecil. Tapi untuk urusan seperti ini, aku tak ingin memihak siapapun." Ucap Luna tak peduli dengan topic yang sedang mereka bahas.

"Tapi, ayah dan ibuku sudah mengambil keputusan ikut di pihak mereka. Aku masih bingung member jawabannya. Mau tak mau, tentu pasti aku akan ikut bersama mereka. Aku tak tahu bagaimana Draco Malfoy, tapi, anak-anak Slytherin dulu bilang, dia adalah pangeran es. Pasti tampan."

"Kau itu, kau tidak setia dengan kepercayaannya. Sebenarnya aku tak mau ikut campur masalah dunia sihir, tentang apa itu Hogwarts, Dark Lord, Harry Potter atau apapun, aku hanya ingin hidup sendiri. Tapi, untuk menjaga nyawaku, mungkin aku akan ikut pada pihak mereka. Tapi, aku tak mau jadi pengikut setia Draco, malas sekali."

"Hihihi, kau itu lucu Luna, aku begitu mengagumimu." Kikik Cho Chang senang.

'Aku tahu yang di incar si kepala emas itu hanya Potter. Draco Malfoy bodoh.' Batin Luna.

…

'_Harry'_

Harry mengerutkan alisnya gelisah dalam kelelapan.

'_Harry Potter'_

Suara bass itu mengaung lagi. Harrypun mulai terbangun, namun ia sadar. Ia tak tahu sekarang ia ada di mana. Ia berada di ruang kosong berwaran putih. Kemanapun ia berlari, semua sama saja seperti itu.

'_My Harry'_

"KAU SIAPA! TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU!" Bentak Harry geram menengadah mencari arah suara. Keringat mulai menetes dari pelipisnya ketika ia mendengar suara tawa yang menyeringai dan menggema.

'_Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Harry.'_ Sesosok pria yang sepertinya sebaya dengan Harry menghampirinya perlahan. Rambut pirang dan mata aqua yang begitu cerah. Harry seperti mengenalnya, tapi siapa?

"Kau siapa?" Ancam Harry dan perlahan melangkah mundur ketika orang itu mulai mendekat.

'_Nanti kau tak akan tahu, aku tak akan biarkan siapapun mengunci ingatanmu tentangku. Karena kau orang berarti, Potter.' _Gaya cool pria itu tetap berjalan datar menghampiri Harry dengan kedua tangan dalam sakunya. Harry bisa tahu seragam yang di kenakan pemuda itu adalah seragam Slytherin, tapi, siapa?

Dalam ketakutan yang amat sangat, Harry bahkan bisa mendengar deru nafasnya sendiri yang tak beraturan di ruang kosong ini. Posisi Harry tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang di depannya dan bersiaga. Namun dalam detik itu, pria itu terhenti dan menyeringai, Harry bisa lihat dari kejauhan, bola mata pria itu berubah menjadi ruby kepekatan. Dan dalam sekilas saja, pemuda itu menghilang..

Harry yang amat takutpun membeku. Kemana hilangnya dia? Siapa dia sebenarnya?

'_Kau cari aku?'_ dalam sekejap saja, Harry bisa merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Dan ia juga merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Orang itu begitu berbanding daripada tubuh kecil Harry. Tanpa sadar, air mata Harry menetes, ia amat takut, dalam ruangan ini, siapa yang bisa menolongnya…?

Meski tak bisa melihat jelas orang yang ada di belakangnya, tapi Harry tahu orang itu adalah pemuda berambut pirang barusan. Dan juga Harry bisa merasakan gemetar ketakutannya ketika dagu pria itu bertengger di sisi pundaknya. Yang membuat lebih takut lagi adalah Harry bisa lihat jelas taring panjang miliknya dari arah sisi.

'_Kau milikku, Harry Potter.'_ Bisik laki-laki itu parau sambil menjilat leher Harry.

"Aah!" Harry langsung merinding seketika dan air mata mulai membanjir. "TIDAK! AKU MOHON JANGAN!"

"Harry! Harry, ada apa?" Suara lain membangunkan Harry.

Harry yang mulai membuka mata bisa melihat Proffessor kesayangannya berada di hadapannya. Dengan segera ia memeluk sang Proffessor.

"Proffessor, aku takut…" Ungkapnya terengah-engah.

Snape hanya bermuka datar sambil mengelus punggung Harry yang memeluknya. 'Maafkan aku Harry sudah membuatmu segelisah ini.' Batinnya cemas.

…

Di pedalaman hutan di Godrics Hollow, Blaise, sang ayah, dan 3 orang yang juga bermarga Zabini telah sampai di kediaman Bathilda Bagshot. Dengan sangat hati-hati, mereka berlima bersembunyi di pepohonan.

"Kalian sudah siap? Hindari kontak mata dengan manusia serigala. Kita pertaruhkan nyawa untuk Dark Lord Draco Malfoy di tempat ini." Perintah Blaise.

Mendengar perintah itu, kelima Zabini mulai berpencar mengepung sudut rumah pondok kecil itu.

"Kami tahu kau ada di dalam nyonya Bagshot! Keluarlah!"

Bathilda, Regulus maupun Sirius yang ada di beda ruang dalam pondok itu mulai tekejut.

"Rupanya, sudah waktunya…" ungkap mereka bertiga bersamaan.

To Be Continued…

Aaah, Kacauu~~~

Ga bisa ngom apa-apa, keep silence =X

Mind to Review?


	5. 5

A Harry Potter Fanfic

Pairing : DMHP

"DARE YOU"

"_Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Blaise?" Draco mengerutkan alisnya._

"_Apapun yang terjadi, meski aku harus menukar nyawaku. Aku akan membawakan Nyonya Bagshot dan dua bersaudara Black untukmu, Dark Lord."_

_Blaise beranjak dari bungkukan kehormatannya. Draco menatap punggung sahabatnya yang entah mengapa menjadi seperti orang lain baginya yang jauh di sana ketika ia mulai mendapat julukan Dark Lord._

0o0

DUARR!

"_Krssskk…tuan Zabini, mereka sudah menyerang…krrssk."_ Suara remang-remang radio yang menjadi alat komunikasi pendeteksi dari pihak Dark Lord dengan bentuk yang mirip headset satuan terdengar mulai mengusik. Apalagi, ledakan besar tadi berasal dari arah dimana sang ayah berada.

"Shit, sepertinya Sirius keluar!" Umpat Blaise. "Segera kirim beberapa orang kea rah ledakan." Perintahnya. Ini merupakan perang besar. Melawan dua bersaudara Black berdarah dingin itu sudah seperti masuk neraka saja. Penyihir yang menjadi targetnya kali ini, mungkin sangat sukar untuk di taklukan. Karena ada dua serigala penjaga yang terus menjaganya, Sirius dan Regulus. Rival paling berat dari turun temurun bagi ras vampire.

DUAR! DUARR!

Ledakan terdengar lagi dari arah yang sama. Ini begitu mengusik konsentrasi Blaise. Ia harus segera mengganti strategi penyerangan. Tak disangka Sirius sudah mulai keluar lebih dulu!

"…_RRrrrrssk,, Tuan, disini, ada dua penyerang sekaligus…!"_ informasi sekarat itu, membuat Blaise terguncang, tentu saja! Padahal, ia kira mereka takkan menyerang berkelompok! Tak salah lagi, pasti di wilayah ayahnya ada Sirius dan Regulus sekaligus!

"Semua kuperintahkan menuju kearah ledakan! Kita terkepung! Kita terjebak! Gunakan kekuatan maksimal dan kombinasi! Aku akan segera kesana!" Ujar Blaise panik. Ia pun akan beranjak ke tempat ledakan. Tapi, ketika baru meloncat selangkah ke dahan pohon di depannya. Seseorang mencegahnya.

"Sudah mau pergi?" Senyum wanita tua itu.

"KAU! Apa yang kau rencanakan!? Penyerangan macam apa ini?!" Blaise bersiaga.

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu, anak muda. Tentang apa? Draco Malfoy? Untuk apa aku harus bekerja sama dengan Dark Lord yang masih kencur itu!" Terangnya sambil terkikik geli. Blaise terkejut. Ah! Ia lupa! Wanita ini peramal yang sedatar dengan Paverrell dan Trelawney! Rencana kedatangannya kesini pun pasti sudah di ketahui detail oleh Bathilda Bagshot!

"Dark Lord yang sekarang punya kekuatan yang hebat!" Ungkap Blaise.

"Ya-ya, terserah kau saja. Tapi sepertinya, Regulus dan Sirius sedang mengamuk. Aku tak menjamin rekanmu akan selamat. Sudah lama kami tidak kedatangan tamu yang lancang begini."

"SHIT!"

0o0

Kebodohan dan kekhawatiran perorangan dari Albus Dumbledore dan pemerintahan, membuat mereka merugi sendiri. Tak biasanya mereka sepanik ini menghadapi seorang Dark Lord, padahal ketika masih era Voldemort, mereka masih bisa berpikir untuk menyusun rencana. Ah, ia lupa. Ada penjahat-penjahat muda di luar sana, Dark Lord yang sekarangpun memiliki darah Khusus Malfoy yang haus akan kekuasaan dan keinginan itu! Albus baru sadar, eranya dan Voldemort sudah tertinggal. Dan karena kelalaiannya, ia tak bisa menumbuhkan bibit pahlawan baru karena terlalu memanja Harry Potter.

Karena ketakutannya sekarang inipula-lah, Albus dan Fudge lupa akan satu hal… Saat ini, Pius dan bawahannya bergerak bersembunyi menuju pemerintahan. Sedangkan Mundungus, bergerak bersama Bellatrix, menuju kearah Gringgots. Untuk menetralisir kemungkinan Blaise jika tidak membawa pulang Bagshot dan gugur dalam medan perang, penyerangan kecil memang sudah ia rencanakan.

Demi Draco… demi masa kejayaan para penyihir yang tersesat di jalan gelap…

Demi menghancurkan niat busuk dan keserakahan Dumbledore…

Blaise bersumpah akan nyawanya dan ras vampire, Draco adalah titik terang untuk dunia sihir yang baru…

"Kumohon…. Kumohon jangan…" Isak Blaise yang sudah tak berdaya ketika melihat dua bersaudara Black itu menawan sang ayah. Nyonya Bagshot masih berdiri di sisi medan perang. Blaise benar-benar tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia sedih… ia pilu melihat rekannya yang sudah bernyawa bergelimang di sekitarnya. Hanya satu nyawa yang masih hidup yang ia lihat, sang ayah yang tengah di cekik Regulus dan Serigala Sirius yang ada di sekitar Regulus begitu terlihat kelaparan.

"Kau masih belum mau bicara?" Tanya Regulus dingin. Blaise masih bersikeras untuk menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengatakan rencana yang sudah beberapa tahun disusun oleh ras vampire. "Baiklah kalau begitu…" Regulus melempar tuan Zabini dan segera saja Sirius mencabik-cabik tubuh ayahnya dengan sadis.

"TIDAK! Ayah… hikks… keparat kalian… ayah…huwaaaa." Dalam medan perang ini, Blaise tak bisa menyembunyikan sifat daripada umurnya yang masih muda ini. Ia menangis meraung-raung seperti anak kecil yang di tinggalkan ayahnya…

Sekarang, tak ada vampire yang tersisa lagi selain dirinya dan vampire buatan, yaitu, Draco.

Habis sudah… rencana Blaise gagal dan ras-nya musnah. Ia juga bisa kapan saja mati di tempat ini. Blaise begitu tertekan, menyesal dan pilu.

"Sekarang balas dendam Sirius dan Regulus tersampaikan, bocah… kau akan mengerti penderitaan mereka jika aku membiarkanmu hidup…" Nyonya Bagshot melangkah kearah Blaise. "Sekarang, kau bisa membawa aku pada tuanmu.."

0o0

Harry berlari-lari di koridor yang ramai ini sengaja untuk mengejar Hermione dan Ron yang berjalan jauh di depannya. Harry menyahut dua sahabatnya sejak tadi, mungkin sahabatnya itu tak mendengar karena banyaknya suara siswa yang ada di koridor ini.

Brukk.

"Ah! Maafkan aku." Harry buru-buru membantu wanita yang ia tabrak barusan.

"Ah. Iya. Tak masalah." Ujar gadis berambut hitam gelap dari Ravenclaw itu.

Gadis berambut pirang yang ada bersama gadis berambut hitam itu menetralisir wajah Harry dengan tatapan mata bulatnya yang seperti boneka.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku permisi, aku sedang buru-buru," Lalu punggung Harrypun menghilang dari tatapan kedua gadis itu.

"Kau tidak usah senyum-senyum begitu, Cho. Aku sudah merekam semua data Harry."

"Ah. Dia baik sekali sih padahal di tempat seramai ini dan dia seburu-buru itu, dia masih menyempatkan menolongku, Luna." Ujar Cho sambil mengikuti Luna yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Cih. Si kepala emas itu benar-benar merepotkan." Decak Luna kesal. Kemudian, Cho dan Luna menghilang di ujung Koridor.

"Hei! Hosh…hosh.." Harry berhasil menepuk pundak Ron.

"Harry, ada apa denganmu?"Tanya Hermione khawatir. "Kau lelah?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Harry sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau kenapa sih, Mate?!" Tanya Ron yang kesal dengan ucapan Harry yang terpotong dengan nafas terpengal-pengal itu.

"Aku menyahut kalian dari tadi! Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Tanya apa?" Ujar RoMione berbarengan.

"Apa kalian tidak curiga dengan ini semua?" Tunjuk Harry pada Auror yang berjaga di setiap sisi Koridor. "Bahkan tadi, aku juga melihat banyak Auror di pintu gerbang."

"Ahaha, itu hanya perasaanmu saja Harry." Ungkap Hermione menepis.

"Iya, Mate! Tahun ini kan aka nada ujian OWL, wajar saja ada Auror di sini." Ron menambahi.

Harry mengernyitkan alisnya. Memang benar ada ujian OWL, tapi, Harry tak yakin ujian OWL tahun lalu, ada Auror sebanyak ini.

Semenjak kejadian dia di temukan terluka parah yang katanya dokter Snape yang menemukannya, banyak hal aneh yang mengganjal pikiran Harry. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Omong-omong, mana Ginny? Kau tidak bersamanya lagi?" Tanya Ron mengganti topic kecurigaan Harry. "Kubunuh kau mate kalau sampai memutuskannya tanpa alasan!"

"Tunggu dulu. Dia sedang ada test ilmu hitam katanya." Cegah Harry yang menahan tinju yang akan di layangkan Ron Cuma-Cuma itu hanya karena ia bengong hingga lama untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Aneh. Ada yang aneh. Hanya kata itu yang bisa terekam jelas dalam pikiran Harry.

0o0

"Cough! Cough! Uhuuk!" Muntah-muntah Darah Draco semakin parah. Narcissa sang Bunda semakin panik. Sedangkan ayahnya, Lucius berusaha mati-matian untuk menyambung kontak dengan Blaise, mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan pada Draco yang berada dalam sekritis ini.

BWOSSH!

Dalam kepanikan kedua Senior Malfoy, mereka merasa tercengang melihat dua gadis muda datang dari kabut hijau yang tiba-tiba berada di kamar ini. Dan gadis yang berambut pirang berjalan datar dengan nada buru-buru menuju ranjang Draco.

"Cepatlah! Kau benar-benar merepotkan!" Gerutu Luna sambil menyingkap lengan kaos seragamnya dan menyodorkan kulit lengannya itu dihadapan wajah Draco. Draco yang mulutnya bersimbah darah mendelik kearah wajah Luna dengan lelah. "Ini darah Harry. Aku sudah merekamnya dan mengganti darahku dengan darahnya! Cepatlah! Ini hanya bertahan 20 menit lagi.

Draco yang terlihat menyedihkan dan kurus kerontang itu mulai menggapai lengan Luna dengan antusias. "Darah Harry!? Ini darah Harry!?" Ujar Draco sendirian dengan nada gila. Buru-buru ia menancapkan taring nya yang masih segar ke lengan Luna. Luna memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam dengan meringis pelan.

Beberapa menit setelah itu…

Luna mengusap bekas darah yang ada di tangannya dengan tisu. Kondisi Draco sudah lebih segar dan postur tubuhnya pun sudah kembali.

"Kenapa kau bisa kemari, Luna? Cho? Kau musuh, kan?" Tanya Draco hati-hati.

"Kita teman Draco. Pansy sudah menjelaskan detailnya. Kami ikut di pihakmu." Jelas Cho Chang tenang.

"Tapi, kenapa kau bisa mendapat darah Harry?"

"Aku ini Lovegood Draco. Aku bahkan bisa tahu kelemahan dan masa depan orang dengan hanya menatapnya. Masa depanmu belum terang, tapi ada titik cahaya kau akan sukses." Terang Luna masih sibuk dengan pembersihan darahnya. "Aku bisa menukar apapun yang ada pada diriku dengan orang lain dan banyak definisi waktu tertentu aku menggunakan milik orang lain." Terang wanita berparas Barbie ini. "Dari sekian yang orang aku lihat, darah yang benar-benar bagus untukkmu adalah aku dan Potter. Huh, pantas saja kau begitu mengincar orang itu."

Draco menautkan alisnya. Ia tak menyangka Harry berkait dengan takdir vampirenya. Senang juga sih, tapi tujuan Draco mengincar Harry karena ia menginginkannya. Tapi, akhirnya ada alas an lain juga.

"Aku juga sudah memeriksa berulang beberapa kali. Kau pasti akan terkejut dan tidak suka, ada satu orang lain lagi yang cocok dengan darahmu. Dia Hermione Granger." Luna menambahkan.

"HAH? Wanita berdarah lumpur itu cocok denganku? Apa tidak salah?"Draco mengejek.

"Maka dari itu aku sudah bilang kalau aku memeriksanya berulang kali. Memang dia cocok mungkin karena kepintaran kalian yang setara. Kau harus terima itu, Draco. Kau hanya bisa menggunakan darahku dan Hermione 3 kali, sedangkan darah Harry bisa kau hisap berulang. Kalian memiliki kesamaan yang tak bisa di katakan. Mungkin itu sudah takdir ramalan." Terang Luna panjang lebar.

"Bagus." Kata itu yang berhasil mengungkapkan kegembiraan Draco akan definisi Luna. Mendengar kalau Harry begitu menyamainya, rasanya, Draco ingin menikahi Harry secepatnya juga.

"Aku sudah memberikan transfuse darah Harry langsung padamu. Sampai kapan kau akan berbaring di tempat ini?" Kini Luna melipat kedua tangannya dan berdiri angkuh di depan Draco yang masih duduk di ranjang.

"Iya, tuan Dark Lord. Kita tak bisa mengandalkan dan menunggu Blaise terus. Sepertinya gerakan Pius dan Mundungus juga berhasil tak di ketahui public." Jelas Cho Chang.

"Pius dan Mundungus?" Tanya Draco Heran.

"Kau ini banyak Tanya terus. Kau Dark Lord yang di puja-puja itu bukan, sih?! Pius sudah mengambil alih markas pemerintahan 2 hari kedepan dan Mundungus juga bibimu itu,, sudah berhasil menempati dan membobol Gringgots jam 4 nanti." Tambah Luna geram.

Mendengar penjelasan Luna lagi, Draco jadi tahu semua detail rencana yang Blaise susun. Ah, sahabatnya itu memang sudah merencanakan perang ini dengan baik.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu. Pakailah baju yang keren dan memimpinlah! Aku malas bekerja sama dengan Dark Lord yang bodoh sepertimu!" Timpal Luna.

Meski ketus. Draco tersenyum. Luna, teman kecilnya ini memang tak mau bekerja sama ataupun menjadi bawahan orang lemah. Ia tahu Luna ingin menyemangati dirinya yang terpuruk hanya dengan sebaris kalimat. 'Membawa Harry Potter dari tangan Albus Dumbledore.'

0o0

"Sstt! Cepat pergi keujung lorong." Isyarat Pansy pada Grace dan Goyle. Grace dan Goyle yang tahu dengan perintah Pansy mulai bergerak ketepi lorong dan memisah diri.

Orang yang mereka tunggu sudah datang. Gadis belia berambut merah yang tengah memeluk buku dan sepertinya dia orang terakhir yang keluar dari ruang praktek ilmu hitam berjalan sendirian mendekati lorong di mana Pansy, Grace dan Goyle tengah bersembunyi.

Semua ini sudah masuk dari scenario Pansy. Membuat gadis itu keluar paling akhir juga sudah termasuk dalam scenenya.

"Sekarang!" Bisik Pansy dan Buru-buru Goyle melompat membekap wajah gadis itu dan Grace melompat memeluk badan gadis itu agar tak bergerak. Pansy langsung menghampiri.

"Selamat tidur, putri weasley~" ungkap Pansy sambil meniup wajah Ginny Weasley.

0o0

Draco berjalan angkuh keluar balkon di iringi Luna, Cho Chang, juga kedua Malfoy senior. Suasana gelap masih menyelimuti sekitar Malfoy Manor.

"Itu Dark Lord! Semua ucapkan salam!" Perintah pimpinan Death Eaters yang meneriaki para Death Eaters di bawah sana ketika melihat Draco keluar.

Semua orang berjubah hitam dengan mengenakan topeng serempak bersujud menyembah orang yang ada di balkon sana.

"Kami hidup dan mati untukmu, DarkLord…" Puja-puji mereka.

Draco menyeringai melihat keajaiban dimatanya itu. Tak lupa gigi taring yang mencuat dalam seringaian senangnya. Ia tak sangka ia menjadi Dark Lord muda dan memiliki pengikut sebanyak ini. Luna hanya mendesah pelan ketika menoleh pada Draco, sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Dengarlah pengikutku! Era Voldemort telah musnah dan akulah pemimpin baru kalian! Aku sudah sehat dan aku sudah mulai merasakan kekuatan yang hebat! Aku akan mengalahkan Dumbledore dan merebut dunia sihir ini untuk kejayaan kita!" Teriak Draco dengan senyum keyakinan.

"Uwooo! Tuan Draco! The younger Dark Lord!" teriak para Death Eaters menimpali.

"Cepat atau lambat! Peperangan akan berlangsung! Siapkan kekuatan kalian para pengikutku!" Kini Draco benar-benar tengah bersemangat. Mendengar teriakan para pengikutnya yang menyahut kekuasaannya sebagai pemimpin besar. Draco benar-benar menyeringai senang. Bahkan, bola matanya yang reflek berubah Rubby ketika melihat lautan hitam di bawah sana, membuat Luna begitu meyakinkan Draco memang memiliki kekuatan besar sebagai vampire buatan itu.

"Dark lord!" Seseorang penjaga pintu gerbang yang juga death eaters, menghampiri Draco dari belakang dan buru-buru menunduk hormat ketika sang Dark Lord muda yang tampan itu menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?" Suara baritone Draco membuat pemuda penjaga pintu itu gemetar seketika.

"A-anu, itu… tuan Zabini, pulang membawa Nyonya Bathilda dan kedua saudara Black…" Ucap Lelaki itu gentar. "Mereka sudah sampai di pavilion manor…"

Mendengar itu. Draco, Luna, Cho dan Orangtua Draco langsung melangkah ketempat yang di beberkan. Mereka tak menyangka ras Zabini bisa berhasil pulang membawa nenek tua bahkan pembunuh berdarah dingin itu.

Ketika baru sampai pintu ruang pavilion, nampak Blaise berjalan tertatih-tatih keluar dari ruang itu dengan Draco yang akan memasuki ruangan.

"Bla-Blaise, kau tak apa?" Draco yang baru datang kaget dengan kondisi sahabatnya yang cukup mengenaskan itu. Keempat orang yangberada di belakang Draco pun bereaksi sama.

"…Cough.. aku sudah membawa mereka, Draco." Jawab Blaise parau sambil tetap melangkah keluar. Draco yang merasa Blaise tengah aneh itupun berbicara lagi.

"Hei Blaise! Kau kenapa?!" geram Draco mendengar jawaban yang menurutnya simple itu sambil membalik badan melihat punggung Blaise yang menjauh itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Senang kau sudah sehat, Dark Lord. Biarkan aku beristirahat dulu." Jawab Blaise hanya dengan mengayunkan tangan dan tanpa menoleh kearah Tuannya sekaligus sahabatnya ini.

Draco menggertakan giginya kesal dan mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya itu. Terlihat seperti ingin menangis?

Tunggu, Draco lihat tak ada pengikutnya yang lain dan hanya ada 3 orang yang duduk di ruang ini dengan santai. Apakah…

"Biar aku saja yang menemani, Blaise, Draco. Kau berbincanglah dengan nenek itu sesuai tujuanmu. Luka Blaise parah sekali." Gumam Luna sambil menahan Draco yang akan bergerak untuk menuju Blaise. "Cho, ikut aku." Ungkap Luna. Dan kedua gadis itupun keluar dari ruang ini.

Draco mengerti kekhawatirannya terhadap Blaise… tapi sebagai Dark Lord, hatinya tak boleh lemah dan ia mulai duduk di hadapan nyonya Bagshot yang setia menunggu dengan minum teh yang di sediakan oleh pelayan di dalam Malfoy Manor ini.

"Aku tak sangka kalau ramalan Paverell benar sampai sejauh ini.." ungkap Bagshot sambil menaruh cangkir yg tadi di pegangnya di meja yang menjadi batas antara dirinya dan pemuda tampan penyandang Dark Lord.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga mau bergabung denganku, Nona Bagshot?" Tanya Draco serius namun, nenek tua itu malah tertawa.

"Kau bocah. Mau meledekku dengan memanggil, nona?" Tawa nenek itu dengan mata sipit.

Alis Draco mengerut tak merasa dia mengejek Bagshot dengan sebutan nona. Ia merasa justru dia sangat sopan menyebutnya dengan begitu.

"Kau itu memang bocah menarik sesuai yang kuperkirakan. Sahabatmu itu juga pemberani sekali."

"Maksudmu? Kemana para Zabini yang lain?" Tanya Draco akhirnya melirik tajam pada bola mata Ruby milik Sirius dan Regulus yang berdiri di samping Bathilda Bagshot.

"Sesuai ketakutanmu. Semua Zabini gugur dalam pertarungan melawan Sirius dan regulus milikku. Bahkan bocah Zabini itu juga hampir mati."

Dalam hati Draco menelan ludah. Dia yakin wanita tua ini tidak bemain-main dalam bergabungnya ketiganya bersama Draco.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan dariku sehingga membuat ras Zabini musnah kecuali bocah itu, hm?"

Draco mulai berlaku rasionalis lagi menghadapi peramal legenda di wilayah tenggara ini sejak dulu. "Aku ingin kau meramalkanku tentang pertarunganku nanti dengan Dumbledore!"

To Be Continued…

Asikk. Akhirnya sudah muncul mau perang…

*author setress sendiri pengen buat scene Drarry secepatnya!*

Terima kasih untuk readers yang tak bisa saya sebutkan namanya dengan reviewnya yang menyenangkan dan selalu membuat saya semangat untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini ^^

Boleh tuh, di review lagi? :3


	6. 6

A Harry Potter Fanfic

Pairing : DMHP

"DARE YOU"

"_Kau ingin kemenangan dari ramalanku?" Bagshot melirik menyindir Draco yang begitu serius percaya padanya._

"_Aku tahu ramalanmu tak pernah meleset, Nona." Ungkap Draco yakin. Lucius dan Narcissa hanya bisa saling memandang cemas dengan keyakinan putra semata wayang mereka._

"_Oh ayolah, Dark Lord. Kau sudah tahu ramalan tua dari Paverell, dan temanmu Lovegood sudah memberikan bocoran kau akan menang." Tawa Bagshot melengkapi suasana keseriusan. Sirius masih duduk slengean dan Regulus setia berdiri di belakang kursinya. Mereka tak mengindahkan lelucon nenek tua pengurus mereka itu._

"_Walau aku menang. Tentu ada perencanaan perang, kan? Aku masih belum berpengalaman untuk melakukan perang. Lawanku Dumbledore, penyihir terkuat abad ini. Masalah aku mengalahkan Voldy pun mungkin dari keberuntungan ramalan." Ungkap Draco pesimis. Wajar saja, untuk mendapatkan orang yang di cintai, memang beresiko nyawa karena harus menghadapi seorang Albus Dumbledore._

"_Kau benar. Aku dengar juga, Hogwart di kawal beberapa Auror dan Dementor. Apalagi, Harry Potter pasti bersembunyi di belakang Albus Dumbledore. Walau nanti kita berhasil mengalahkan Dumbledore, justru targetmu, Potter itu juga bisa membunuhmu. Kau tahu bukan? Dia juga anak dalam ramalan seperti dirimu, Dark Lord. Apalagi, meski kau terlihat kuat dan sehat saat ini, itupun karena transfuse darah dari Potter, Luna dan bisa saja kau membutuhkan 'mudblood' itu. Aku yakin kau tidak bodoh Dark Lord, tapi mengambil tindakan perang dengan kondisi yang tak memungkinkan seperti itu, apa yang kau inginkan dari Potter?" Penjelasan panjang lebar dari Bagshot dan di akhiri pertanyaan serius, Draco menelan ludah. _

_Draco menegapkan posisi duduknya dan seketika matanya berubah menjadi Rubby, "Aku menginginkan Potter seutuhnya. Apapun yang terjadi padaku, aku harus memiliki Potter." Jawab Draco serius._

"_Haha, Cinta rupanya." Tawa mengejek Bagshot._

0o0

Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Severus Snape, Minerva , Trelawney, Rubeus Hagrid, serta beberapa orang kementrian dan beberapa orang yang berkait dengan Hogwarts, tengah mengadakan pertemuan kecil di aula Hogwarts malam itu.

Pertemuan kecil tentang perencanaan perang.

Tak ada seorang muridpun tahu kalau ada pertemuan rahasia di Hogwarts ini. Dengan setia, Argus Filch dan beberapa Auror menjaga pintu besar aula dengan ketat. Seluruh siswa Hogwarts sudah waktunya tidur, tapi pasti ada saja murid Hogwarts yang berkeliaran. Maka dari itu, pertemuan mendadak ini harus di lakukan di Hogwarts karena beberapa factor.

"Perang akan terjadi. Tinggal menghitung hari." Ungkap wanita cerewet yang bernama Umbridge. Satu-satunya orang yang berhasil kabur ketika kementrian di serang oleh kawanan Pius dari pihak Draco Malfoy, The Younger Dark Lord.

"Aku sudah tahu, hentikan ocehanmu, Umbridge." Ujar Dumbledore. Ada wajah kesal padanya dan Fudge. Tentu saja, kenapa bisa mereka tak tahu ada gerakan tersembunyi di bawah kementrian sihir. Bahkan, kini kementrian sudah di duduki pihak Dark Lord, begitupun Gringgotts dan Knockturn Alley.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bahkan Black bersaudara ada di pihak mereka." Tanya Minerva. Ia tak menyangka salah satu murid kesayangannya justru berjalan di jalan gelap.

BWOSSH.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Seseorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut coklatnya muncul di tengah tengah meja-meja besar yang ada di sekeliling orang-orang yang mendudukinya. Kecemasan Minerva berubah menjadi senyum agak menenangkan ketika orang itu datang. "Kudengar ada yang menyebut Black di pembicaraan ini." Ujar lelaki itu.

"Oh. Remus Lupin. Akhirnya kau datang." Tukas Minerva melihat kemunculan salah satu murid tersayangnya juga.

"Selamat datang, . masuk ke pembicaraan ini, kau sudah tahu resiko dan rencananya." Ungkap Dumbledore meyakinkan.

"Iya Professor. Jika di antara mereka benar ada Sirius Black, aku yang akan menghadapinya. Dia kawan lamaku. Aku yang tahu kelemahannya. Sungguh aku juga tak sangka dia mengikut pada bocah itu." Tegas Remus.

"Baiklah, kita sudah punya seseorang untuk melawan Sirius Black yang melegenda itu. Sekarang, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita." Ujar Fudge.

"Tunggu-tunggu sebentar. Kita hanya menghadapi bocah kecil putra Malfoy itu, kan? Lalu, apa tujuan ia mengadakan perang dengan kita? Dan sebenarnya, kita maju juga hanya demi menyembunyikan Harry Potter, kan? Aku tidak suka dengan rencana ini, aku tak ingin membuang nyawa dengan peristiwa yang tidak perlu." Tolak Igor Karkarroff, kepala sekolah Drumstrang dan akan meninggalkan tempat pertemuan ini.

" , semua akan di jelaskan disini. Kumohon anda kembali ke tempat duduk anda. Kita masih belum menyelesaikan semuanya." Pinta Dumbledore. Tentu, disini, semua akan di jelaskan dari awal hingga akhir.

"Proffessor, jika ini memang benar menyangkut Harry Potter, kenapa kita tidak mengajak dia juga ke pertemuan ini? Aku rasa, dia juga berhak tahu." Masukan dari Remus, membuat Dumbledore dan Fudge saling berpandangan.

"Kita akan putuskan itu ketika rapat usai." Jawab Dumbledore.

0o0

Harry duduk termenung di depan perapian di ruang rekreasi Griffyndor. Ia benar-benar mencurigai keadaan akhir-akhir ini. Dengan laki-laki berambut pirang yang menyeramkan di setiap mimpinya, meski Severus Snape terus-menerus mengunci ingatannya, tapi mantra itu lemah dari mantra Pansy sehingga Harry sudah benar-benar ingat siapa laki-laki dalam mimpinya. 'Dia' laki-laki gila yang selalu menggoda dan mengejeknya, Draco Malfoy.

Tapi, apa keperluan Draco terhadapnya dan apapula sebenarnya kejadian yang membuat dia tidak menjadi murid di Hogwarts lagi? Harry benar-benar ingin mengetahui jawabannya, tapi setiap ia bertanya tak ada satupun yang mau menjawab tentang Draco Malfoy.

Ron dan Hermione menghampiri ruang rekreasi. Terlihat punggung Harry yang menyedihkan tengah berada dekat dengan perapian. Hermione menatap lirih begitupula kekasih di sampingnya, Ron Weasley.

"Oh, Please! Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Hermione menghampiri Harry dengan tatapan sedih. Ron mencoba mencegah Hermione untuk tidak membeberkan semuanya.

"Hermione, kau jangan lakukan itu!" Cegah Ron. Tapi Hermione tak menuruti perintah Ron dan tetap berjalan menghampiri Harry. Bagi Hermione, menyembunyikan semua ini justru sama saja menyiksa Harry lebih lama lagi. Apalagi, justru harus Harry lah yang harus mengetahui semuanya. Karena Harry terlahir untuk menjadi sebuah incaran untuk para Dark Lord.

"Harry, kau belum tidur?" Lirih Hermione sambil duduk agak jauh di belakang sahabatnya itu. Ron yang memang selalu merasa apa yang Hermione putuskan itu benar, ikut duduk di samping Hermione.

"Aku belum ingin tidur, Mione. Kalian tidur saja duluan." Jawab Harry dengan hanya menolehkan pandangannya ke belakang.

Dari kalimat terakhir itu, membuat Hermione tak tahu harus memulai dari mana dan justru diam. Suasana hening seketika dan yang terdengar hanya suara gemericik kayu yang terbakar di dalam perapian.

"Harry, Dengarlah. Kau mungkin ingin mengetahui kebenarannya. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu malam ini." Hermione bertekad. Kalimat Hermione membuat Harry menolehkan semua anggota tubuhnya menghadap mereka berdua. Ya, ini yang Harry tunggu dan ia lamunkan saat ini. Harry ingin tahu kebenarannya. "Aku tidak tahu darimana harus kumulai, katakan apa yang membuatmu tak jelas dengan semua ini. Kau bertanyalah dan aku akan menjawabnya."

"Siapa Draco Malfoy?" Harry langsung menghujam pertanyaan pertama.

"Dia musuhmu selama di Hogwarts." Hermione menjawab. Harry mengangguk artinya ia sudah tahu itu, dan Harry ingin Hermione meneruskan kalimatnya. "Dia teman kita dari Slytherin. Kau tahu fakta-fakta tentang Slytherin? Semua penjahat-penjahat besar rata-rata adalah mantan murid Slytherin. Dan kejadian yang menimpa Slytherin ketika kau di beri sihir 'oblivate' dari , adalah, lenyapnya Blaise Zabini dan Draco Malfoy. Kejadiannya tragis, Harry. Di perkirakan Blaise meninggal dan jasadnya tak di temukan. Dan diduga, yang membunuhnya adalah Draco Malfoy." Terang Hermione.

Harry membulatkan mata di balik kacamata bulat itu. Mendengarnya, Harry amat kaget. Tentu, karena ia tak tahu kejadian aslinya. Dia sudah di amankan ingatannya oleh Dumbledore.

"Dan satu lagi, kau mungkin akan kaget dengan ini." Hermione menelan ludah. "Semua guru di Hogwarts mendapat kabar langsung dari Hagrid. Akupun tak sengaja mendengarnya. Aku dengar saat bersama Ron akan menuju ruang .Gonnagal, disana ada Madam Pomfrey dan Madam Sprout, kami mendengarnya dan ini bukan rahasia umum lagi Harry." Hermione memotong pembicaraannya lagi dan menarik nafas. Membuat Harry semakin penasaran dengan semua yang ia ceritakan. Ron yang ikut merasa cemas untuk apa menceritakan cerita yang akan membuat shock Harry nanti, mulai membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Voldemort sudah binasa Harry, dia tak akan memangsamu lagi."

"A-apa maksudmu, Mione?" Tanya Harry tak mengerti.

"Lihat. Tanda yang ia buat di dahimu menghilang. Artinya, dia sudah tiada, Harry. Dia sudah meninggal."

"Hei! Dumbledore berhasil membunuhnya?!" Tanya Harry Protes.

"Bukan Harry. Bukan Dumbledore. Yang membunuhnya adalah… Voldemort berhasil di kalahkan oleh Draco. Dan sekarang, Draco yang menduduki posisi Dark Lord." Ada perasaan menyesal dari Hermione ketika sudah menceritakan semua itu.

"Ke-Kenapa? Dia murid Hogwarts kan? Kenapa dia tidak kembali ke pihak kita?!" Harry semakin bingung. Kenapa si Draco Malfoy yang pengecut itu malah menjadi Dark Lord. Bukankah kalau menjadi Dark Lord adalah lawan dari Dumbledore?!

"Apapun alas an dia menjadi Dark Lord kamipun tak tahu, Harry. Tapi, jaman sudah bergulir, dan dia bukan Draco Malfoy yang kita kenal. Semua Death Eaters memujanya. Dan belum tentu pihak kita bisa mengalahkannya. Dan kenapa pula Auror, Dementor dan Fudge ada disini? Mereka mengamankanmu, Harry. Draco mengincar dirimu. Dan cepat atau lambat perang dengan pihaknya juga akan terjadi." Hermione mengusap bahu Harry.

Harry terdiam kaku. Tentu, kenapa ia begitu di inginkan oleh pihak kegelapan? Apa yang salah? Musuh Harry hanya Voldemort, bukan?

Hermione dan Ron yang tahu kecemasan Harry, memeluk sahabat mungil mereka itu. Malam ini malam kelabu bagi Hogwarts, tinggal menghitung hari perang besar akan terjadi.

0o0

Blaise terduduk lemah di dekat jendela. Luna yang datang bersama Cho menghela nafas. Luna tahu Blaise dalam keadaan kacau, bahkan laki-laki berkulit eksotik itu belum menanggalkan pakaian perangnya dari saat pulang tadi. Luna tahu kehadiran mereka justru mengganggu Blaise. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, hal tragis yang terlihat di mata Blaise beberapa hari lalu, perlu Luna obati karena cepat atau lambat, Blaise juga akan menjadi pemimpin lagi dalam perang.

"Aku tak suka dengan kesepianmu ini, Boy." Luna menghampiri Blaise dan duduk tepat di hadapannya. Blaise hanya mendelik kecil pada Luna dan mulai memalingkan pandangannya lagi keluar Manor.

"Kau tak usah ikut campur dalam urusanku, gadis sok pintar." Ujar Blaise dingin. Luna tak merespon kata-kata Blaise dan mengambil kotak obat yang sedari tadi di pegang Cho. Luna menarik tangan Blaise paksa dan mengobatinya. Blaise mendecak kesal tapi ia membiarkan Luna berbuat sesukanya daripada dia harus bertarung dengan Lovegood dari Ravenclaw itu.

"Ingat Blaise, Draco dan nona Bagshot sudah mulai mengadakan perang dua hari lagi. Sebaiknya hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu ini. Kita mati untuk Draco. Dan kami semua percaya pada kepemimpinanmu." Tegas Luna.

"Maka dari itu. Biarkan aku sendiri." Jawab Blaise dingin sambil menapik tangannya dari tangan Luna yang sudah mengobatinya.

Luna menghela nafas kesal. Dan iapun beranjak dan akan meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Jangan membuat Draco cemas. Kau yang memulai dari awal. Draco perlu bimbinganmu sebagai satu-satunya vampire yang tersisa." Ujar Luna sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar Blaise.

" . kau tetap harus jaga kesehatanmu. Kau turunlah untuk makan malam." Tambah Cho cemas dan mengikuti Luna pergi keluar.

0o0

Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Bathilda, Sirius, Regulus, Luna, Cho, Pansy, Crabbe dan Goyle tengah melaksanakan makan malam yang tak pernah di lakukan secara bersamaan di ruang makan ini. Bellatrix dan Peter sekarang sedang mengatur Gringgots, Pius tengah mengatur kementrian. Dan orang tua Pansy, Crabbe dan Goyle tengah menduduki Knockturn Alley.

Sebagian besar keluarga Luna dan Cho Chang, mulai mencari celah untuk bisa memyusup Hogwarts dan mengumpulkan pengikut dan para monster untuk ikut dalam perang. Di pihak Dark Lord, memang unggul dengan gerakan tersembunyi. Bahkan, Dumbledore dan Fudge takkan pernah tahu ada mata-mata dari pihak Draco dalam rapat penting mereka. Mereka adalah Umbridge, Evan Rosier dan Murphy Crouch. Anggota parlemen kementrian.

Saat makan malam akan di mulai, Blaise turun dari anak tangga. Membuat kecemasan Draco, Luna dan Pansy mulai mereda.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Ucap Blaise yang sudah rapi itu dan mengambil bangku di antara Draco dan Luna tepat di hadapan Lucius. Dan mereka menjalankan makan malam yang cukup resmi mengenai ada penyihir senior dan bisa di bilang tamu Draco di Manor ini. Mereka adalah sang peramal Bathilda, dan kedua pelayannya, anjingnya bernama Sirius dan pelayan berdarah dinginnya bernama Regulus.

Selesai makan malam, setelah piring-piring yang ada di meja makan sudah di bereskan. Mereka mulai berbincang. Berbincang tentang detail peperangan.

"Kita sudah tahu mengenai strategi Dumbledore. Jadi aku rasa, apa yang nanti akan aku putuskan bisa berjalan sesuai rencana. Dan target kita adalah Potter. Ya, sebenarnya, dia yang paling berbahayan dalam peran ini—"

"Aku rasa Potter bisa di tundukkan oleh Draco." Potong Luna.

"Oh. Merlin, aku tahu ada darah Lovegood dalam perbincangan ini. Maafkan aku, ." tawa Bagshot pada gadis yang berhasil memotong pembicaraannya itu. "Benar kata gadis pintar ini. Aku juga yakin Dark Lord bisa menangani Potter. Tapi disini, aku ingin mengusulkan, aku ingin kau yang memimpin rapat perang ini, Lucius."

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Lucius. Bahkan, Draco saja tersentak, bukankah dia Dark Lord saat ini?!

"Aku ingin tahu mengapa kau memutuskan seperti itu?" Tanya Draco sambil menggeleng. Terlihat dia protes.

"Oh ayolah, Dark Lord. Dumbledore memang tanggung jawabmu untuk membunuhnya. Tapi, jika kau terang-terangan menghadapinya, aku tak tahu kita benarkah akan menang. Kau Dark Lord yang bebas Draco. Kau harus membuka kamar rahasia untuk menundukan Basilisk. Aku tahu hanya darah Slytherin darimu yang bisa membuatnya patut. Kau yang mengalahkan Voldemort, benar?"

"Lalu, sebenarnya, bagaimana rencanamu?" Draco mulai menenangkan keegoisannya. Haus memang ingin mengalahkan penyihir hebat abad ini, tapi tujuan ia sebenarnya hanya mendapatkan Harry Potter.

"Tapi tunggu sebentar, Dark Lord. Mrs. Parkinson, apa benar Ginerva sudah ada di tanganmu?" Tanya Bagshot. Sepertinya wanita setengah baya itu mengetahui semuanya.

"Ya. Sudah ku mantrai dia dan tertidur di kamar mandi perempuan. Aku menyuruh Myrtle untuk menjaganya." Jelas Pansy dengan nada cemprengnya itu.

"Bagus. Bahkan sudah menyiapkannya untukmu Dark Lord. Ginerva Weasley yang akan di persembahkan untuk Basilisk saat itu nanti." Ungkap Bagshot sambil menautkan kedua jemarinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Pans? Ginerva Weasley—"

"Ya. Kekasih daripada Harry Potter, Dray." Jawab Pansy sambil memutar bola matanya. Ia tahu Draco senang akan ini. Terlihat jelas dari senyum menyeramkannya dan bola mata yang seketika berubah menjadi Rubby.

"Lucius. Aku mengandalkanmu. Kau ayah dari Dark Lord dan kau memiliki banyak pengalaman perang. Tenanglah, aku dan Regulus aka nada bersamamu dan Bellatrix untuk melumpuhkan Dumbledore."

"Baik. Ma'am." Patuh Lucius. Ya, senior Malfoy ini sudah berkali-kali menjadi pemimpin Death Eaters pada era Voldemort, dan Jenius Malfoy ini memang pengecut tapi ia pintar dalam hal taktik dan memimpin demi melindungi kaumnya.

"Sirius, setelah kau berhasil menyusup ke Hogwarts dan menaklukan Aragog di hutan terlarang. Lekas jemput Dark Lord bersama Peter Pettigrew dan segera cari Potter."

"Kau sengaja mepartnerkanku dengan tikus bodoh itu, nenek tua? Aku tidak sudi."

"Apa yang ingin kau bantah? Dark Lord tanggung jawabmu dan aku yakin Dumbledore tidak bodoh. Ia pasti akan menyerahkan Potter pada orang lain."

Semua strategi di lontarkan oleh Bathilda Bagshot. Tak ada satupun kaum yang tak berperang, semua sudah di atur Bagshot dan di bantu Luna dengan ramalan masing-masing. Besok, mereka akan mengadakan ancaman perang melewati Daily Prophet dari Kementrian langsung yang sudah di duduki Pius.

Para Goblin juga sudah berada di bawah pengawasan Bellatrix. Dan malam ini, Draco dan Luna segera menuju dimana Nagini berdiam. Nagini adalah ular yang begitu patuh terhadap Voldemort, akan sulit untuk menundukkannya, tapi Luna yakin bahwa Draco pasti bisa karena mengalir darah Dark Lord padanya. Luna akan selalu mengikuti Draco kemanapun karena Draco pasti membutuhkan Transfuse darah darinya.

0o0

Malam sudah berlalu. Draco dan Luna masih belum di ketahui kabarnya ketika setelah berbincang tentang rencana perang, mereka berdua langsung pergi ke tempat Nagini.

Matahari sudah mulai terbit. Pius melaksanakan perintah dari Manor untuk melaksanakan berita perang melalui media dan daily prophet. Bahkan kru dari daily prophet sudah berada di bawah kekuasaan Pius melalui mantra Imperio.

Mendengar berita perang itu. Semua penyihir yang siap berperang di bawah kepercayaan Dumbledore, menuju ke Hogwarts. Mereka menjadikan Hogwarts tempat paling aman. Sebagian murid Hogwarts yang tidak siap berperang di ungsikan ke tempat yang dirasa lebih aman.

Arthur dan Molly Weasley berada dalam kecemasan karena putrid semata wayang mereka berada di tangan pihak Dark Lord. Tapi mereka harus siap fisik mental untuk menghadapi perang.

Diagon Alley, Dufftown, dan Godriccs Hollows, semua sudah di sepikan. Musuh memang unggul sudah menduduki kementrian dan beberapa daerah lainnya.

Hogwarts sudah tidak lagi aman. Bahkan, semua sudah di persiapkan. Semua sudah tahu rencana perang Dumbledore dengan datangnya berita pagi ini. Semua bersiap. Bersiap menghadapi kenyataan pahit sekalipun. Mereka mempercayai Dumbledore dan bersiap mati untuk melindungi Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Murid berbakat yang berjiwa besar.

Harry tak menginginkan semua pertaruhan nyawa teman-temannya. Tapi, iapun tak bisa menentang rencana Dumbledore. Semua penyihir hebat dan Auror dari Kementrian bermalam di Hogwarts demi menunggu hari esok. Hari dimana semua akan berakhir.

IT ALL ENDS…

'_Potter. Aku akan mendapatkanmu…'_

To Be Continued…

Baaah, Author ga sabar pengen cepat peraaaaanag ~~~ XD

Mian baru update readers :3

Aku harap kalian masih setia menunggu terusan ficku. Maaf ya, Author tak punya novel HarPot dan Cuma menonton filmnya saja hingga tamat. Maaf juga kalau Author kurang berpengalaman dengan dunia Harry Potter. Author berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghidupkan karakter di fic ini tak melenceng jauh dari aslinya. Dan kesalahan penulisan nama maupun tempat, author juga minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena Author hanya mengharapkan cerita fic ini bisa mengena di hati readers semua :*

Disini Author memang hanya terpaku kepada DRARRY-nya saja. Jadi maaf kalau perang atau apapun kurang mengesankan.

Assh, ga sabar mau nulis bagian Draco sadistic to Harry-nya! X3

Mind To Repiu? Jadilah para Readers yang bisa selalu menyemangatiku dengan sebaris atau beberapa komentar di kotak Repiu :**


	7. 7

A Harry Potter Fanfic

Pairing : DMHP

"DARE YOU"

"_Ingat Cedricc, Paverell bukan hanya seorang, mereka tiga bersaudara. Dalam perang nanti, aku tidak ingin jati dirimu di ketahui. Keluarga Diggory selalu berbohong dalam masa hidupnya hanya untuk menjagamu, jadi aku ingin kau yang bisa, bisa mempertaruhkan di akhir nanti. Kau tidak lemah seperti Potter dan kau tidak jahat seperti Malfoy… ingat Cedricc, satu nyawa dari mereke berdua yang kau pilih, itu akan menjadi tuntunanmu…"_

—

"_Biarkan aku pergi ke Hogwarts, Proffessor! Aku tidak ingin membuat teman-teman dan orang-orang disana bertaruh nyawa hanya untukku! Aku harus ikut berperang!"_

"_Harry, tenanglah! Ini rencana Dumbledore! Tetap diam disini atau kita semua akan terbunuh! Aku yakin, Dumbledore akan menang! Dumbledore pasti menang!"_

—

"_Draco, jangan lupa. Kita harus merebut tongkat Elder miliknya."_

—

"_**PIERTOTUM LOCOMOTOR."**_

0o0

_*Backsound Lily's Theme of Harry Potter Film*_

Fajar sudah terbit. Hogwarts sudah bersiap. Semua pahlawan penyihir berkumpul didalam kastil, bahkan, sebagian murid Hogwarts yang siap berperang juga sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk akhir hari ini. Ya, akhir dari dunia sihir…

Dumbledore berjalan kearah lapangan depan Hogwarts. Dia menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Dia sudah siap dengan takdir hari ini. Semua bergantung di tangannya. Dumbledore percaya, ramalan lain bukan akhir dari hidupnya. Ia masih berpegang teguh pada ramalan Trelawney yang ia tak pernah tahu bahwa itu bersumber dari ramalan _Cadmus Peverell_, saudara kedua dari ketiga bersaudara Peverell, Dumbledore tak pernah menyadari satu hal itu. Lelaki itu terlalu berambisi pada kekuatan dan kemenangannya untuk menghancurkan Voldemort. Tapi sayangnya, musuh bebuyutannya itu terkalahkan oleh anak dalam ramalan lain putra pertama Peverell, _Antioch Peverell _Dark Lord muda yang tak pernah ada, dia adalah si pangeran es dari Slytherin, mantan muridnya, lelaki tampan berhati keras, Draco Malfoy.

Nampak Minerva berada di depannya bersama guru asrama dari Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw. Disisi timur, ada Severus Snape bersama Cedricc Diggory, murid Hufflepuff, dan Oliver Wood, Keeper Quidditch dari Gryffindor juga beberapa guru dari Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons. Disisi Barat, ada Alastor Moody, Murphy Crouch, Evan Rosier, Umbridge dan beberapa staff kementrian dan juga beberapa guru Hogwarts. Disisi belakang, ada Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Charlie dan Percy Weasley. Mereka mengacungkan semua tongkat sihir mereka keatas, untuk membuat gelembung pertahanan pada Kastil dan sekitar Hogwarts.

Fudge, Igor, Maxime dan Dumbledore setia di pintu kastil Hogwarts. Mereka tokoh terkuat dalam perang ini, salah satu dari mereka yang bisa di jangkau oleh pihak Dark Lord, maka, perang berada dalam ketidak seimbangan.

Albus maju kedepan. Tepat kearah dekorasi patung-patung berbaju ksatria yang berada di dinding-dinding pintu masuk kastil. "Aku Albus Dumbledore, memerintahkan kepada kalian untuk menerima tugas sebagaimana kalian diciptakan untuk melindungi Hogwarts, PIERTOTUM LOCOMOTOR!"

BRUGG. BRUUG. BRUGG.

Satu persatu patung-patung itu bergerak dan turun dari kelelapannya. Sihir yang hanya bisa di gunakan sekali ini, sungguh memang terlihat mengagumkan. Tapi, ketika semua patung itu sudah ikut turun, Hogwarts sudah mulai tidak aman…

"Proffesor, apakah kita yakin akan—" Maxime terlalu khawatir, ya, bagaimana tidak, orang-orang yang bersama Dumbledore, amat sangat terhitung, bahkan, sebagian murid Hogwarts ada yang berada di pihak Dark Lord…

"Tenang saja, Madam. Kita orang-orang hebat…" Tegas Dumbledore. Dia memang sangat marah bahwa drama daripada anak-anak kecil Slytherin bisa membodohinya. Bahkan, golongan putih seperti Lovegood bisa dihasut oleh kegelapan sana. Dumbledore tidak mau mengakui cara licik Draco. Bahkan, ia juga tak bisa memasukkan mata-mata ke Manor yang gelap itu.

Ia tak tahu apa sebenarnya maksud dari perang ini.

Ia juga tak tahu apa tujuan Draco.

Ia tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran laki-laki yang ia anggap hanya bocah ingusan itu.

Dare You… Draco…

**IT ALL ENDS**

Langit gelap dan suasana mencekam masih setia menemani Malfoy Manor. Draco yang sudah mengenakan Tuxedo hitam yang telah terbalut baju jirahnya, mulai berjalan kearah balkon ditemani kaki tangannya, Luna Lovegood, pemimpin perang, Sang Ayah, momnya dan sahabat terpercayanya, Blaise Zabini.

Draco tersenyum melihat lautan hitam yang ada di bawah sana. Lautan itu terdiri dari beberapa Death Eaters yang dulunya setia pada Voldemort, selebihnya, Death Eaters yang begitu setia kepadanya, lalu, keluarga kedua baginya yaitu semua mantan murid dan sahabat-sahabat Slytherinnya. Lalu, anggota-anggota parlemen ayahnya dan banyaknya anggota kementrian yang dikalahkan Pius yang kini patuh kepadanya. Bellatrix dan sisa-sisa saudaranya, para peri rumah, dan satu-satunya pendukung Draco dari Ravenclaw, yaitu keluarga Lovegood dan Cho Chang.

Draco menyeringai dan seketika taring dan mata rubynya terlihat. Nampaknya, Draco begitu bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Pasukannya dua kali lipat lebih banyak daripada Dumbledore. Dan mereka terdiri dari orang-orang kuat dan juga sadis sepanjang masa. Itu membuat Draco yakin bahwa tak mungkin ia tak mendapatkan Harry-nya.

Ya, Harry yang selama 17 tahun dicintainya.

Harry Potter yang selalu ia goda dengan menyerang atau mengejeknya.

Harry Potter yang selalu terlihat manis dan tak sabar Draco untuk memilikinya.

SEPENUHNYA.

Lalu, saat itu, hewan besar melata mulai melilit kearah leher Draco. Membuat Draco tersadar dari kebahagiannya.

"Oh, Kau Nagini." Ucap Draco dengan bahasa parseltongue pada ular yang ditaklukannya tengah malam itu.

"Jangan terlalu berbahagia Dark Lord. Kau pasti menang." Ungkap Nagini agar Draco tak terlalu terhanyut dalam kemenangannya nanti.

Draco tersenyum. Ular besar ini hanya menurut padanya setelah Voldy. Bahkan, Nagini bilang, Voldy tak pernah melakukan hal baik padanya. Voldy selalu menyiksanya sehingga Nagini mengutuk jiwa Voldy yang berada didalamnya. Voldy yang marah, mengurungnya diatas gunung. Namun, itu membuat Nagini bisa memenuhi kekuatannya lagi hingga ia di jemput oleh Draco, Dark Lord yang baru, awalnya, Nagini tak mempercayai semua Dark Lord dan menyerang Draco berkali-kali hingga Draco tak pernah menyerah untuk mencari kesetiaan Nagini terhadapnya.

"Maafkan aku Dark Lord." Ungkap Nagini sambil menjilat luka di leher Draco akibat serangannya digunung.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nagini. Kesetianmu padaku sudah membuatku tenang." Ujar Draco sambil mengusap kepala ular jenis anaconda itu.

"Tidak Dark Lord, kau yang sudah membuat aku mempercayaimu." Ungkap Nagini senang. Nagini hanya sayang pada Dark Lord ini yang paling bisa memahami bahasa dan dirinya. "Omong-omong, mata dan gigi taringmu membuatku tak menyukainya."

"Ahaha. Maafkan aku, Nagini." Desis Draco dengan tawa simpulnya.

Sampai sejauh ini, Draco sudah bisa mengendalikan jiwanya yang lain, yaitu darah daripada vampire buatan yang diberikan Peverell kepadanya. Ia dapat menggunakan sosok berbahaya itu sesuai dengan keinginannya. Bahkan, Draco bisa menggunakan kekuatan vampirenya itu tanpa harus merubah sosoknya.

Ia tak sabar untuk membunuh semua orang yang berusaha menyembunyikan Harry Potter miliknya.

"DENGARLAH PASUKANKU! Hari ini adalah hari yang kita tunggu-tunggu! Hari ini sudah tiba! Apa kalian ingin PERANG?!" Seru Draco.

"KAMI MENGINGINKANNYA DARK LORD" Seru lautan hitam di bawah sana.

"APA KALIAN INGIN MEMBALAS DENDAM?!"

"KAMI MENGINGINKANNYA DARK LORD!"

"HARI INI ADALAH HARI DIMULAINYA KITA BERJAYA! TAK SEPENUHNYA YANG PUTIH ITU BENAR! KEGELAPANPUN PUNYA HAK UNTUK HIDUP! KEGELAPANPUN PUNYA HAK UNTUK MENGUASAI! KEGELAPAN DAN RAS KITA SEMUA, BUKAN TERLAHIR UNTUK DI RENGGUT NYAWANYA OLEH MEREKA YANG SOK SUCI ITU! MEREKA TAK PERNAH MEMAHAMI PENDERITAAN KITA! KALIAN SIAP UNTUK HARI INI!?" Tegur Draco. Ya, tujuan Draco memang Harry. Tapi tujuan Draco untuk pengikutnya adalah kebahagian. Hidup bahagia tanpa harus di kejar oleh orang-orang yang akan merenggut nyawa mereka.

"KAMI SIAP DARK LORD! KAMI HIDUP DAN MATI UNTUKMU!" Seru mereka semua bersemangat. Draco menyeringai senang. Dadanya berdebar mendengar kesetiaan banyaknya lautan hitam itu. Tentu saja, dia adalah Dark Lord termuda yang pernah ada. Pemuda cerdas yang bisa menduduki dan membunuh Voldemort, bukanlah pemuda yang dianggap enteng kekuatannya.

Draco amat terharu. Draco benar-benar bahagia atas semua balasan untuk masanya sekarang. Kalau saja bukan karena Paverell, ia tak akan mungkin bisa merasakan ini semua.

Padahal dahulu, Draco hidup dalam masa-masa yang menderita.

Pada umur lima tahun saja, Draco dikuasai rasa sakit akibat vampire yang ada didalam dirinya.

Pada umur sepuluh tahun, dia disembunyikan keberadannya oleh ayah dan ibunya karena ia adalah anak dalam ramalan.

Pada umur 12 tahun, dia sudah menjadi kaki tangan Voldemort. Tak sedikit siksaan yang ia dapatkan dari Voldemort. Ia masuk ke Hogwart hanya untuk melihat perkembangan Harry Potter, target yang amat diinginkan Voldemort ketika Harry dewasa nanti.

Draco membencinya. Draco melakukan semua yang diperintahkannya hanya untuk menyelamatkan mom dan dadnya yang berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan jati dirinya.

Dan juga untuk menyelamatkan takdir cintanya. Harry Potter…

Draco lalu masuk kedalam bersama Luna, Nagini dan Momnya. Kemudian, ayahnya yang memang memimpin perang, mulai memberikan pengarahan-pengarahan tentang perang kepada lautan hitam dibawah sana.

"Hohoho, pemuda yang tampan ini benar-benar bisa diandalkan ya." Ujar Bagshot ketika Draco baru saja masuk keruangannya. Tak lupa, kedua saudara Black masih setia mendampinginya.

"Semua berkat bantuanmu juga, Nona." Jawab Draco sopan.

"Aku sudah tak ragu lagi untuk kemenangan kita. Aragog, para monster dan para Troll sudah bersiap dihutan terlarang bersama suku liar lainnya."

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau memberikan pengarahan terhadapku dan pasukanku."

"Ya. Ya, kau memang akan menang. Tapi kestabilanmulah yang harusnya di khawatirkan, Dark Lord." Sirius nyolot sambil mengorek-orek telinganya. Draco mengerutkan alisnya. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku tahu aku mungkin tak cukup untuk Draco. Secepatnya, kami akan mengejar Harry Potter." Tukas Luna.

"Oh, bukan begitu masalahnya, nyonya Lovegood." Potong Bathilda. "Potter tak mungkin bisa kita dapatkan semudah memetik apel. Untuk masuk Hogwarts saja, banyak pertahanan-pertahanan yang harus kita lewati. Kalau saja Umbridge, Evan dan Murphy tidak ada didalam sana, mungkin kita juga tak akan mungkin bisa menerobosnya. Kita hanya bisa mulai menyerang kalau memang mereka tak diketahui oleh pihak Dumbledore dan membuka pintu masuk untuk kita dari dalam. Mau tak mau, kita juga harus mencari nyonya Granger yang setidaknya lebih mudah untuk diambil."

"Aku tak ingin memakan darah mudblood itu." Ungkap Draco jijik.

"Sure, jika dia memang tak sesuai denganmu, hanya dengan satu cara, kau alihkan perhatian yang lain dengan mengeluarkan Basilisk dan kita bisa melumpuhkan Dumbledore. Jika kau punya tongkat eldernya, kita bisa memenangkannya dengan skor 1 sama. Karena ada kemungkinan, Potter bisa lebih kuat dari Dumbledore. Bagaimana?"

Draco melihat Hawthorn yang digenggamnya. Mengeluarkan Basilisk memang tugasnya… tapi, itu menghambat jalan untuk mencari Potter, kan? Ia tak ingin ada orang yang berhasil menangkap Potter selain dirinya. Dia ingin dia orang pertama yang bisa mengambil Potter dari kastil itu.

"Bagaimana, Draco?" Tanya Bathilda meyakinkan.

"Sepertinya kau bisa membaca semua pikiranku bahwa aku tak akan pergi ke kamar Rahasia, Nona Bagshot." Desis Draco. Ia tak bisa melakukan kebohongan lagi jika berada didepan wanita tua itu. "Baiklah, tapi siapa yang akan jadi korbannya?"

"Lalala, dia ada disini, Dray~" Pansy datang bersama Crabbe dan Goyle yang tengah menahan Ginny Weasley. "Untung saja aku sempat mengendap kekamar mandi Myrtle ketika kau pergi untuk menjemput Nagini. Ternyata, pagi ini Hogwarts sudah dibuat pertahanan, huft."

Draco menyeringai lagi. Ya, seringaian Draco tak terhitung untuk hari ini. Draco benar-benar senang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?! Lepaskan aku! Aku tak akan biarkan kau membunuh Harry yang kucintai! Argg!" ketika Ginny berontak dan bersikeras, ketika Ginny mengucap 'Harry yang dicintainya' tiba-tiba saja Draco hilang dari pandangan Ginny dan sekarang dia ada dibelakangnya sambil menarik rambut panjangnya.

"Akan kurobek mulutmu itu kalau kau masih ribut, Weasel! Dan jangan kau coba menyebut kata-kata Harry lagi dengan mulut busukmu itu!" Geram Draco begitu amat terlihat dengan keluarnya mata ruby-nya lagi. Sirius terkikik pelan melihat reaksi Dark Lord terhebat itu. Dia cemburu dengan gadis biasa seperti Ginny itu?

"Melihat keberaniannya. Biar kusarankan, aku agak ragu dengan kesetiaan Basilisk pada kita. Bagaimana, kalau kita berikan nyonya pemberani ini pada Basilisk setelah Basilisk melakukan tugasnya, hm?" Usul Bathilda dibelakang sana.

"Aku setuju denganmu." Seringai Draco tidak tahan untuk memperlihatkan pada Harry yang sudah berhasil ditangkapnya, bagaimana cara wanita yang dicintainya itu mati dengan mengenaskan.

Ginny yang merasakan aura aneh dari mereka semua mulai bergetar hebat. Tentu saja ia amat takut. Bahkan, ia berharap, akan benar-benar ada orang yang bisa menolongnya saat ini…

**IT ALL ENDS**

Ini hari Perang…

Ini hari akhir bagi dunia sihir…

Dan saat ini, kegelapan menguasai setiap wilayah dunia sihir. Bahkan, sekarang juga, langit-langit di atas Hogwarts, mulai menjadi gelap sebagaimana warna yang dicintai Draco…

Lucius, bersama beribu-ribu lautan hitam pengikut setia putranya, sudah sampai diatas tebing yang mana mereka semua bisa melihat sejelas mungkin keadaan Hogwarts di bawah sana.

Dark Lord, Luna Lovegood, Bathilda Bagshot, dan Narcissa, berdiri setia di belakang sang pemimpin perang.

Dari sisi hutan terlarang, dipimpin oleh Xenophilius Lovegood bersama Aragog, mempersiapkan para Troll dan hewan-hewan buas lainnya dan juga para suku liar. Disisi pintu masuk belakang Hogwarts, yang dipimpin oleh Blaise Zabini, mempersiapkan para Slytherin untuk menyerbu, dan disisi Barat haluan Hogwarts, Pius bersama pihak-pihak kementrian mulai bersiap.

"Sekarang, sudah tiba saatnya, kita menghirup udara baru untuk kehidupan kita." Ujar Lucius tenang. Lalu, ia mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya ketika beberapa Death Eaters maju kedepan mendampinginya. "….BOMBARDA!" Seru Lucius dan para pendampingnya sambil mengarahkan tongkat sihir mereka kearah pertahanan Hogwarts.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Semua yang berada di dalam Hogwarts melotot melihat pertahanan Hogwarts mulai menipis.

"SEMUANYA PADA POSISI MASING-MASING! LINDUNGI PARA KEPALA SEKOLAH DAN BAPAK KEMENTRIAN! PERANG DIMULAI!" Perintah Minerva.

Semua mulai bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Dumbledore, Fudge, Maxime dan Igor dihalau Hagrid, Severus dan beberapa rekan lain untuk menuju menara astronomi.

Bathilda dan Draco tersenyum menyeringai melihat keadaan luar biasa itu.

"SEMUANYA! SERAAANG!" Teriak lantang Lucius, Pius, Xenophilius dan Blaise.

"WHOAAA!" Seru para penyerang sambil berlari menuju arah Hogwarts.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Perang dimulai, para Dementors dan patung-patung ksatria bersiaga menjaga pintu depan Hogwarts.

"Expecto Patronum!" Teriak Luna dan Draco bersamaan untuk menghalau makhluk-makhluk menjijikkan itu. Ya, mereka harus segera pergi kekamar rahasia.

DUAARR! DUAARR!

"Proffessor Minerva! Pintu masuk barat sudah dihancurkan! Mereka sudah masuk Hogwarts!" Seru seorang auror. Minerva mendecak kesal, tak disangka ternyata ada orang dalam yang berada di pihak Dark Lord, rencana perang Dumbledore mulai kacau. Untung saja untuk berjaga, Harry sudah diamankan.

"Tetap pertahankan posisi kalian! Tetap menyerang! Berusaha melindungi diri dan lindungi pula yang lain! Keluarkan semua kemampuan kalian!" Tegas Minerva dengan lantang.

Draco menyeringai. Ia berjalan santai kedalam kastil dengan Luna yang setia mendampinginya. Sampai saat ini, keadaannya masih sehat-sehat saja, membuat Draco percaya diri akan dirinya yang sudah mengatasi vampire sialan itu.

Pasukan yang berada disisi-sisinya membuat pertahanan agar Draco tak terluka sedikitpun. Ya, Draco dikawal secara acak dan tersembunyi hingga ia menuju kamar rahasia.

Beberapa pihak Hogwarts yang mengetahui bahwa Sang Dark Lord berhasil memasuki Hogwarts, mereka berlomba-lomba menjauh dari kekuatan yang hebat itu, hanya dengan melihat sosok tampan dengan surai platinum, dagu yang lancip dan mata ruby itu, murid Hogwarts yang masih hijau pengalaman perangnya mulai gentar. Siapa sangka, murid yang sebaya dengan mereka menduduki posisi Dark Lord dan mereka merasakan kekuatan hebat itu hanya dengan melihat keangkuhan cara berjalan Draco.

"Sial." Gumam Dumbledore yang mengetahui Draco berhasil memasuki Hogwarts. "Aku harus turun untuk membunuh bocah itu!" Geramnya.

"Tunggu, Proffesor! Dia hanya mencari Potter, jangan sia-siakan nyawamu untuk setitik emosimu. Biarkan aku memancing dirinya pergi kemari." Cegah Snape. Ya, matanya melirih melihat sosok anak baptisnya selama di Slytherin ituyang sekarang tengah berjalan dibawah sana. Sosok Draco berubah begitu menyeramkan dimata Snape. Ia tahu semua masalah Draco, dia ia juga tahu apa tujuannya mengincar Potter. Snape tau ia mencintai pemuda bernama Harry Potter itu. Terlarang memang, tapi, Snape juga pernah merasakan perasaan menyiksa itu ketika hati kita tak sengaja mencintai seorang yang berjenis sama dengan kita.

Ya, James Potter…

Severus turun dari menara astronomi setelah dapat menenangkan emosi Albus Dumbledore.

Disisi lain, Cedricc tahu kemana tujuan Draco sekarang, Cedricc tahu kalau Draco akan membangunkan ular keparat itu!

Dengan amat bersusah-susah melawan beribu-ribu penjahat yang mengincarnya lagi dan lagi, Cedricc tetap berusaha untuk mengejar musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Siapa sangka, bahwa anak dalam ramalan lainPeverell ini menginginkan hal yang sama juga dengan Draco. Harry Potter memiliki kelebihan-kelebihan yang tidak mereka miliki.

Ya, Harry Potter memiliki aura kebaikan yang begitu suci.

Draco dan Cedricc, sama-sama ingin memilikinya…

Perang sudah terpecah belah di tempat menuntut ilmu ini. Tapi perang berjalan tidak seimbang. Pasukan Dark Lord beribu-ribu lebih banyak dari pasukan Dumbledore. Itu membuat satu-persatu nyawa yang suci melayang.

Bahkan, pasukan-pasukan terkuat dan tersadis berada di pihak Dark Lord memang tak bisa dianggap enteng keberadaannya. Membuat pahlawan dari pihak Dumbledore mulai pesimis bahwa Draco akan menang dan mengalahkan Dumbledore. Namun, seketika semangat mereka muncul ketika mereka mengingat, mereka memiliki pahlawan lain.

Ya, pahlawan yang sedang di sembunyikan sekarang…

**IT ALL ENDS**

Sementara itu, jauh di dunia muggle sana…

Harry sedang bersama Lupin, Hermione, Ron dan Neville. Dia masih bersembunyi di kediaman keluarga Dursley. Vernon, Petunia dan Dudley tak pernah menyadari bahwa Harry tidak sendiri di kamarnya. Bahkan, semua penduduk muggle tidak tahu bahwa dunia lain disana sedang berguncang.

Mereka juga tak menyadari keadaan buruk yang akan menimpa keadaan mereka nanti.

Harry terduduk dengan rasa yang amat bersalah. Kawan-kawannya memahami perasaannya itu.

"Harry, tenanglah." Ujar Hermione sambil mengusap bahu Harry.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Mione! Mereka semua tengah berperang sekarang sedangkan aku hanya bisa bersembunyi seperti ini!" Geram Harry kesal. Rasanya, ingin menangis saja. Bagi Harry, sudah cukup kalau dia kehilangan orang tua yang disayangnya. Ia tak mau kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi…

Ron menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku juga khawatir pada Ginny.. dan juga yang lainnya." Ungkapnya gelisah. Ucapan Ron, membuat Harry tambah terpukul dan benar-benar menyalahkan dirinya.

Mata hijau Harry mulai menajam. Ia marah, tentu, sangat marah. Bahkan, ia berharap bisa bertemu Draco Malfoy dan membunuhnya! Ia yakin, ia tak lemah. Harry kuat, dia yakin bisa mengalahkan Draco…

**IT ALL ENDS**

Draco sampai di kamar mandi milik Myrtle. Tapi saat itu, Draco menjatuhkan lututnya kelantai.

"Ukh.."

"Draco, kau baik-baik saja?!" Luna langsung menahan lengan Draco. Draco tak percaya kenapa badannya jadi lemah begini. Jiwa vampirenya tengah berguncang, dia merasakan ada hawa aneh di kejauhan sana yang berniat membunuhnya…

"Fufufu, Ohh The Dark Lord~~ Mau pergi ke kamar rahasia, hm?" Myrtle muncul dan mendekat pada Luna dan Draco.

"Khh… apa yang ingin kau katakan?!" Desis Draco. Luna berusaha menggulung lengan bajunya dan memberikan lengannya pada Draco.

"Kuberitahu saja… aku juga muak dengan kastil ini, aku juga berharap Basilisk cepat-cepat di keluarkan dari kastil… tapi aku rasa, satu orang tumbal saja yang akan kau berikan nanti, aku yakin dia takkan mau menuruti perintahmu, Dark Lord." Ujar Myrtle.

"Dray!" Pansy datang bersama Crabbe dan Goyle yang membawa Ginny. "Kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Tenang, Pans. Aku tak apa." jawab Draco ketika sudah menghisap darah Luna.

"Baguslah kau sudah menghisap darah duluan. Tapi aku menyarankan, dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu, kau hanya bertahan di kamar rahasia satu jam saja, fufufu." Tambah Myrtle dan lalu ia menghilang di balik dinding.

Draco tahu hantu perempuan itu tidak main-main, ia lalu menyentuh keran yang bergambar ular itu dan kemudian berkata dengan bahasa Parseltongue.

"OPEN"

Seketika westafel berdiri yang berputar itu mulai bergerak dan membuka sebuah pintu masuk. Kemudian, Draco dan lain turun kesana. Mereka berhasil membuka pintu rumah Basilisk dan kemudian, kepala ular yang besar muncul ketika Draco baru saja menyuruh teman-teman dan gadis Weasel itu untuk menutup mata sebentar agar tidak ada siapapun yang terbunuh lebih dulu. Sedangkan Draco, dia menggunakan mata Ruby vampirenya untuk berbicara dengan ular keras kepala itu.

"Dare You… apa yang kau inginkan sehingga membangunkanku dari kelelapan, bocah?" Suara bernada besar dan menyeramkan dari ular raksasa itu, membuat semua yang memejamkan mata mulai merinding.

"Aku ingin kau menghancurkan Hogwarts." Perintah Draco.

"Heh, kau siapaku bocah sialan? Beraninya kau menyuruh peliharaan Salazar sepertiku." Ejek Basilisk, dia tahu, Draco tak memiliki kehebatan seperti tuannya terdahulu itu.

"Ini." Draco menyeret lengan Ginny yang masih terikat itu dan menunjukkannya pada Basilisk. "Aku akan memberi makanmu ketika kau berhasil mematuhi perintahku."

"Brengsek kau, Malfoy!" Umpat Ginny namun dengan segera Draco menjambak rambutnya. Membuat Ginny tak berhenti meringis.

Basilisk menatap kearah gadis berambut merah yang tengah memejamkan mata dan memberontak disamping Draco itu. "Aku bukan kelinci percobaan yang bisa kau manfaatkan, bocah." Geramnya.

"Oh ayolah, Basilisk. Apa kau tidak tahu, aku ini seorang Dark Lord, dan diluar sana terjadi perang yang besar! Apa kau tidak merasakannya?" Basilisk menatap tidak percaya. Tapi, ia membenarkan bahwa Draco memang Dark Lord pengganti Voldemort saat ini. Aura hitam yang memancar di sekitar pemuda tampan itu hebatnya bukan main.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ingin semua mayat yang mati menjadi santapanku di akhir perang nanti. Tapi jika kau yang memenangkannya, jika kau kalah, aku akan mencari dirimu untuk makananku" Tawar Basilisk.

"Sure." Seringai Draco ketika dia melihat semua badan Basilisk mulai melata keluar dari kamar rahasia. Betapa Draco senang bisa memenangkan peperangan ini nanti justru kalau Basilisk berada di pihaknya.

Dan ketika Basilisk keluar, saat itu, ada tiga asap hitam yang terbang menghampiri Draco. Ketika ketiga asap itu berada dekatnya, mereka berubah menjadi sosok Blaise, Sirius dan Peter.

"?" Draco mengerutkan alisnya melihat kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba lebih cepat itu.

"Gawat Dark Lord, Tuan Lucius, Nona Narcissa dan Nona Bagshot berhasil meringkus Fudge, Igor dan Maxime. Mereka sekarang tengah memojokkan Dumbledore! Kita dibohongi, Dark Lord! Harry Potter tidak berada di Hogwarts!" Jelas Peter.

Mendengar kabar itu, Draco amat marah. Dia tidak menyangka ada rencana lain yang di persiapkan kakek tua sialan itu. Urat didahi Draco berkedut, gigi Draco bergemeretak dan mata Draco menjadi berwana Ruby yang amat pekat dan tajam.

"DARE YOU, DUMBLEDORE! I'LL KILL YOU! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH SEMUA YANG MENYEMBUNYIKAN POTTER DARIKU!" Teriak Draco marah dan mulai menjadi asap hitam yang akan menuju menara astronomi.

**IT ALL ENDS**

Dumbledore tepat berada di ujung jendela menara astronomi. Ia bisa lihat dengan jelas, wanita tinggi bernama Maxime itu berada di genggaman Xenophilius, Igor Karkaroff sudah babak belur di tangan Pius, Fudge juga sudah tak berkutik lagi di tangan Lucius. Hagrid di tahan oleh Regulus dan Severus berhasil di tahan Bellatrix.

Dan saat ini, tangan kanan Dumbledore yang memegang tongkat Elder, berhasil dilumpuhkan Bathilda yang sekarang tengah memojokkannya.

"Aku tak sangka kau salah satu perencana perang di pihak Draco…" Gumam Albus datar. Tak terima memang ada pertahanan dan penyerangan yang begitu kuat dipihak lawannya. Bahkan, dengan kehadiran wanita langka itu saja sudah membuat perang Draco begitu sempurna.

"Kenapa? Kau pikir aku sudah mati?" Ujar Bathilda menyindir. "Aku amat membencimu Albus, karena kau telah membunuh semua Peverell tercintaku… asal kau tahu saja, ramalan Trelawneypun berjalan sesuai skenarioku…" Ungkapnya sambil memancarkan tatapan benci yang amat dalam pada Dumbledore.

Dumbledore melotot mendengar kebenarannya, bahwa sejak kelahiran Harry Potter dan kemunculan Voldemort, dia memang sudah dibodohi ramalan sialan itu.

"Ya, meski sesuai dengan skenarioku. Tapi, kemunculan Potter itu memang benar adanya." Ungkap wanita tua itu. Tentu saja, kehadiran Draco, Potter dan Cedricc adalah karena ketidak sempurnaannya ramalan Bathilda sehingga menghasilkan anak-anak yang malang itu.

"SIALAN KAU, KAKEK TUA BRENGSEK!" Draco muncul dari asap hitam tepat berada dihadapan Dumbledore. Semua yang ada di tempat maupun yang mengikutinya melotot melihat aksi terang-terangan Draco itu.

"DRACO!" Ujar Lucius dan Narcissa cemas mengingat Albus masih memiliki tongkat sakti itu. Baru saja di khawatirkan, Draco yang tengah mencekik leher Albus itu membuat Albus berkesempatan mengacungkan ujung tongkat eldernya kearah leher Draco.

"Catch you…" Seringai Dumbledore. "Stup—"

Krrk. Suara tulang remuk lengan Dumbledore terdengar ketika Draco menggenggam lengan yang mengancamnya dengan tongkat Elder itu. Draco amat marah, terlihat jelas di bola mata merahnya. Perlahan, Draco mengambil alih memegang tongkat tua itu.

"Ingat masamu, Dumbledore." Senyum Draco licik. "Katakan padaku, DIMANA POTTER?!"

Albus tetap menatap datar kemarahan pemuda dihadapannya ini. Dan saat itu, ia sempat melirik kearah kawan-kawan di menara astronominya itu. "—sampai matipun, aku akan menjaga Harry. Aku tak akan memberitahukannya padamu, Draco."

Kata-kata Dumbledore membuat Draco tambah naik pitam, semua yang ada disana mulai khawatir dengan keadaan selanjutnya. Sehingga…

"AVADA KEDRAVA!" Suara lantang Draco membuat tubuh gumpal Dumbledore jatuh kebawah sana. Semua tersenyum melihat keindahan suasana itu. Bahkan, mereka bangga melihat Dark Lord muda yang mereka puja.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Aw!" Bellatrix terpental dan membuat semua mata teralih. Namun pada saat itu, Severus berubah menjadi asap hitam dan pergi entah kemana.

Draco tercengang melihat kelonggaran pertahanan Bellatrix itu. Tapi ia mencurigai Snape akan pergi kesuatu tempat yang menunjukkannya kepada Potter.

Dengan segera, Draco merubah dirinya menjadi asap dan berusaha mengikuti jejak Severus. Dan dengan sengaja diikuti Blaise, Pansy, Luna, Sirius dan Peter Pettigrew.

Hari ini, Albus Dumbledore telah tiada.

Perang disini, menyatakan, pihak putih gugur dan pihak hitam berkuasa.

Perang berakhir disini, tapi misi Draco belum terlaksana.

Harry Potter-nya belum ia temukan, Harry Potter yang seharusnya menjadi ancaman untuk keselamatannya…

To Be Continued…

Huffft *heboh sendiri pas ngetik*

Sorry ya all, jadinya kek gini, osh, author gapuna ide buat bikin plot perang :3

Dan mian juga TBC dulu,,, osh, masih dipikirkan ide yang matang biar fic-nya tambah seru XO

Dan sebagai bocoran, author berusaha untuk mempublish ff Dare You pada hari Jumat *tidak ditentukan waktunya* karena author juga manusia yang punya urusan didunia nyata dan kewajiban menjalankan ff yang lain DX

Dan sepertinya, ff ini juga sebentar lagi mau tamat =,=

Yosh, daripada banyak cingcong author yang bikin OOC, di ripu aja dulu boleh? :*


	8. 8

A Harry Potter Fanfic

Pairing : DMHP

"DARE YOU"

_**CURANG.**_

_**TIDAK ADIL.**_

_**Selalu saja begitu.**_

_**Mengapa selalu pihak yang benar yang selalu dimenangkan?**_

_**Layaknya scenario film, novel ataupun komik-komik?**_

_**SHIT. **_

_**Memangnya tidak boleh kalau tokoh antagonis yang menikmati "Happy Ending"?**_

_**Memang di akui, 'Draco Malfoy', adalah tokoh antagonis. Musuh dalam cerita ini. Tapi, tidak berhak-kah jika tokoh antagonis mencintai tokoh protagonis?**_

_**Di setiap cerita SELALU ADA unsur percintaan, bukan?**_

_**Dan BIASANYA, pihak antagonis selalu dikalahkan oleh pihak Protagonis.**_

_**Tidak bisakah pemikiran itu kita balik-kan?**_

_**Setuju-kah kalian jika 'AKU' mencintai Harry Potter?!**_

_**Dapatkah kalian mendukungku, 'Draco Malfoy' untuk memenangkan perang ini sehingga 'Malaikat' itu jadi milikku?**_

_**Lihat saja, aku akan mengubah semua pemikiran itu!**_

_**Karena 'Harry Potter' hanya milikku seorang…**_

_**Dare You… Draco… **__*Tembak Author*_

**0o0IniAdalahFanfiction,SemuaKeanehanBisaTerjadiDisi ni…#WilayahBebasKarangAuthor#0o0**

DUARR.

Ledakan besar terdengar di sekitar jalan Privet Drive. Ledakan jelas-jelas terdengar dari kediaman Dursley. Semua Muggles yang tinggal di sekitarnya tak ada yang berani untuk keluar rumah. Selain ledakan itu misterius, haripun masih tengah malam. Ditambah lagi, itu hanya ledakan sekilas tanpa meninggalkan bencana kebakaran. Bahkan untuk membuka tirai jendelapun, mereka tak cukup nyali…

"SIAL! SIAL! SIALAAN!" Seorang pemuda dengan postur bak pangeran yang disertai rambut platinum berwarna remang di tengah malam itu, mengumpat kesal sambil menendang sisa-sisa kayu rumah yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi itu.

Tiga sahabatnya masih tenang disisinya, sedangkan dua orang lain yang menemaninya, tampak terlihat mengambil jarak dari sang Dark Lord, yang satu ketakutan, dan satu laginya malas mendengarnya.

"KEMANA HARRY-KU PERGI?!" Teriak Draco garang. Dan tak segan-segan lagi menendang mayat gendut yang sekujur tubuhnya terlihat gosong hingga terpental kearah dua mayat yang juga mati mengenaskan. Dan saat ini, pikiran Draco tak terkendali hanya karena kakek tua bangka itu mengelabuinya.

Kedua tangannya bergemeretak hanya karena tak sabar ingin menangkap 'Harry Potter'nya dalam pelukan.

"Bersabarlah sedikit, Dray. Kita pasti akan menemukannya." Rajuk Pansy.

"Jangan buang waktu-waktu terakhir dengan emosi egoismu. Karena beberapa menit lagi kau harus mengganti darahmu." Terang Luna datar.

Ketika suara sang pangeran kegelapan tak terdengar lagi, Sirius mengendus-endus sekitarnya. Kemudian, ia menoleh kearah sang Dark Lord yang tengah naik darah itu.

"Aku mencium bau Snape. Sepertinya, tak lama mereka pergi dari sini. Arahnya menuju Leacky Cauldron." Terangnya datar.

Mendapat penjelasan itu, langsung saja Draco terbang meninggalkan yang lain.

"Ck. Dasar anak itu." Decak Blaise.

0o0

Sementara di Leacky Cauldron...

"Cepat-cepat, kita harus segera pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman." Snape menggiring trio Gryffindor dan Neville yang berjalan di depannya di koridor yang sempit ini. Sedangkan Lupin masih setia berjalan di belakang pria berjubah hitam itu yang terlihat panik.

"Proffessor! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" teriak Harry yang berjalan paling depan, ingin sekali menggapai proffessor pembawa informasi di belakang sana, namun ketiga teman di belakangnya terus melaju dengan arus arah yang berbeda darinya. Karena koridor yang sempit ini, mau tak mau, Harry pun tetap melangkah kedepan dengan kepala yang berputar kebelakang.

Tak ada sahutan dari Snape. Nampak terlihat Snape sibuk berdiskusi dengan Proffessor Lupin.

"Apa kau bilang? Ini bercanda kan?!" Ujar Lupin tak percaya. Jeritan Lupin membuat keempat anak yang di depan tersentak dan menghentikan langkah. Menoleh khawatir pada kedua guru yang ada di belakang. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah di ceritakan Snape pada Lupin?

"Proffessor, ceritakan pada kami, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kini, Hermione yang mulai gundah sudah tidak kuat dengan informasi yang di sembunyikan Snape ini.

"Sudahlah anak-anak. Aku harus mengamankan kalian, sebaiknya kalian cepat berjalan." Ungkap Snape. Wajahnya tetap dingin, namun terkesan panik terlihat. Lupin pun bungkam. Jika anak-anak itu mendengar apa yang baru saja Snape sampaikan, entah reaksi positif atau negatif yang akan di keluarkan.

Namun, melihat sikap Snape, membuat keempat murid Gryffindor itu miris dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang yang lebih luas dari pada koridor ini. Mereka takut akan berita buruk yang akan mereka ketahui nanti.

DUARR!

Ledakan terjadi tepat di belakang Lupin. Dinding batu yang kokoh langsung runtuh seketika. Snape dan Lupin siaga ketika mereka telah sampai di ruang yang luas. Nyaris saja mereka mati terjepit bebatuan yang runtuh dalam koridor yang sempit.

"HUAHAHA! KUTEMUKAN KAU, HARRY!" Tawa membahana terdengar dari arah asap yang di timbulkan akibat batu-batu runtuh yang saling menimbun. Perlahan, asap debu itu mulai menipis dan memperlihatkan sesosok yang HARUSNYA mereka hindari.

"Mustahil! Kenapa Dark Lord bisa sampai kemari!? Apa jangan-jangan, Proffesor Dumb—"

"Tenanglah, Ron! Kita masih belum tahu tentang itu!" Cegah Hermione tak ingin Ron meneruskan sesuatu yang tak mau ia percayai dan dengar.

Draco nampak semakin jelas. Dengan setelan yang masih rapi, mata ruby yang memikat, kekuatan maksimal dan Nagini yang melilit setia di dekat lehernya.

"Aku senang, Tuan Dark Lord memanggilku ketika kita sudah menemukan orang yang tuan cari." Ujar Nagini sambil melilit manja di dekat Draco. Ya, Draco hanya datang sendiri bersama ular yang cukup besar itu.

"Sial! Lupin, bawa pergi mereka sejauh mungkin, biar aku yang tangani disini." Pinta Snape. Lupin meragu untuk meninggalkannya. Karena terlihat, Snape dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

"Oh ya, Nagini. Bagaimana keadaan di Hogwarts?" Tanya Draco tenang. Sengaja ingin memberitahu kebenaran pada mereka yang tersisa disini, siapakah pemenangnya.

"Kita menang telak, Dark Lord! Perang telah usai! Tinggal mengambil hakmu saja untuk kita bawa pulang."

Snape dan Harry mendelik. Ia mengerti bahasa ular itu, Harry tak percaya dengan pengakuan Nagini.

"REDUCTO!"

Buum. Cahaya melesat tepat mengenai sisi lantai kiri Draco. Nyaris saja Draco terkena karena serangan mendadak itu.

"Harry! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Seru Hermione waspada.

"Aduh-aduh, Harry-ku sayang... kenapa kau kasar sekali pada pangeran yang akan menjemputmu ini?" Draco kecewa sambil geleng-geleng.

"Apa dia sudah gila!" Umpat Ron.

"Dia...Dia berkata perang usai... dan kita kalah..." Geram Harry tertahan. Berkata pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin." Gumam Neville.

"Itu mungkin, Long Bottom! Kalau kau tak percaya, kau lihat saja Hogwarts nanti." Jelas Draco sombong. "Nah, Harry datanglah ke pelukanku." Seringainya.

"Kau gila, Malfoy!" Ujar Harry sambil mulai berlari mendekat mencari strategi untuk menyerang Draco.

"HARRY!" Teriak yang lain khawatir dengan ambil tindakan dari Harry.

"Cih. Anak itu." Decak Snape sambil mengikuti langkah Harry.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Ledakan terus terlempar menuju Draco dan dengan sigap Draco menghindar. Karena kekuatan vampire-nya ia bisa bergerak dengan cepat.

Namun, ketika Harry terus terfokus pada Draco untuk menyerangnya, tiba-tiba sosok Draco menghilang dari pandangannya dan dengan cepat muncul di belakang Harry.

"Kudapatkan Kau!" Bisik Draco menyeringai ketika lengannya melilit leher Harry.

"SECTUSEMPRA!" Kilatan dari tongkat Snape berhasil mengenai bahu Draco sehingga Draco terpental jauh dari Harry. Dan saat itu, Nagini melepas diri dan melompat kearah Snape. Gigitannya berhasil mengenai bahu Snape. Tak terima tuannya di lukai.

"Proffessor! Kau tak apa?" Harry menghampiri Snape yang tersungkur. "Tadi kulihat, tongkat Dumbledore di genggamnya! Sebenarnya ada apa, Proffessor!?"

Snape menyentuh bahu Harry. "Kumohon Harry, pergilah bersama yang lain. Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkannya. Seperti yang kau lihat, dia Dark Lord, Vampire, dan memiliki tongkat Elder." Saran Snape.

"TIDAK! Aku tak akan membiarkannya!" Harry berlari, kembali akan menyerang.

Draco beranjak. Darah bercucur dari bahu kirinya. "Cih. Kau hebat bisa mengenaiku, aku lupa akan hadirnya dirimu disini, ayah baptis." Ungkap Draco pada Snape yang juga tengah beranjak untuk menghentikkan Harry. "Tapi maaf saja, mataku di gelapkan untuk mendapatkan Harry! AYO HARRY! DATANGLAH KEPELUKANKU!" Draco merentangkan kedua tangannya menunggu Harry yang berlari menuju kearahnya untuk menyerang. Ia tahu, saat ini ia mencapai batasnya. Ia harus menghisap darah. Setidaknya, ia bisa menghisap darah Harry ketika berada di pelukannya nanti.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry mulai menyerang kedalam pertahanan Draco yang terbuka lebar.

BOOM!

Namun tiba-tiba, serangan Harry terpental dan terdengar ledakan lagi, ada orang yang lain datang. Ternyata, itu kawanan Draco. Luna dan Blaise langsung mengamankan Draco, Pansy mengambil Nagini dan Snape mengamankan Harry agar terhindar dari reruntuhan.

"Heh, kau lupa pada kami, Snape." Ungkap Sirius slengean.

"Kau ceroboh sekali, Draco. Cepat hisap!" Luna menggulung lengan kemejanya dan membiar taring Draco menancap di pergelangannya.

"A-apa itu?!" Gumam Ron jijik.

"Hermione, Ron, Neville, cepat bawa Harry pergi, keadaan sudah tak aman." Ungkap Lupin. Mereka mengerti kode itu dan langsung menuju Snape dan Harry.

Dengan segera Neville dan Ron menopang Harry yang sepertinya akan keras kepala untuk menyerang dan mereka melarikan diri, diikuti dengan Hermione.

"Cih! Kita harus kejar mereka!" Geram Draco sambil mengusap darah disekitar bibirnya, tak ingin melepas Harry lagi.

Lalu, Draco mengejar Harry diikuti Luna, Blaise dan Pansy. Namun, Snape dan Lupin menghalangi jalan mereka, namun mereka di serang oleh Sirius dan Petter.

"Serahkan yang disini pada kami, Dark Lord." Ujar Petter takut.

"Aku serahkan pada kalian. Jangan sampai ada yang menang dari mereka!" Perintah Draco dan lalu mereka berempat mengejar Harry.

Ketika semua anak-anak tak tampak, kini tinggal 4 orang yang ada di tempat itu.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Moony." Ungkap Sirius dengan mata yang amat lembut melihat sang kekasih yang masih terlihat manis itu.

"Cih" Decak Lupin lalu mengambil kesempatan untuk mengejar yang melarikan diri.

"Ckckck, masih liar saja dia. Petter, kuserahkan Snape padamu. Maaf Snape, aku tak bisa bertarung denganmu dulu. Ada masalah yang harus kuselesaikan." Seringai Sirius sambil mengejar Lupin.

0o0

Sementara itu, Harry yang terus berontak masih di amankan Ron dan Neville dalam cengkraman mereka dan Hermione juga masih setia mengikuti di belakang. Nampak ketiganya panik dan tergesa-gesa, berbeda dari Harry yang ingin sekali menonjok wajah tampan Draco Malfoy itu. Kebenciannya terasa makin pekat hingga tak sadar beberapa kali menyakiti kedua sahabat laki-lakinya.

"Mione, apakah mereka mengejar kita?! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Kita akan kemana?!" Ron yang nampak kacau pikirannya antara kondisi terancam mereka sekarang dan kabar keluarganya dalam perang.

"Aku tidak yakin, dan juga aku tidak tahu lebih baik kita kemana?!" Hermione yang cerdas itupula bisa panik layaknya tercekik. Iya tahu benar, keadaan mereka belum tentu bisa menyerang Dark Lord dan kawannya. Hanya bisa berharap Proffessor Snape maupun Lupin dapat menyusul mereka.

"Apa kita ke Hogwarts saja?" Gumam Neville benar-benar buntu.

"Tidak! Hindarkan Hogwarts saat ini! Aku butuh ketenangan untuk berpikir!" cegah Hermione. Setidaknya, ia harus bisa mendapat ruang tenang barang satu atau dua jam. Tapi dimana? Tak ada yang terlintas di pikiran Hermione selain kastil tua yang jalannya terhubung kearah pohon di dekat Hogwarts. "Aku ada ide, tapi, aku tak begitu yakin kalau kita tak terkejar, aku butuh penarik perhatian untuk mengulur waktu." Ungkap Hermione pasrah akan taktik terakhirnya. "Aku percaya dengan kekuatan Harry yang bisa saja mengalahkan Draco, tapi.."

"Biar aku saja yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Hermione." Saran Neville.

Mereka berhenti dari pelarian hanya untuk mendengar keseriusan teman yang dulunya ceroboh itu.

"Tapi aku tak yakin—" Cegah Hermione.

"Kau bicara apa!" Bentak Harry dan Ron bersamaan.

Neville tetap berdiri dalam pertahanannya hanya dengan wajah yang diam. Mereka bertiga kalut karena Neville benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"Tidak apa, kalian pergilah kekastil itu, sebisa mungkin aku akan menahan mereka hingga butuh lama bagi mereka kembali ke dunia sihir. Aku percaya akan kekuatan Harry, aku juga yakin pada kepintaran Hermione, dan aku percaya dengan perlindungan Ron terhadap kalian semua padaku." Ungkap Neville yakin. Tak ingin kawannya itu mencemaskannya.

Wajah mereka bertiga meringis. "Kami percaya padamu, Neville." Ron, Harry dan Hermione menepuk pundak Neville, menguatkan.

Lalu ketika itu, Hermione menggunakan teleportasi untuk membawa dirinya dan kedua temannya ke kastil yang di tuju.

0o0

Di tempat awal mula keruntuhan Leacky Cauldron. Tersisa dua rival yang tak imbang. Seorang pria dengan tinggi normal beserta serba hitamnya, dengan seorang pria pendek gendut yang amat menyerupai tikus.

Wajah Snape tetap datar. Ia merasa saat ini ada yang lebih penting ketimbang melawan teman lamanya yang tak berguna itu. "Jangan main-main denganku Peter. Semenitpun aku bisa mengambil nyawamu. Jangan sia-siakan nyawa tak bergunamu yang sedikit itu."

Peter terkikik kecil seperti tikus. "Kau pikir selamanya aku akan menjadi pengecut dan memiliki kekuatan tak berguna, Severus? Aku juga merasa kasihan bahwa selama ini kau berpikir aku hidup dengan sia-sia."

"Aku tak meremehkan kehidupan tak bergunamu! Justru aku yang menyayangkan nyawamu!" Bantah Snape.

"Ya. Kau benar, Severus. Aku terlahir sebagai pengecut. Hidup di balik siapa saja yang paling kuat, dan aku tetap bisa menjaga nyawaku meski aku membunuhmu. Lihat saja ini." Peter mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkan kesamping bawahnya. Sambil menggumam, seketika, genangan air yang teratur terangkat dari sana sehingga berdiri lebih tinggi dari Peter maupun Snape.

Severus merasa heran dengan sihir yang tak pernah ia lihat itu. Ia terus memperhatikan dengan seksama. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Peter? Dan mengapa genangan air itu berubah menjadi bentuk sesosok manusia yang lebih tinggi darinya?

"Jangan kaget ketika melihat ini, Severus. Aku sudah tahu sejak awal dan dia akan menjadi budakku saat ini." Seringai Peter ketika perlahan-lahan genangan air berbentuk manusia itu perlahan-lahan menjadi sesosok manusia asli.

Mata hitam Snape melotot melihat genangan air tadi menjadi sosok lain yang sempurna.

"...James Potter..." Ucap Snape kaku.

Sosok berkulit pucat itu sadarkan diri dan melihat kawan lama berada di sampingnya. Dan mantan kekasih berada di hadapannya. "Oh! Apa ini!" James tersadar dengan keadaannya dan mendelik kearah Peter.

"Maafkan aku James." Ungkap Peter terkikik.

"Cih! Sial! Sihir yang ku kembangkan dan tak pernah kugunakan malah digunakan orang sepertimu!"

"Sudah kubilang aku minta maaf, bersenang-senanglah." Peter tau resiko menggunakan sihir terlarang itu. Perlahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi tikus dan dengan cepat pergi kearah lain. Ya, daripada mati, Peter lebih memilih menjadi seekor tikus untuk selamanya.

"Ah, payah! Aku harus melawanmu, deh." Decak James sambil tersenyum.

"James? Apa benar itu kau?" Severus tak yakin dengan sosok yang ada di hadapannya. James sudah meninggal bukan?

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku hanya mayat hidup yang akan kembali kealam baka setelah memenangkan pertarungan ini. Baik kalah ataupun menang. Haa, padahal aku ingin melihat Harry."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak berada di pihakku saja?" Severus bernegosiasi. Bukankah lebih baik ada dua orang ayah yang melindungi Harry?

"Tidak bisa Snape, aku di kehendaki di pertarungan ini oleh Peter. Bahkan Peter merelakan kehidupan manusianya." Ungkap James dingin. "Jadi, maafkan aku, Honey..." James mulai berlari menyerang Snape tanpa ragu.

0o0

Remus Lupin berlari secepat mungkin demi menyusul anak-anak. Apalagi di depan sana ada Dark Lord termuda yang mengincar Harry. Lupin percaya bahwa kemenangan di pegang oleh Draco, tapi apa yang menyebabkan Draco mengincar Harry? Apakah keberadaan Harry adalah ancaman baginya? Tapi kenapa keluar kata-kata sayang dari mulut Penjahat Brengsek itu? Apakah Draco telah jatuh pada Harry? Kalau memang begitu, bukankah Harry bisa memanfaatkan kelemahan itu?

Lupin was-was terhadap keadaan anak-anak, apalagi, Sirius tak menyerah untuk mengejarnya. Lupin tahu laki-laki itu adalah satu-satunya ras manusia serigala yang paling kuat.

Kebimbangan dalam hati Lupin semakin menyeruak, apakah ia bisa mengalahkan kekasihnya yang gelap mata itu?

"Catch You!" tanpa sadar, Lupin melotot sempurna ketika sebuah tangan memeluk erat tubuhnya dari belakang. Ah, sial! Lupin tahu laki-laki bernama Sirius itu memang lebih unggul segala-galanya daripadanya.

"Ck. Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!" Geram Lupin sambil berontak.

"Kau dingin sekali, Moony. Padahal sudah lama aku tak bertemu wajah indahmu." Sirius memejamkan mata, berpuas ria mengendus helaian rambut sang kekasih.

Dan seketika, Sirius menjauh dari Lupin ketika menyadari ada gerakan ancaman dimana Lupin berusaha mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya untuk menyerangnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tak membiarkanku pergi, aku akan serius melawanmu." Tongkat sihir Lupin mengacung menantang kearah kekasih yang sudah tak di anggapnya lagi karena pergi meninggalkannya.

Sirius terdiam dengan keseriusan sang kekasih tercintanya. Kemudian ia tertawa miris meresponnya. "Hehehe, Moony-ku sayang..."

0o0

"Cih, seberapa jauh jarak mereka pergi?" akibat baru menghisap darah lagi, kekuatan Draco belum stabil pulih benar untuk melacak keberadaan Harry. Benar kata nenek tua itu, Draco kalah pada ketergantungannya terhadap darah yang masih belum normal, apalagi, Luna sudah tak bisa di sesapnya lagi. Mau tak mau, Draco harus segera memiliki Harry dalam pelukannya sebelum dia kehabisan darah lagi.

"Aku tak bisa memprediksi dengan jelas, banyak bau-bauan aneh yang tak bisa di lacak, harusnya mereka tak jauh dari kita." Jelas Luna.

"Ini aneh, apakah kita kena jebakan? Lagipula, mereka hanya 3 kutu kecil selain Potter." Blaise menduga-duga, karena ia merasa sudah melangkah jauh, harusnya di depan sana sudah terlihat jarak Potter dan kawan-kawannya, kan?

Pansy yang berada dipaling belakang bersama Nagini nampaknya tak bersemangat. Rasanya, Nagini tak begitu bersahabat dengannya sehingga...

SRAKK.

Pansy dan Nagini masuk kedalam jebakan jaring yang sudah di berikan mantra sihir. "Dray! Blaise! Tolong aku!" Teriakan Pansy membuat ketiga yang berada di depan terhenti.

"Sial. Bisa-bisanya aku jadi tak berguna begini." Keluh Nagini.

"Ah diamlah! Semua gara-gara, kau, Nagini!" Rajuk Pansy yang tadi tak konsentrasi sehingga terkena jebakan.

"Oi, Pans. Kenapa kau bisa sampai terjebak?" Draco ikut menghampiri Pansy yang terjaring diatas sana.

"Sepertinya ini dimantrai oleh penggunanya, Draco. Tak bisa di hancurkan dan di potong." Jelas Blaise sambil menyelidiki jaring itu.

"Ck. Mereka ternyata merencakanan stategi, bukan perang." Decak Draco.

"Maaf, kawan-kawan telah mengganggu perjalanan kalian, lawan kalian adalah aku." Neville muncul dengan seringainya di tengah-tengah kesusahan Dark Lord.

"Hm. Menantangku, ya? Tikus umpan rupanya..." Draco balik menyeringai.

To Be Continued…


	9. 9

A Harry Potter Fanfic

Pairing : DMHP

"DARE YOU"

"_**Ssst! Mister Potter!"**_

"_**Dobby? Kenapa kau ada disini?"**_

"_**Ikutlah denganku..."**_

"_**Pergi kemana?"**_

"_**Ketempat Tuanku, Draco Malfoy..."**_

_**...**_

"_**Selamat Tinggal, kawan-kawan..."**_

_**...**_

"_**Harry! Larilah!"**_

"_**Larilah Harry! Kami bergantung padamu!"**_

_**...**_

"_**Draco, paling tidak kau harus meminum darahnya! Ini demi kemenanganmu! Minum atau kau akan di kalahkan tujuanmu itu sendiri!"**_

_**...**_

"_**DRACO!"**_

"_**DIGGORY!"**_

_**...**_

"_**Catch You!"**_

_**..**_

"_**Kiss Me! Harry Potter!"**_

_**...**_

_**Dunia menggelap. Semua cahaya harapan musnah ketika cerita ternyata berakhir dengan Happy Ending dari pihak antagonis.**_

_**Harry Potter berakhir tidak sesuai ramalannya. Bahkan Anak ramalan lain yang di karunia pada Cedricc Diggory berhasil di taklukkan oleh anak ramalan dari si anak sulung.**_

_**Dan pada akhirnya, Draco tersenyum abadi dengan malaikat dalam pelukannya.**_

_**Sehingga pada akhirnya, Harry akan merasakan masuk kedalam dunia mengerikannya...**_

_**:End Chap?**_

**0o0IniAdalahFanfiction,SemuaKeanehanBisaTerjadiDis ini0o0**

Pria dengan badan jangkung itu masih berdiri dengan tegar menatap kearah lawan yang dulu pernah sempat menjadi kawan sesama Hogwarts.

"Maaf, kawan-kawan telah mengganggu perjalanan kalian, lawan kalian adalah aku." Ucap Neville dengan sedikit bangga jika ia harus mati melawan Dark Lord Termuda ini .

"Hm. Menantangku, ya? Tikus umpan rupanya..." Draco balik tak ragu untuk meladeni Neville. Ya, selain Ron, lelaki pertama yang masuk daftar urutan pembunuhannya adalah laki-laki jangkung yang juga selalu berada di sekitar Harry yang sekarang ada di hadapannya ini.

Melihat Draco menyeringai senang akan kesempatan untuk membunuh salah satu laki-laki yang selalu ada di sekeliling Potter-nya, membuat Luna menghela nafas.

"Jangan sombong, kau! Kau tahu kondisimu lebih tidak memungkinkan jika kita meladeni dia. Bisa saja pada akhirnya kau yang malah di kalahkan Harry." Ujar Luna sinis sambil memutar matanya.

Draco yang merasa tersindir dengan Luna yang selalu ikut campur dalam urusannyapun mendelik tajam kearah wanita berambut pirang yang ada di belakangnya ini. Namun, sahabat kecil sang Dark Lord itu tak akan pernah gentar dengan ancaman-ancaman Draco.

"Apa?" Luna malah balik mengancam, sedikit tak senang dengan mata Rubby yang sombong itu. "Kau hanya seonggok daging basi yang tidak akan kuat kalau tidak dilumuri darah untuk menjualnya."

Kata-kata pedas Luna membuat gigi Draco bergemeretak. "Cih." Desisnya. Ya, memang, Draco tanpa aliran darah Luna ataupun Harry hanyalah seonggok manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan fisik bahkan mengancam mentalnya.

"Tenanglah, Draco. Biar aku yang menghadapinya, kau tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mengejar Potter." Tukas Blaise sambil berjalan kedepan Draco.

Melihat keseriusan sobat karibnya, Draco terpaksa mengendalikan keegoisannya dan lalu pergi bersama Luna.

Neville yang merasa terancam kedua dari mereka akan pergi untuk mengejar Harry, terpaksa menyerang segenap tenaga, saat ia akan melayangkan mantra sihirnya terhadap Dark Lord yang sudah makin melemah itu, tiba-tiba serangannya terpental ketika ada Blaise balik menyerang dan berhasil melukai bahu Neville yang hanya terfokus pada Draco.

"Lawanmu, adalah aku." Ungkap Blaise yang saat itu Neville lihat bola mata yang tadinya coklat itu berubah menjadi biru muda cemerlang dan menampakkan gigi taring.

Nevillepun harus bersiap untuk melumpuhkan satu teman mereka ini. Dan dalam sekejap saja, pertarungan antara kedua jenius itupun tak terelakkan.

"Haa, setidaknya kau berusaha lepaskan aku dulu, Blaise. Siapa tahu aku bisa bantu." Dengus Pansy. Nagini yang merasa tak tertarik hanya bisa tidur di pangkuan gadis berambut hitam itu.

0o0

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hermione, Harry dan Ron sudah sampai di ruangan tua yang ada di kastil yang terletak di daerah Hogsmade dan tak jauh dari Hogwarts.

Penampilan yang berantakkan menyertai mereka. Bahkan peluh dan nafas terpengal masih mereka rasakan betapa beberapa menit lalu mereka di landa ketakutan yang amat mencekam.

Bahkan untuk pertarunganpun mereka menunggu waktu untuk sang Dark Lord muda itu dalam keadaan lemah, Hermione tahu itu.

"Ohok! Ohok!" Saat lutut Hermione terjatuh di lantai kayu tua yang berdebu itu, Ron dengan segera mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya.

Ia tahu ini ambang batasnya.

Melihat keadaan kedua sahabatnya, Harry menatap miris. Bahkan untuk membunuh seorang Harry Potter seperti dirinya saja, mereka harus melindungi.

Harry benci itu!

Ia ingin melawan Draco Malfoy itu!

Tapi, kini ia sadar akan situasi tak menguntungkan jika dia bertarung tanpa persiapan.

"Mione, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu." Harry mengusap bahu kawan wanitanya itu dan Hermione hanya mengangguk sambil masih terbatuk dan Ron pun membantunya untuk duduk dengan posisi nyaman.

Setidaknya, di kastil ini mereka masih diberi kesempatan untuk tenang.

Dan dengan hati yang gundah, Harry tak sadar menjauhi kedua temannya yang beristirahat di tengah ruangan yang luas ini dan dia mendekatkan diri pada jendela kecil di ujung sana. Tepatnya, jendela yang Harry tahu mengarahkan ke Hogwarts namun tak terlihat itu.

Langit malam mencekam. Suasana di dunia sihir begitu terdengar tenang.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi disana?" Gumamnya.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Harry menuruni tangga bawah sekedar mencari barang yang bisa berguna untukknya atau kedua sahabatnya itu.

Dan ketika ia sampai di ujung tangga, Harry mengerutkan alisnya ketika ada bayangan manusia kerdil di dekat pintu.

"**Ssst! Mister Potter!"**

Terdengar bayangan itu menyahutnya. Harry semakin penasaran dan tanpa ragu mendekatinya. Sepertinya, ia merasa tak asing dengan suara cempreng itu.

Dan semakin perlahan semakin mendekat, Harry mendapatkan sesosok peri rumah dengan senyum lebarnya yang imut.

"**Dobby? Kenapa kau ada disini?"** Entah kenapa Harry merasa senang melihat sosok lama yang lucu itu dan tak pernah ia lihat lagi.

"**Ikutlah denganku..."** Seketika saja kalimat itu keluar dari mulut peri rumah yang lucu tadi di sertai dengan muka lirih.

Pergi? Batin Harry merasa heran. Apakah Dobby tahu tempat teraman untuk mereka saat ini?

"**Pergi kemana?"** tanyanya selidik. Mungkin saja Harry bisa menemukan titik terang jika berdiskusi dengan peri rumah yang sudah hidup lebih lama daripada manusia ini.

"**Ketempat Tuanku, Draco Malfoy..."** Jelas Dobby dengan mata bulat mengharapkan Harry mendengarkannya.

Harry langsung menjauh dari Dobby dengan tatapan kejut. "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Mister Potter, semua akan aman jika sejak awal mister Potter ikut bersama tuan Draco." Dobby dengan langkah gontai menghampiri Harry.

"Jangan mendekat padaku! Apa kau juga sudah tercuci otaknya? Apa kau bekerja dengan Dark Lord sialan itu? kenapa Dobby!"

"Tidak Mister Potter! Dobby akan selamanya terikat dengan tradisi mereka. Dobby terlahir karena Dobby terlahir di Malfoy Manor!" Kini Tangan Dobby mulai menjangkau Harry berharap Harry mengikuti kata-katanya.

"Tetap diam disana!" Bentak Harry.

Dobby-pun meringkuk diam. "Aku berkata yang sesungguhnya mister Potter. Mungkin saja jika tuan Draco mendapatkanmu, dia tidak akan menyiksamu. Tapi jika kau terus lari seperti ini, kau bisa kehilangan semua."

"Bohong! Dia datang untuk membunuhku!"

"HARRY!" Saat jiwa Harry berguncang melawan pendapat Dobby. Ia tak sadar ketika kedua temannya menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru dan menangkap kedua lengannya dan begitu saja, ketiga anak Gryffindor itu hilang dengan teleportasi lagi.

Bahkan, Dobby yang tahu akan apa yang terjadi nanti juga menghindar sejauh mungkin karena...

DUARR!

Ledakan baru saja terjadi seketika Harry, Hermione dan Ron menghilang dari tempat barusan Harry berbicara dengan Dobby.

"LUNA BODOH! Bagaimana kalau ledakan itu mengenai Harry Potter-ku yang berharga?!" Geram Draco pada Luna yang masih mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya kearah kastil tua yang di selimuti salju ini.

Luna diam dengan paras datar dan tak mengindahkan tetap pada posisi anggun itu. "Setidaknya dengan cara kasar ini kita bisa mendapatkan Harry Potter yang kau gilai itu."

"Cih." Draco menggumpalkan kedua tangannya. Ingin sekali menonjok wajah gadis itu. tapi Draco masih tahu rasa terima kasih karena tanpa Luna yang ada di pihaknya, dia takkan sampai sejauh ini.

Dan dalam asap dari reruntuhan kastil itu, Dobby datang menghampiri Tuannya.

"Bagaimana, Dobby?" Tanya Draco antusias, berharap ledakan maha dahsyat yang di timbulkan Luna itu hanya membakar si bodoh Wesel dan si Mudblood.

"Mereka berteleportasi ke Hogwarts." Terang Dobby takut-takut.

"Cih! Dasar tidak berguna!" tanpa ragu Draco menendang makhluk kecil itu dan dengan sangat terburu-buru mengejar idamannya.

"Tugasmu selesai sampai sini, Dobby." Ujar Luna sebelum pada akhirnya mengikuti lelaki keras kepala itu. meninggalkan Dobby kecil dengan kesedihannya.

Dobby menyukai Mister Harry Potter yang baik hati, tapi dia berada di pihak tuan yang jahat, Draco Malfoy. Ia berharap, sebelum ia mati, ia bisa menyelamatkan Harry lebih dari apapun.

0o0

Sementara itu, Snape yang merasa terpojok tetap menyerang dengan lemparan-lemparan mantranya. Tapi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya ia bertarung dengan mantan kekasihnya itu, James dengan lincah dapat menghindari lemparan mantra itu dengan tubuhnya yang lentur.

"Bisakah kau berhenti, Potter! Ini bukan saatnya aku meladenimu!" Masih dengan penyerangan-penyerangan, Snape mencoba menghentikkan mayat hidup itu.

"Oh tidak bisa, Honey. Sudah kubilang, badanku ini bergerak untuk mengalahkanmu." Dan tak segan-segan, kini Jamespun mulai membalas dengan melempar mantra.

Tak bisa menghindar, Snape yang kalut akan keadaan putra hasil laki-laki yang di hadapannya ini tak terasa sudah terluka di sekitar lehernya dan berhasil membuatnya tumbang dan sulit bernafas.

Duag!

Lantai batu mulai meretak ketika James menghantam tubuh Snape di atasnya.

Darah muncrat keluar dari mulut Snape ketika mendapar serangan telak di perutnya.

Kini, ia yang sudah tak sanggup hanya bisa menerima posisi sang kekasih yang berada diatasnya. Melihat wajah pucat itu dengan mata yang tiba-tiba seketika mulai merabun.

"Po-Potter..." Helanya dalam nafas yang mencekat dan dengan sekuat tenaga, menempatkan telapak tangannya di pipi dingin itu.

James masih tersenyum meski tubuhnya justru menyentak Snape sehingga sulit bernafas.

"Ja-James...ohok!" Bahkan kini air mata mulai mengalir di wajah guru yang terkenal dengan muka besi itu. begitu sedih karena ia tak bisa menyelamatkan siapapun di antara ayah dan anak itu.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Severus." Senyum James dengan tenang. Berharap Severus bisa menemaninya di alamnya nanti. Dan entah kenapa, James sudah tak peduli apapun yang ada di duni ini, ia yang mati saja percaya bahwa duni sihir akan berada di kegelapan.

"Ja-Jam—" Seketika saja, tangan yang menyentuh pipi dingin itu lunglai. Snape sudah tak bernyawa.

James tersenyum dan memejamkan mata. Entah menangis atau senang, dia tak tahu perasaan itu. dan sebelum ia menjadi buih cahaya, ia mencium bibir orang mati itu sekejap...

0o0

Lupin tersengal-sengal karena kehabisan darah ketika ia berontak untuk lepas dari Sirius, laki-laki berumur berambut kecoklatan itu tak segan-segan menjadikan bahunya perisai untuk menyerang Sirius yang terus memeluknya dari belakang.

Bahkan setelah itu, Lupin tak bisa beristirahat meski sejenak karena ia tahu Sirius orang yang selalu terburu-buru untuk mendapatkannya.

Dan sekarang, Lupin hanya bisa bermain petak umpet dengan laki-laki gila yang sosok aslinya adalah Srigala itu. hanya sekedar untuk mengobati pendarahannya yang bisa berakibat fatal.

"Oh ayolah Moony~ Jangan takut padaku~" Suara Sirius menggema di ruangan yang cukup megah ini. Sedangkan Lupin yang terpojok hanya bisa memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa menghentikkan pendarahannya. Nyaris saja lima menit yang lalu ia akan terbunuh di tangan kekasihnya itu.

Di saat dengan tergesa-gesa Lupin mengikat kain untuk melilitkan bahunya ke bagian leher, ia tak sadar saat itu wajah Sirius tepat di hadapannya.

Bola mata Lupin membelalak dan seketika itu juga tubuhnya terhempas menerjang dinding batu yang kokoh dan terpental amat jauh ketika Sirius tak segan-segan membogemnya.

Bahkan ketika tubuhnya mendarat membentur dinding ketiga, Lupin bisa merasakan tulang punggungnya remuk. Ah ya, dia lupa kalau pacar srigalanya itu sangat kuat.

"Uhuk." Lupin memuncratkan darah dari dalam mulutnya.

"Oh, maafkan aku Moony. Aku tidak bermaksud kasar padamu." Seringai Sirius sambil berjalan santai menghampirinya.

Tak ada reaksi dari Lupin yang terus menunduk dan meringis. Namun, tiba-tiba langkah Sirius untuk menghampiri kekasih yang di rindunya itu terhenti saat ia dengar Lupin menggeram kecil.

"O-oi, Moony, tak usah begitu,,, aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu." Ada sedikit nada gentar dari Serigala terkuat itu.

"Grr...A-Aku tidak tahan lagi, uhuk. Paling tidak, dengan sosok ini, aku bisa menghancurkanmu." Geram Lupin dan dengan seksama, Sirius melotot melihat sang kekasih yang berubah menjadi sosok yang paling di bencinya.

"O-Oi, Moony!" Panggil Sirius mengisyaratkan Lupin apakah masih dalam keadaan sadar. Namun sosok kekasihnya yang tercinta itu terus berubah menjelma menjadi sosok yang bisa menyaingi semua ras manusia Srigala.

"Grr...AUUUUUMMM~" Lupin yang berubah menjadi sosok manusia Serigala mulai mengaum dan Sirius tahu kalau kekasihnya itu sudah hilang kesadarannya.

"Oke-Oke, baiklah, Moony sayang, aku juga akan serius." Tukas Sirius santai sambil membuka pakaian atasnya dan diapun perlahan menjelma menjadi Serigala.

0o0

Harry, Hermione, dan Ron sampai di tempat mereka berteleportasi. Bahkan dengan segera, Hermione kehilangan keseimbangannya karena terlalu lelah berfikir dan banyak bergerak dengan daya tahannya yang kurang cukup.

Saat itu, tanah luas berpasir hitam menghampar di sekitar mereka. Harry melangkah kedepan dengan tatapan tak percaya saat angin dingin berhembus kesekitar tempat ini...

"Ini..." Harry tercekat untuk berkata, Ron yang juga terkejut dengan keadaan yang menghampar di depannya pun mulai berlari kesana dan melewati Harry, Hermione yang terduduk di pasir itupun mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan mulut dan saat itu air matanya tanpa sadar terjatuh. "Ini Hogwarts, kah?" Tanya Harry tak percaya.

"Aku... hiks, aku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa, yang selalu terlintas di fikiranku adalah Hogwartsm tapi ini—" Hermione sedikit meraung dalam tangisnya tak mau percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini.

Nampak Hogwarts yang indah itu kini hanya tinggal reruntuhan bebatuan yang menyisakan bergelimang penyihir tak bernyawa dan juga alam sekitar Hogwarts yang dulu asri itu kini menjadi kering dan tandus.

"Kejam..." Desis Harry tak kuasa untuk menahan air matanya.

"Ayah! Ibuu! Ginny!" Ron terus berteriak berharap masih ada satu nyawa yang tertinggal, namun, ia yang gila itu tak menemukan satu keluarganya pun ketika... "FRED!" Ron dapat tahu jelas bahwa sosok mayat yang terjepit di antara pohon-pohon itu adalah kakaknya yang memiliki wajah kembar dengan George.

Ron, Harry dan Hermione yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan banyak air mata tetap membantu mengeluarkan mayat sang senior itu dan saat Fred berhasil ada di pangkuan Ron, laki-laki itu sudah lama tak bernyawa.

Ron menjerit pilu.

Ron menangis tak tertahankan.

Bahkan Hermione tak kuasa untuk menahan tangis yang lebih pilu lagi dalam pelukan Harry.

Di saat kebencian Harry mulai bertambah, mereka bertiga mendengarnya.

Mendengar suara sang keparat itu...

"POTTEEEER!" Teriak Draco menyeringai tak karuan saat ia pada akhirnya menemukan kembali wajah kekasihnya yang berada jauh di sana. Tampak Luna Lovegood masih bersedia menemani disisi Dark Lord muda itu.

Melihat sang keji ada di depan mata mereka, tiga Gryffindor dengan tegar bersiap untuk menghadapinya. Tak ada lagi jalan kabur, semua yang mereka lakukan dengan sembunyi hanya sia-sia belaka. Bahkan, semua yang gugur disini meninggal atas nama melindungi Dumbledore, melindungi dunia sihir yang mereka cinta, terutama, melindungi laki-laki yang masih berdiri disini. Ya, melindungi Harry Potter.

Draco berdecak geram saat pertama kali ia menemui Harry memeluk darah lumpur itu. hah! Bahkan dirinya yang seorang Dark Lord dengan kekuatan hebat itu tak pernah mendapat pelukan hangat sang malaikat kecuali ia sendiri yang memaksanya.

"Hoi! Mudblood! Kau yang pertama kali akan kubunuh!" Terang Draco sedikit berteriak dari kejauhan sana. Ya, selain Neville, tangan Draco selalu memimpikan untuk membunuh kedua teman dekat Harry yang selalu ada di sekitarnya itu.

Ron mendecak dan langsung berdiri di depan Hermione. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya sedikitpun, Malfoy! Kau sudah mengambil seluruh keluargaku! Tidak dengan Hermione!" Bengis Ron. Ya, perasaan dendam dalam hatinya membeludak, ia yakin bahkan ia kini hanyalah seorang Weasley tunggal.

"Hoo..." Ron meremehkan. "Yakin kau bisa menang dariku? Weasel?" Goda Draco sombong. Harry dan Ron langsung mendecak. "Ya, tidak apa-apa sih, kau juga target yang ingin kubunuh." Terang Draco santai.

Saat itu, kaki Harry melangkah ke depan Ron. Membuat Draco sedikit membulatkan matanya dan terhenti dari gerakan angkuhnya yang sedang bertopang Dagu itu.

"Lawanmu aku, kan, Draco? Yang ingin kubunuh adalah aku, kan?" Tegas Harry.

Draco langsung melotot dan segera mengelak. "No! No! Bukan itu, Honey. Aku hanya tidak suka mereka di dekatmu!"

Harry, Ron dan Hermione langsung mengerutkan alisnya dengan muka heran. Apa yang tadi pria berambut platinum itu katakan? Honey? NOT Harry?

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" Terang Harry agak marah dan merasa jijik di panggil Honey oleh lelaki itu. ia bisa simpulkan setiap yang dulu Draco lakukan mungkin hanya menggodanya dan menjelekkan nama baiknya. Tapi menggodanya di saat suasana seperti ini? Apa itu bukannya sudah gila? "INI PERTARUNGAN SERIUS, Malfoy! Aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan godaanmu! Cih!" Desis Harry. Masih terlihat jelas di hatinya ada Ginny yang ia cemaskan.

"Oh Come On, Honey. Aku tidak main-main, kemarilah." Ungkap Draco sedikit memelas sambil menengadahkan kedua tangannya berharap Harry akan naik di sana.

"Ini tidak Lucu! Riddicoulus!" Harry tanpa aba-aba mulai menyerang. Nyaris mengenai Draco kalau saja tidak ada Luna yang mementalkan serangan itu dan berdiri di depan menjadi perisai Sang Dark Lord.

"Ho-Honey..." Ucap Draco tak percaya lelaki mungil itu lagi-lagi tak memahami perasaannya dan malah menyerang tiba-tiba.

"Oh ayolah, Draco! Kalau kau masih tetap lembut seperti itu, itu malah akan menjadi peluang untuk dia menghancurkanmu. Bukankah sudah kubilang, kau bisa kapan saja terbunuh kalau terus seperti ini!" Geram Luna tak tahu entah kenapa masih saja mau berdiri di pihak lelaki yang sudah gila akan cinta itu.

"Tapi Luna! Aku tak ingin melukainya sedikitpun! Dia malaikatku!" Bentak Draco tak terima pendapat Luna. Dan ia SANGAT berharap Harry dapat mengerti betapa ia mencintainya dan ingin memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Bahkan, ia ingin mengulang semua kekerasan yang ia berikan terhadap Harry dulu-dulu untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Karena sekarang, Voldy sudah tak ada. Bahkan, Dumbledore yang menjadi penghalang utamanya menggapai Harry-pun, sudah tiada? Tapi kenapa?

"Sudah cukup! Aku bosan dengan pemikiranmu yang tidak logis itu! dia Harry Potter! Jangan kau malah membuka celah untuk dia menghancurkanmu!" Kini Luna malah yang semakin memanas. "Biar aku saja yang menyerangnya sampai kau kembali dengan jalan Dark Lord-mu! Bodoh sekali!" Dan saat Luna melontarkan kalimat kekesalan itu, ia mulai berlari menyerang ketiga orang di depan.

Pertarungan 3 lawan 1 pun terjadi, dan berlalu dengan kekuatan imbang. Oh, tentu. Tak ada yang boleh meremehkan seorang Luna Lovegood yang di percaya untuk menjadi asisten sang Dark Lord.

Draco yang membatu hanya bisa dia melihat sang Potter yang bertarung disana dengan merana. Kenapa? Kenapa lelaki mungil itu tak pernah memahami perasaannya yang dengan bodohnya Draco berjalan sampai sejauh ini demi mendapat dirinya?

Bahkan saat dunia sihir hancur. Bahkan saat semua orang mati. Bahkan saat takdir ramalan mereka berjalan sama. Kenapa tak bisa menggoyahkan hati Harry untuk menerima perasaannya? Walau hanya sedikit?

0o0

"Auuurrrrwwwwwwwwwgrrr~" Auman kencang dari manusia serigala menyebabkan angin kencang menerjang tubuh srigala besar bernama Sirius itu. bisa dilihat, banyak luka yang terlihat di punggung Srigala hitam ini.

Bahkan untuk menghadapi kekasihnya yang beringas itu saja, Sirius bisa jadi tergopoh-gopoh.

Namun, srigala jenius ini tak akan menyerah sampai ia bisa menghentikkan manusia srigala tanpa kesadaran itu. sirius terus menyerang tubuh besar meringkuk yang hanya terbalut kulit lunak dengan wajah Srigala itu dengan gigitan-gigitan mautnya sehingga lagi-lagi lawannya mengaum.

Saat dengan perjuangan gigih Sirius merobek kulit punggung itu dengan taringnya, darah mulai mengucur deras dari punggung sang kekasih bernama Lupin ini. Manusia srigala itupun terjatuh dari kekokohannya dan mengaum kecil meringis.

"Auu..." Ujar manusia serigala itu dengan tatapan menangis. Dan perlahan, tubuh itu kembali menjadi tubuh kekasih tercinta dengan telanjang dan menampakkan luka besar di sekitar punggungnya.

Mengetahui pertarungan berakhir dan meninggalkan seorang Proffesor yang meringkuk kesakitan dan bisa saja mati, Sirius langsung mengubah tubuhnya menjadi manusia normal dan mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan kekasihnya.

"Sst, tenanglah, Moony." Ungkap Sirius Hati-hati sambil mengusap punggung penuh darah itu dan melafalkan mantra untuk sedikit menutup luka dengan pendarahan hebat itu.

"Agh.. S-Sirius, kau..." Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti inipun, Lupin masih tak menyerah untuk membencinya.

"Diamlah, Moony. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Bagaimana jadinya dunia sihir ini nanti. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang tak kubiarkan mati. Hanya kau, tak peduli sekalipun aku berjalan di belakang Draco Malfoy, aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati. Tidak akan lagi terpisah denganmu. Tidak akan." Ucap Sirius seduktif sambil mencium lembut punggung yang baru saja di robeknya.

Dan Lupin yang tak tahan lagi mengatasi kepedihan amat sangat, akhirnya mulai tak sadarkan diri.

0o0

Entah berapa lama perang terjadi dengan hebat hingga menghancurkan sebagian tempat ini ketika pertarungan kedua jenius itu dimulai.

Pansy dan Nagini masih menunggu dengan bosan karena mereka hanya bisa menonton di balik jebakan jaring ini.

Dan kini bisa di lihat dengan jelas, Blaise sudah berada di atas Neville Long Bottom yang tidur telentang dengan sekarat. Penampilan kedua lelaki yang habis bertarung ini terlihat sangat berantakan bahkan baru kali ini Pansy melihat Blaise yang tenang itu bisa bertarung seserius ini.

"Hosh... tidak kusangka, selain melawan kedua saudara Black, aku bahkan harus berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih jauh untuk melawanmu."

"Aku juga bahkan sudah tak sanggup lagi... Hah.." Ungkap Neville yang merasa tulang tengkorak belakangnya terasa sedikit remuk. Ini pengalaman pertamanya melawan ras vampire yang menjadi legenda didunia sihir itu.

"Sebelumnya, aku tak pernah ingin menggunakan mantra kematian, tapi melihat kondisimu yang sekarang, sepertinya aku jadi miris." Ungkap Blaise menyeringai. "Jadi, bisakah aku mengambil nyawamu?"

Neville yang ada dibawahnya mulai memejamkan mata. "As You Wish." Ungkapnya datar. Blaise lalu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya yang jarang sekali ia gunakan dan mengarahkannya tepat di dada Neville. _**"Selamat Tinggal, kawan-kawan..." **_Ungkap Neville sambil membuka mata melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa yang ada di atasnya dan kembali memejamkannya.

"Avada Kedrava!" Teriak Blaise lantang dan seketika cahaya hijau timbul dari ujung tongkatnya dan menghantam dada Neville. Tahu sang lawan sudah mati, Blaise yang sudah kehabisan tenagapun lalu terjatuh pingsan di sampingnya.

"Blaise!" Teriak Pansy sangat khawatir.

"Hoi-hoi! Apa yang terjadi disini?" Saat itu Sirius tercengang melihat arena pertarungan yang luar biasa nyaris seperti pertarungannya dengan Lupin.

"Sirius! Kebetulan sekali! Tolong kami!" Ujar Pansy antusias. Sirius yang tengah menggotong tubuh Lupin yang berselimut jubahnya itu menghampiri Pansy dan mengigit jaring-jaring itu dengan giginya. Ia tahu benar, jaring bermantra itu tak akan mempan pada gigitan seorang Srigala seperti dirinya.

Saat berhasil keluar dari perangkapnya. Pansy buru-buru menghampiri Blaise.

"Ada apa dengan Zabini itu? apa dia mati?" Tanya Sirius datar dan terkesan tak peduli.

"Tidak, sepertinya dia hanya pingsan." Ungkap Pansy disana.

"Hmm, lalu, dimana Dark Lord?" Tanya Sirius yang tak melihat batang hidung Draco, Luna, Potter bahkan kedua temannya.

"Sshhh, shhh." Nagini berusaha untuk mendesis memberi tahu.

"Oi-Oi, sudahlah ular bodoh. Aku tak mengerti bahasamu. Aku bukan Slytherin, kau ingat itu." Ungkap Sirius. Pansy bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaan pria berumur itu dan berusaha menutup luka-luka Blaise dengan mantranya.

Belum sempat Sirius menjawabnya, Tiba-tiba ia tahu kalau ada yang memanggilnya dari suara di kejauhan sana. "Sirius..." ia dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara tua renta yang hanya terhubung dengannya atau bahkan adiknya.

"Oh, Nona Bagshot. Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan Draco. Kau bawa saja siapa yang tersisa kembali ke Manor. Perang sudah usai, biar Regulus yang akan menjemput kemenangan Dark Lord kita."

"Ah, baiklah." Lalu, suara renta itupun tak terdengar lagi. Sirius yakin sepertinya gurunya itu sudah melihat masa depan beberapa jam lagi. Setidaknya ia bisa menarik nafas lega karena ia juga tak kehilangan kekasihnya. Bahkan, ia merasa beruntung dia yang melawan sang kekasih.

"Oi, anak-anak. Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke Manor. Dark Lord kecil kita nanti akan menang." Terang Sirius. Mendengar itu, Nagini langsung menghilang untuk berisitirahat di Manor.

"Ya, kita juga harus menyelamatkan, Blaise." Terang Pansy sambil membawa Blaise dengan teleportasinya ke arah Manor. Dan Sirius juga meninggalkan tempat sambil membawa sang kekasih yang dirindunya di tangan.

0o0

Luna mengunggul dalam peperangan itu. sedangkan Draco masih terdiam di tempatnya. Benar apa yang di katakan Luna, Lelaki mungilnya itu gigih untuk mengelak.

Ya, Draco tak bisa bersikap lembut untuk mendapatkannya.

Ya dia lakukan untuk mendapat Harry adalah menjadi Draco yang biasanya, Draco yang Pemaksa. Draco yang agresif, bahkan bisa menjadi Draco yang kejam kalau Harry tak bisa memenuhinya.

"Heaaa!" Luna bersiap untuk menyerang secara brutal ketika ketiga Gryffindor melancarkan Strategi dan merasa beruntung karena Dark Lord tidak ikut berperang.

"Sectusempra!" Kilatan Hijau dari tongkat elder berhasil menyerempet kaki Hermione yang dalam sekejap langsung tumbang dan merasakan kepedihan menjalar di kaki kanannya.

"Mione'!" Teriak Harry dan Ron bersamaan.

Melihat Draco yang mulai menyerang, Luna menghentikkan aksinya.

"Tetap diam, Luna. Mereka adalah urusanku." Ujar Draco sambil menghampiri area perang.

"Ya, kuserahkan semua ini padamu. Hati-hati saja dengan kondisimu." Ujar Luna jutek sambil mengantongi tongkat sihirnya dan berdiri disisi area perang menggantikan Draco.

Hermione yang tak bisa menggunakan kakinya berjalan meringsut.

"Harry... Harry pergilah..." Isaknya tertahan.

"Apa kau bilang, Mione'? ini kesempatanku untuk menghajarnya!" Elak Harry.

"Aku tahu, tapi kondisi ini tidak memungkinkan, pergilah! Cepat pergi!"

Draco semakin berjalan mendekati ketiga tikus Gryffindor itu.

"Aku tidak akan—" Harry tetap mempertahankan namun...

"PERGILAH!" Melihat sirat mata Hermione yang tak tahu entah perasaan apa yang ada disana, Harry meragu untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Harry! Kau sudah pergi saja, Mate!" Bahkan kini, ia mendengar teriakan dari arah lain.

Melihat kedua perintah dari sahabatnya. Harry dengan buliran air mata pergi dan masuk kedalam maze tanaman yang masih berdiri kokoh.

"_**Harry! Larilah!"**_ Hermione terus menyemangati Harry yang perlu harus dilindungi ketimbang apapun.

"_**Larilah Harry! Kami bergantung padamu!"**_ Ron juga sama, setidaknya, dengan Harry yang masih hidup, bisa melemahkan Draco yang akan dilawannya nanti.

Mendengar teriakan kedua temannya yang ada di kejauhan sana, Harry tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi dan tetap melaju kedalam Maze yang seketika saja hening.

"Cih. Dia kabur!" Luna berusaha akan mengejarnya, namun buru-buru Draco mencegahnya.

"Tidak tetaplah disini, Luna. Biar aku yang akan mengejarnya." Ungkap Draco dingin. "Pertama, biar kuhabisi muggle menjijikan ini! AVADA—"

Ketika melihat tongkat Elder Draco yang melayangkan di depan Hermione, buru-buru Ron menjadi perisai dan...

"KEDAVRA!" Seketika saja tubuh besar itu terpental dari hadapan Hermione.

"ROOOONNNN!" Jerit Hermione histeris ketika tubuh yang terjatuh di tanah itu tak lagi tergerak. "Ron! No! Tidak! Ronnn!" Kini Hermione hanya bisa meraung melihat apa saja yang baru terjadi di hadapannya. "KEPARAT KAU MALFOY!"

"Hem, apa kau juga mau bertarung dengan diriku dengan kondisimu yang tak bisa berjalan ini?" Terang Draco.

Hermione menatap benci kepadanya dengan linangan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kelopak matanya. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya kehadapan dan dengan tatapan murka Draco menginjak tangan yang tak sampai untuk menantangnya itu dan saat tongkat yang di pegang Hermione terlepas, Draco langsung menginjaknya dan menghancurkan tongkat kayu itu dengan hak sepatu pantopel hitamnya.

"Aght!" Hermione meringis lagi ketika sepatu itu kembali menginjak tangannya.

"BITCH! YOU BITCH!" Ungkap Draco geram sambil mengoyak pergelangan tangan itu dengan kakinya.

"Agh! Hentikan!" Hermione meringis meraung-raung kesakitan.

Namun, saat itu, tiba-tiba Draco kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris jatuh kalau saja Draco tidak bertahan.

"S-Sial..." Tukasnya. "Luna!"

"Sudah kubilang! Aku tidak bisa kau hisap lagi!" ungkap Luna dari kejauhan sana.

"Sial, aku harus mencari Potter segera!" Ujar Draco sambil berjalan menjauhi Hermione.

"Kenapa kau tidak minum saja darah wanita itu, lagipula masih bisa kau gunakan 3 kali."

"Aku tidak sudi!"

"_**Draco, paling tidak kau harus meminum darahnya! Ini demi kemenanganmu! Minum atau kau akan di kalahkan tujuanmu itu sendiri!"**_

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau." Ungkap Draco keras kepala sambil berjalan gontai menuju maze. Luna tak bisa melawan lebih dari ini, lama-lama ia kesal juga dengan kekeras kepalaan Dark Lord itu.

Hampir mendekati Maze, tiba-tiba Draco yang tahu akan muncul serangan mulai meloncat kembali ketempat awal dia bersama gadis granger yang tak berdaya itu.

Tepat.

Saat ini, ada laki-laki yang berdiri di tempat yang baru saja Draco ada disana. Luna saja nyaris terkejut tak mengetahui keberadaan laki-laki itu.

"Kau tak akan bisa menyentuh Potter-ku sedikitpun." Tukas laki-laki tampan itu.

"Cih, Diggory. Saingan abadiku." Seringai Draco keji.

Cedricc Diggory, anak dalam ramalan lain akhirnya muncul. Kini, anak ramalan sudah berada di sekitar sini.

Harry Potter yang terus mencari jalan kabur dengan tergesa-gesa di dalam Maze.

Cedricc Diggory yang menjaga pintu masuk Maze.

Dan Draco Malfoy yang berada dalam kondisi kritis jika dia melawan Cedricc untuk mendapatkan Harrynya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau beruntung ada gadis itu di sekitarmu." Keluh Luna.

"Cih." Draco mendecih dan terpaksa mengisi darahnya dengan menggigit muggle yang sudah pingsan itu. "Baiklah, sekarang kita akan bertarung, siapa yang pantas untuk Harry Potter kita."

"_**DRACO!"**_

"_**DIGGORY!"**_

To Be Continued…

Hei! Sorry Guys kalau akhir chap ini terpaksa di jadikan dua chap!

Sekali lagi minta maaf, dan ini author sangat terburu-buru ngetiknya, pengen cepet apdet XP

Jadi mohon maaf kalau ada typo~

So Ripiu dulu untuk menunggu akhir di chap depan?

Thanks You~


	10. 10

A Harry Potter Fanfic

Pairing : DMHP

"DARE YOU"

"_**Ssst! Mister Potter!"**_

"_**Dobby? Kenapa kau ada disini?"**_

"_**Ikutlah denganku..."**_

"_**Pergi kemana?"**_

"_**Ketempat Tuanku, Draco Malfoy..."**_

_**...**_

"_**Selamat Tinggal, kawan-kawan..."**_

_**...**_

"_**Harry! Larilah!"**_

"_**Larilah Harry! Kami bergantung padamu!"**_

_**...**_

"_**Draco, paling tidak kau harus meminum darahnya! Ini demi kemenanganmu! Minum atau kau akan di kalahkan tujuanmu itu sendiri!"**_

_**...**_

"_**DRACO!"**_

"_**DIGGORY!"**_

_**...**_

"_**Catch You!"**_

_**..**_

"_**Kiss Me! Harry Potter!"**_

_**...**_

_**Dunia menggelap. Semua cahaya harapan musnah ketika cerita ternyata berakhir dengan Happy Ending dari pihak antagonis.**_

_**Harry Potter berakhir tidak sesuai ramalannya. Bahkan Anak ramalan lain yang di karunia pada Cedricc Diggory berhasil di taklukkan oleh anak ramalan dari si anak sulung.**_

_**Dan pada akhirnya, Draco tersenyum abadi dengan malaikat dalam pelukannya.**_

_**Sehingga pada akhirnya, Harry akan merasakan masuk kedalam dunia mengerikannya...**_

_**:End Chap?**_

**0o0IniAdalahFanfiction,SemuaKeanehanBisaTerjadiDis ini0o0**

"Hosh...Hosh..." Harry terus berlari dan berlari di sekitar rimbunan semak-semak pembuat Maze ini. Tubuh mungilnya terus berlari sejauh mungkin masuk ke dalam maze. Mata kecoklatannya yang di sertai air mengalir membuat kacamata bundarnya buram dan dengan cepat, dia terjatuh menyentuh tanah dingin maze yang kelam ini.

Harry tahu jatuhnya itu sangat menyakitkan mengingat wajahnya membentur tepat kearah tanah, namun, Harry sudah tak ingin berdiri lagi, nampak terlihat bahunya naik-turun, Harry tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Ia tersedu-sedu. Ia menangis. Ia amat takut. Ia begitu menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi selama ini.

"Huaa... Mione, Ron... Aku tak bisa meninggalkan kalian!" Teriaknya lirih. Hanya merasa tanpa ada perbuatan apa-apa.

Apa ia lemah?

Apa yang ia bisa hanya berlari?

Apa ia terlalu pengecut atau takut jika ia sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi dan akan terbunuh di tangan Draco Malfoy?

Harry yang malang hanya bisa terisak di tempat sunyi maze yang dingin, kelam dan mencekam itu...

0o0

Cedricc terpukul mundur.

Ini tak sesuai dengan prediksinya. Ia sudah sedikit kewalahan. Ia tak percaya harusnya Draco sudah lebih lemah darinya sekarang.

"Sial..." Ringisnya sambil tetap menggenggam tongkat yang sudah berubah menjadi pedang sejak awal pertempurannya dengan sang Dark Lord Muda.

"Hee? Aku malas untuk mengatakannya, tapi aku merasa hebat sekali." Ungkap Draco Amazing sambil menatap bangga dirinya sendiri. "Tidak menyangka darah Mudblood itu bisa menyelamatkanku!"

"Sudah kubilang, kau terlalu naif untuk memisah-misahkan ras orang lain! Jujur saja, sebenarnya, bisa saja gadis itu lebih hebat darimu." Tukas Luna dari kejauhan sana. Masih dengan wajah datar dan tak bergairah dengan segala yang terjadi di dunia sihir.

"Diam kau, Luna! Aku benar-benar jijik dengan Mudblood! Aku hanya akan meminumnya saat aku belum mendapatkan Harry! Jadi jaga gadis itu untukku! Jangan biarkan dia mati!" Timpal Draco agak marah dengan nasehat-nasehat Luna yang membuat telinganya panas.

"Ah, Baiklah-baiklah! Tukang perintah." Ujar Luna sambil mengamankan Hermione dan berusaha untuk mengobati sedikit saraf-saraf yang bisa mengambil nyawanya.

"Heh, menjijikan sekali ternyata asal kekuatanmu hanyalah menjadi parasit. Aku merasa bodoh mengungkapkan bahwa kau lebih kuat dariku." Decak Cedricc.

"Diam kau, Diggory brengsek! Aku baru sadar, kau adalah daftar pria paling atas yang kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri! Aku benci saat-saat Potter dekat denganmu! Rival abadiku sialan!" Geram Draco seperti anak kecil.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Harry suka pria sepertiku, dia suka pria baik hati." Ungkap Cedricc bangga. Menjudge Harry begitu memilihnya ketimbang Draco.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku yakin Harry suka pria kuat yang memenangkan segalanya! Aku Dark Lord yang memenangkan segalanya!" Draco tak mau kalah, sangat yakin Harry akan tunduk di depannya yang begitu hebat.

Cedricc dan Draco saling bertatap sengit dan mendecak. Sangat meyakinkan untuk mereka berduel karena saling membenci satu sama lain.

"Hei kalian berdua! Harry itu dikenal dengan pria paling baik hati dan bisa saja dia lebih kuat darimu, Draco. Asal tau saja, Harry itu mencintai perempuan! Apa kau lupa dengan Ginny Weasley?!" Luna menyahut memperkeruh suasana diantara kedua pria tampan yang gila akan Harry Potter itu.

"Berisik kau, Luna! Kau itu berpihak pada siapa, sih?! Kau itu seperti ingin aku mati di tangan Harry?!" Geram Draco.

"Hem, mungkin." Ungkap Luna angkat bahu dan tetap mengobati Hermione.

Draco naik darah. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Tapi, di banding menghajar Luna, laki-laki di depannya yang membuat matanya sakit hanya melihat ujung rambut Diggory tunggal itu.

"Sudah ku tetapkan, ini pertarungan terakhir kita Diggory, aku sudah muak melihatmu. Aku akan membereskanmu secepatnya disini." Ungkap Draco sambil menyiratkan mata Rubby-nya yang indah itu.

Cedricc mendesis kecil. Bulir keringat mengalir di dahinya. Ini situasi yang tak menguntungkan untuknya. Tenaganya habis dan Draco masih bisa mengisi tenaganya dengan darah Hermione. Jika ia membunuh Hermione, dia bisa jadi yang akan lebih kejam, dan dia juga tak bisa meremehkan Luna yang ada disana.

Tujuannya adalah menyelamatkan Harry, iya tahu cukup sulit untuk mencarinya di maze yang ada di belakangnya ini. Tapi jika ia meladeni Draco, ia tak yakin bisa menang hidup-hidup.

Lalu, Cedricc melirik Draco. Terlihat Draco ingin sekali melanjutkan duel dengannya dan tak segan-segan ingin membunuhnya. Cedricc terpojok, tidak ada cara lain selain mencari Harry dan langsung melakukan teleportasi menuju persembunyian yang digunakannya selama ini bersama keluarga Diggory.

Dan dengan segera, Cedricc melesat masuk ke Maze. Agak shock melihat lawan malah melarikan diri, membuat Draco tambah geram dan berencana menyusul.

"Draco! Jangan bertindak bodoh! Dia berusaha menjebakmu!" Teriak Luna mencegah Draco untuk masuk maze, Luna tak yakin bisa mendampingi Dark Lord dalam maze apalagi harus menopang si Granger.

"Kau tunggu saja disana, Luna!" Perintah Draco dan mulai menghilang di dalam maze. Luna menghela nafas, tak habis pikir harus bersama dengan pria keras kepala itu. Paling tidak, tugasnya sudah selesai disini,lagipula, dia juga sudah merasa agak lelah. Jadi, diapun menurut menunggu di tempatnya saat ini bersama Hermione yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

0o0

Cedricc berlari secepat mungkin meski dinding rimbunan daun hidup selalu berusaha menghimpitnya. Laki-laki tampan ini juga berusaha agar tak buyar konsentrasinya agar bisa melacak Harry meski dia juga sedikit takut akan terkejar oleh Draco.

Setelah berusaha tenang sambil terus berlari, ia dapat merasakan energi sihir Harry terdiam dan tak berapa jauh dari lokasinya sekarang. Cedricc begitu lega kalau Harry sedang tidak mondar-mandir di maze yang sulit ini, tapi, dia juga khawatir kalau Harry mungilnya sedang kenapa-kenapa. Dengan merapal sedikit sihir, Cedricc berusaha meminimalkan rimbunan daun yang mengejarnya dengan serangannya yang tak memakan banyak tenaga dan terus berlari menuju Harry.

Cedricc akhirnya sampai di ruang maze dimana Harry berada, dia agak kaget saat Harry sedang terguncang melawan akar-akar yang melilitnya.

"Reducto!" Cedricc buru-buru menghancurkan akar yang tersambung pada salah satu rimbunan maze dan langsung berlari kearah Harry dan langsung menyingkirkan sisa akar-akar yang melilit tubuh mungil yang penampilannya berantakan ini.

Harry agak terkejut dikiranya Draco yang melempar sihir itu, namun saat Cedricc begitu saja sudah ada di hadapannya, Harry langsung memeluk tubuh pria yang lebih tinggi darinya ini. Harry begitu mirip seperti wanita yang sedang ketakutan.

"Cedricc! Cedricc! Syukurlah! Syukurlah!" Gumamnya sambil terisak di dadad bidang laki-laki yang mencintainya sepihak itu. Cedricc merasa kasihan dengan laki-laki korban penyimpangan cintanya ini dan tanpa ragu tangan Cedricc mengelus punggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Potter. Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku akan melindungimu." Terang laki-laki ini sambil perlahan memeluk Harry yang sudah meledak dalam tangis, takut dan ketidak berdayaannya.

"Aku sungguh bingung. Aku sudah kehilangan Ginny, aku juga tak yakin baik-baik saja, aku juga melihat banyak mayat dan Hogwarts yang hancur, bahkan aku meninggalkan Ron dan Mione, aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi... aku menyerah, aku begitu takut, aku takut..." Keluh Harry sambil mempererat cengkraman tangan bergetar itu di jubah Hufflepuff Cedricc.

Rasanya Cedricc juga ingin meneteskan air mata mengingat ia juga kehilangan seluruh keluarganya. Tapi sebenarnya, Cedricc tak peduli, ia hanya menginginkan Potter yang ada dalam pelukannya saat ini.

Ia tak tahan lagi...

Ia benar-benar tak tahan lagi untuk mengungkapkan segalanya...

Mata Harry melotot ketika Cedricc mendorong bahunya untuk menjauh. Saat Harry ingin bertanya apa ada yang salah, ia malah mendapati mata coklat yang bening itu menatapnya penuh makna, bahkan ia bisa lihat bibir Cedricc yang kemerahan di tempat segelap ini juga wajah tampannya.

"A-Ada apa?" Tanya Harry takut-takut dengan ketidak mengertiannya terhadap sikap laki-laki kawan seperjuangan dari asrama lain itu selama masih berada di Hogwarts yang damai.

Cedricc hilang akal melihat wajah Harry yang begitu basah akibat terlalu banyak menangis dan meratapi, bukannya berpikir untuk segera berteleportasi, jari-jari Cedricc dengan perlahan mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di wajah kemerahan yang dalam pandangan Cedricc tetap imut.

"Jangan menangis, Potter. Aku akan selalu mengikutimu kemanapun, kalau kubisa, aku juga akan selalu mendampingimu..." Ucapnya dengan wajah dan suara yang lembut. Tulus dari dalam hatinya.

Harry agak canggung dan berusaha menghindar sedikit. Beberapa jam lalu, ia merasa aneh dengan Draco yang memanggilnya 'Honey', bahkan, Cedricc sekarang yang terlihat agak aneh. "Ke-kenapa kau.." Gumam Harry malah tak ingat kemana ratapannya yang barusan itu.

"Harry..." Cedricc tanpa ragu mendekatkan wajahnya, terutama mendekati bibirnya untuk memberi salam pada bibir mungil Harry. Dan entah kenapa, karena terlalu shock dan sedikit berdebar, Harry malah sulit untuk bergerak. Iapun buru-buru memejamkan mata berusaha mengelak ketika Cedricc serius ingin memciumnya, "Aku menyukaimu..."

"CRUCIO!"

"UAGGGHHT!'

Mata Harry terbuka saat ia mendengar lengkingan kencang di depannya dan ia merasa Cedricc sudah jauh darinya, ia kaget juga saat mendapati Cedricc menggeliat sangat kesakitan. Ketika Harry yakin ini perbuatan akibat rapalan sihir, Harry melihat sumber pembuatnya dan mata dibalik bingkai bulat itu melotot sempurna begitu mendapati sosok yang tak pernah ia lihat...

Ia mendapati sosok setinggi Cedricc dengan rambut pucat panjang sebahu, mata yang seram dengan iris rubby, taring yang mencuat, kulit putih pucat pasi dan sayap hitam di punggungnya yang tak cukup besar tak beralas kaki dengan kuku-kuku kaki dan tangan yang memanjang berwarna hitam.

Ya, sosok vampire Draco yang Harry tak ketahui.

"Hahaha! Rasakan! Rasakan itu, Diggory brengsek!"Tawanya dengan suara yang berat masih menikmati kesakitan Cedricc dengan rapalan mantranya. Begitu sangat kesal ketika ia mendapati sosok pria busuk itu memaksa mencium Harry-nya!

"Uagghtt!" Teriakan Cedricc terus melengking, membuat Draco tak tahan untuk membenturkan badan jangkung itu ketanah berkali-kali dengan sihirnya. Tak segan-segan memberi penyiksaan sebelum Diggory menjemput ajalnya.

Harry yang tak tahu sosok apa itu, tetap tahu situasinya sekarang, ia harus menyelamatkan Cedricc! Saat Harry akan menggapai tongkat sihirnya yang tergeletak di tanah yang tak jauh dari tangannya, ketika sebentar lagi menggapainya,

Draco mengetahuinya dan mementalkan tongkat sihir Harry dengan pancaran sihir tongkat eldernya yang sejenak menghentikkan penyiksaan Cedricc.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyelamatkannya, Potter~" gumam Draco Vampire. Nampak di hadapannya terbaring tubuh Cedricc dengan dahi yang mengucur darah banyak. Cedricc tak bohong merasa seluruh tulangnya remuk akibat bantingannya berkali-kali dengan tanah dingin maze ini.

Harry terdiam untuk mengamankan suasana, saat sosok aneh itu mulai kembali akan menyiksa Cedricc, Harry langsung berlari untuk menggapai tongkat yang tepental tadi.

"SECTUSEMPRA!"

"Agh!" Harry tersungkur saat itu juga dan kedua pergelangan kakinya mengucurkan darah. Harry menggeliat kesakitan begitu merasakan mata kaki keduanya terasa hampa. Draco yang kesal langsung membakar tongkat sihir Harry masih dengan mengandalkan kilatan tongkat eldernya. Draco yang tahu Cedricc mulai tak berdaya perlahan menghampiri Harry yang hanya bisa meringsut pelan dengan kedua tangannya itu.

"K-K...Kumohon, jangan sakiti Potter..." Ringis Cedricc cemas ketika tanpa Ragu Draco melukai kedua kaki Harry.

Harry amat takut saat sosok menyeramkan itu berjalan mendekatinya. Ketika sosok itu mendekat, Harry meringsut secepat mungkin.

Draco tambah kesal dengan tingkah orang yang amat di cintainya itu. Dan perlahan mengubah sosoknya menjadi Draco Malfoy pada umumnya dan dengan selembut mungkin menghampiri Harry.

Harry yang baru sadar sosok itu adalah sang Dark Lord, tetap merasa ketakutan tatkala ia sudah kehilangan tongkat sihirnya dan tak bisa melakukan penyerangan sekecil apapun.

"J-Jangan dekati aku..." Pinta Harry meringsrut menjauh dari sang Dark Lord.

Draco terhenti dan mendecak.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa Harry masih tetap menjauhinya?!

Kesal!

Bukan itu saja! Draco merasa kesal ketika mata yang indah yang ditutupi bingkai bulat itu mulai berair ketika ia yang tampan ini mendekatinya!

Draco mengeluarkan tongkat eldernya dan tanpa segan mengkilatkan cahaya dari ujung tongkat itu dan melukai kedua pergelangan Harry.

"POTTER!" Teriak Cedricc.

"Aghh!" Harry menjerit dan tubuhnya tertidur begitu saja di atas tanah dingin itu, sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi, kaki dan tangannya terasa begitu amat menyakitkan untuk sedikit saja di gerakkan. Mendapati tubuh mungil Harry terkapar telentang tanpa penjagaan,

Draco dengan santainya menapakkan kedua kakinya dan lututnya di antara pinggang Harry dan tepat berada dihadapannya. Tanpa sadar, Harry mulai terisak, ia baru sadar ia begitu di hantui oleh laki-laki ini, ia sadar, baik Draco maupun Cedricc punya cinta abnormal dan ia tahu mereka berdua sampai seperti ini karena menginginkannya.

Bahkan, Kini Harry benar-benar mengalirkan air matanya melihat wajah tampan dihadapannya yang begitu dekat dan tengah mencengkram dagunya ini begitu terlihat menyeramkan.

"_**Catch You!" **_Ungkap Draco. "Benar kata Luna, kau tak akan bisa kudapatkan kalau aku tidak menyakitimu, Potter!" Decak Draco dengan tekanan nada yang terdengar kesal sambil mencengkram pipi itu dengan semakin erat.

"MALFOY BRENGSEK! KAU BOLEH MENYAKITIKU DAN MEMBUNUHKU, TAPI AKU TAK TERIMA KAU MENYAKITI HARRY POTTER KITA YANG BERHARGA!"

Draco mendelik kearah tubuh yang terkapar itu. "Hah? Apa? Milik kita? Kau sedang bercanda ya, Diggory? Tak usah kau suruhpun, nanti juga aku akan membunuhmu, tapi asal kau tahu saja ya, aku yang susah payah mendapatkan Potter, jadi dia 'hanya' milikku."

"Sialan..."

"Biar aku tunjukkan padamu langsung, Diggory!" Seringai Draco. _**"Kiss Me! Harry Potter!"**_

SRET!

Harry kaget ketika Draco merobek bajunya. "A-Apa yang—mmnhh...hh." Harry belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun Draco memaksa menciumnya dengan ganas.

'Akhirnya, kudapatkan.' Batin Draco tak bohong ia begitu merasa enak ketika mendapatkan segala awal yang diinginkannya saat ini.

Harry Potter miliknya.

"Mhhnn,,hhhgggg." Harry meringis saat tangan Draco memelintir nipelnya dan menciumnya ganas tanpa jeda bahkan saat Harry berontak, Draco malah menggigit lidah Harry dengan taringnya.

Pemandangan itu sukses membuat Hati Cedricc hancur dan matanya terasa sakit.

Ya, Harry yang selalu di impikannya menggeliat dalam pelukkannya, mendesah di telinganya, bahkan meratap tatapan memohon untuk menghangatkannya...

Rival itu sudah mengambil segalanya dengan cara paksa meski dia hanya mencium dan merasakan dada mungil itu. Cedricc tetap merasa terpukul.

Setelah dirasanya Harry sudah kewalahan, Draco meninggalkan sang pujaan yang terkapar dengan begitu banyak liur dan sedikit darah di bibir dan dadanya hanya sekedar untuk menamatkan riwayat sang Rival.

Duak. Draco dengan murkanya menendang tubuh jangkung yang tak berdaya itu. "Aku benci kau, Diggory! Kau brengsek! Brengsek! Sialan!" Geram Draco masih merasa muak melihat wajah sang rival yang masih bernyawa. Kemudian, Draco mengeluarkan tongkat sihir pertamanya, ya, tongkat sihir hitam bernama Hawthorn, ia tak sudi kalau membunuh seekor Diggory saja dengan tongkat Elder-nya. Draco mengacungkan tongkat itu tepat dihadapan wajah Cedricc. "Nah, Good-Bye, Diggory..."

WUSSH~

Belum sempat merapalkan mantra kesayangannya, baik Draco, Cedricc dan Harry bisa merasakan angin kencang berhembus dan seperti membuka jalan keluar dalam maze ini. Tak berapa lama, Draco bisa melihat sosok tampan dengan rambut hitam dan jubah hitamnya dan tentu saja dengan wajah datar.

"Maafkan kelancanganku, My Lord. Nona Bagshot menyuruhku untuk menjemput Anda dan Tuan Harry Potter kembali ke Manor, dan aku sangat minta maaf, kami meminta Anda untuk tidak membunuh Cedricc Diggory." Ungkap Pria tampan itu datar namun terkesan sopan, ya, Regulus Black.

"Apa maksudmu!? Aku harus membunuh bajingan ini!" Elak Draco dan menginjakkan salah satu kakinya di perut Cedricc.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Nona Bagshot bilang anak dalam ramalan tak boleh dibunuh karena akan mengganggu keseimbangan atas kemenangan kita. Untuk masalah Cedricc Diggory, aku dan kakakku yang akan bertanggung jawab."

"Cih." Decak Draco dan menuju Harry yang nampak tak juga berdaya. Tanpa ragu, Draco menggotongnya bak seorang putri. Draco cukup kesal karena banyak targetnya yang gagal terbunuh, tapi Draco tetap senang karena sudah mendapatkan permatanya. "Baiklah, kita pulang." Perintah Dark Lord muda itu dan berteleportasi menuju Manor tercintanya. Ia juga yakin Luna pasti sudah lebih dulu berada disana bersama si Granger.

Regulus membungkuk patuh dan membopong tubuh Cedricc sebelum ia juga menghilang dari maze itu.

0o0

Harry tersadar dari kekacauannya dan merasakan hawa dingin mencekam menyentuh kulitnya. Saat bola mata shappirenya terbuka, dia sadar dia tengah di gendong oleh seseorang, saat ia menatap lurus keatas melihat dagu orang itu, Harry menemukannya, ya, senyum kemenangan beserta seringai terkuat laki-laki peleceh tubuhnya itu, Draco Malfoy sang Dark Lord yang sudah resmi menjadi penguasa termuda Dunia sihir ini.

Nampaknya, Laki-laki tampan yang menggendongnya ini tak menyadari Harry telah sadar dan masih menatap dan bercengkrama kearah depannya.

"Hssh.." Harry meringis kecil saat mencoba bergerak sedikit, namun luka-luka lebam yang ia dapat tak berapa lama dari Lelaki yang paling dekat dengannya ini cukup mengganggunya dan membuat Malfoy terhenti dari celotehnya.

"Harry, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya laki-laki berambut pirang itu ramah, juga iris mata Rubby itupun menatapnya lembut. Membuat Harry hanya terdiam bingung. Masih sedikit takut juga menatap iris berwarna merah itu.

"Harry..." Suara kecil yang agak jauh membuat Harry reflek menoleh. Harry melotot ketika melihat Hermione yang cederanya sudah diobati itu berdiri di kawal Pansy, Crabe dan Goyle. Dan tak jauh dari mereka ada Cedricc yang nampak bersyukur saat tahu Harry tersadar yang berdiri di antara Sirius dan Regulus.

Harry juga melihat Lucius, Narcissa, seorang nenek tua dan para petinggi penyerang ada di ruang ini tepat duduk di meja bersama Draco.

"Draco, biar aku urus Potter dulu." Seorang wanita berambut pirang mendekati Draco dan meminta mengambil alih atas dirinya.

"Ah, tidak usah, Luna. Biar aku yang membawanya keruang perawatan." Ungkap Draco masih dengan senyum bahagia dan beranjak dengan masih membawa Harry dalam pelukannya. "Maaf semuanya, aku tinggal sebentar."

"Yes, My Lord." Ucap semua yang ada di ruang itu serempak.

0o0

Draco, Luna dan Harry sampai di ruangan yang lebih hangat dan lebih nyaman daripada ruang sebelumnya. Saat Harry tengah di baringkan di salah satu ranjang, Harry melihat orang yang di kenalnya tengah terbaring di ranjang sebelahnya.

'Proffesor Lupin?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia jadi penasaran, siapa lagi yang di selamatkan oleh karakter-karakter jahat ini?!

"Honey, kau beristirahatlah. Dan kau jangan pernah berniat meninggalkanku, hm?" Harry cukup kaget ketika jidat Draco menyentuh keningnya. Bahkan Harry melihat dekat corak Rubby itu dengan mata birunya. "Aku mencintaimu." Draco mengecup kening Harry sebelum ia meninggalkannya bersama Luna. Luna tahu laki-laki itu sekarang akan sangat sibuk membentangka segala pengikutnya merayakan kemenangan. Ya, dia adalah Dark Lord yang punya peran besar di Era baru ini.

Harry mengerti semua. Ya, Harry tidak tahu ia pernah berbuat salah apa pada laki-laki yang menurutnya gila itu namun di sembah banyak pengikut. Yang jelas, Harry tahu laki-laki itu begitu mencintainya dan bisa berlaku kejam jika tak mendapatkan dirinya.

Tapi, kenapa harus begini?

Kenapa dia harus mengumunkan perang dan mengambil banyak nyawa untuk orang seperti dirinya?

Harry! Apa yang harus kau lakukan?!

"Lebih baik kau urungkan niatmu jika kau ingin melakukan kudeta, Potter." Sahutan Luna yang masih sibuk meramu obat-obatan membuat Harry sedikit shock kenapa perempuan itu mengetahui pikirannya. "Ada banyak alasan kami menyelamatkan teman-temanmu. Sirius sangat menyayangi laki-laki itu, Grangerpun punya banyak peran untuk kami, dan Cedricc adalah anak dalam ramalan lain yang di butuhkan Nona Bagshot dan kedua saudara Black. Aku tak menjamin mereka akan di bunuh paksa oleh Draco jika kau berulah. Selain nyawa temanmu hilang, mungkin kau juga akan diburu oleh yang lain selain Draco." Ujar Luna panjang lebar.

Mengetahui semua yang dikatakan Luna banyak benarnya, juga dengan pikiran Harry yang buntu, Harry akhirnya diam. Luna mendekatinya dan mulai mengusap seluruh lukanya.

"Sebaiknya kau turuti saja laki-laki keras kepala itu untuk mencapai kebahagiaanya." Luna menyarankan namun Harry tahu Luna mengerti keadaannya. "Sebenarnya aku tak memihak siapapun, aku hanya berlindung dibalik punggung orang paling kuat. Sejujurnya, Draco bisa mengamuk atau mungkin akan benar-benar gila dan melemah jika dia tak mendapatkanmu. Kumohon, maklumi saja dia, sekarang dunia sedang ada di tangannya. Ini masa-masa kejayaannya. Beruntung kau yang berada di nomor satu yang akan di lindunginya."

Mendengar celoteh Luna, Harry masih tetap terdiam. Sakit hati atas kematian teman-temannya. Tapi Harry sadar, ia masih lemah menghadapi Draco...

0o0

Seminggu berlalu Harry berada di Manor ini. Semenjak hari itu, dia tak bertemu Hermione, Cedricc dan Lupin lagi. Lebih tepatnya, Harry tetap terdiam dan mengurung diri di kamar yang mewah yang Draco persiapkan khusus untuknya. Sesekali, Dark Lord muda itu suka bermalam bersamanya.

Harry semakin patah semangat melihat saat kegelapan semakin mencekam, semakin mendominasi, bahkan laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata yang tadinya dahulu shappire itu yang duduk dekat di hadapannya tak lagi memiliki cela untuk Harry kalahkan.

"Permaisuriku, kenapa kau masih dingin kepadaku?" Tanya pangeran bermata ruby itu sambil mengecup pelan tangan Harry yang di genggamnya.

Laki-laki dengan kacamata bulat yang sudah di dandani sedemikian rupa tetap bisu. Tak pernah sedikitpun melontarkan kata di setiap godaannya Draco meski ia tahu ia akan mendapatkan balasan yang lebih menyakitkan.

Draco memiringkan kepalanya. Masih berlaku lembut dan memanjakan permasuiri hatinya itu. "Ada apa? Kau pucat, kau lapar, Honey?" Tanyanya tetap pura-pura tak tahu apa mau Harry.

Harry hanya ingin keluar dari sini dan bersembunyi bersama temannya yang tersisa. Tapi ia tahu, Draco tetap tak akan mengabulkannya.

Saat itu, Harry terhentak ketika Draco menghembuskan nafas seperti merasa percuma saja.

"Baiklah, Honey. Aku tak akan berbaik hati padamu. Aku tak tahan kalau kau tak bisa memuaskanku, aku tak tahan jika kau terus bisu seperti ini." Ujarnya sambil beranjak menjauhi Harry dan berdiri di pintu masuk kamar.

Mata Harry mengikuti pergerakannya. Harry merasakan firasat buruk.

"Bagaimana jika aku membuatkan pilihan?" tanya Draco angkuh sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tak di pungkiri kalau laki-laki itu tampan. "Kau berbicara dan menerimaku atau..."

Perkataan Draco sengaja di gantung ketika mata biru Harry melotot melihat Hermione yang di pasung kepala dan tangan kakinya yang dibawa oleh Pansy dengan menggunakan tiang dorong.

"Ha-Harry..." Ringis Hermione merasa nafasnya tercekat.

"Atau kau ingin dia mati, Potter?" Seringai Draco. "Jujur saja, dia sudah seminggu berada dalam keadaan seperti itu tanpa kau ketahui, Harry. Aku tak butuh-butuh dia karena darahnya sudah tak berguna lagi untukku disaat aku memilikimu. Nah, bagaimana?" Tawar Draco dan dengan tak segan Pansy menggores pipi Hermione.

"AAAAAA!" Dan seketika teriakan Hermione menggema dan membuat mental Harry berguncang.

'CUKUP! KEPARAT KAU, MALFOY!" Teriak Harry tak karuan sambil berusaha berlari mendekati Hermione namun langsung di cegah oleh Draco dengan memeluknya paksa.

"Ow ow ow, kekasihku ini memang kasar sekali..." Tawa Draco saat Harry terus berontak darinya. "Syukurlah kau mau bicara~"

Namun, Pansy tetap menggoreskan pisau belatinya di sekitar kulit Hermione tanpa henti membuat Harry tak kuasa menahan air matanya melihat langsung kejadiaan penyiksaan tak terduga pada sahabatnya.

"Cukup... kumohon cukup Draco... aku akan mengabulkan segala yang kau mau, tapi kumohon, beri dia kebebasan yang layak, jangan kau siksa teman-temanku..." Isak Harry. Harry begitu lemah di hadapan Laki-laki brengsek itu. Ia begitu lemah ketika ia berusaha sekuat apapun untuk menolong temannya namun tak bisa.

"Hm, baiklah. Pansy, sudah cukup main-mainnya. Lepaskan pasung mudblood itu dan obati sebisanya lukanya. Tetap awasi dia." Seringai Draco sambil menahan senyum kemenangan melihat wajah Harry yang mengampun padanya..

"Roger, Dray~" Ungkap Pansy sebelum pergi dan menutup pintu kamar khusus ini.

Dan ketika merasa sudah di tinggal berdua, Draco menjatuhkan pelan tubuh Harry. "Nah~ waktunya, Potter. Kau harus melayaniku..." Ungkapnya dengan mata dan senyum yang selalu membuat Harry bergidik.

Dengan menahan isakannya. Harry mulai bergerak pelan melepas baju-baju yang di kenakannya dengan Draco yang terus diam memperhatikannya dan setia menunggu.

"B-Bagaimana? Bagaimana dengan Cedricc dan Prof. Lupin?" Tanya Harry tanpa menghentikan gerakan keraguannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya Lupin baik-baik saja sejak ia bersama Sirius, aku yakin Sirius akan bersikap berbalik daripadaku terhadap kekasihnya. Dan si Diggory brengsek itu begitu di jaga ketat dan mengikuti pelatihan bersama Regulus. Sayangnya, mudblood itu tak berarti buat kami dan dia pantas mendapatkan perlakuan itu, tapi karena kau meminta memberinya kehidupan layak, aku akan menurutinya, Honey~" Ucap Draco panjang lebar hingga Harry usai menelanjangi dirinya.

Draco menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Harry...

Harry benar-benar merasa gelisah dengan keadaan ini, namun demi kebaikan Hermione, ia menerima segala kesakitan demi sahabatnya yang tertinggal itu.

"Kita mulai malam yang panjang, Honey. Aku mohon kerjasamanya..." Bisik Draco seduktif di balik telinga Harry. Dan malam yang mengesankan untuk Dark Lord inipun setelah sekian lama berjuang akhirnya akan di mulai dari sekarang...

E.N.D

Howaaaaa~ NC? LEMON? YAOI? DRARRY?

AAAA~ Silahkan reader pikirkan NC-nya ya X3

Ne~ gomenne bila endingnya ndak sempurna :3 Author mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk reader yang setia mengikuti FF "Dare You" ini, author pun minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ff ini memiliki banyak kekurangan begitupun authornya yang banyak kekurangan di dunia per-FF-an.

Namun, yang namanya belajar yang bertahap :3

Auhor hanya berusaha meramaikan FFN dan menghibur DrarryLova dengan sumbangan FF saya ini. Ne! Jika ada kemungkinan, dan FF sudah banyak yang tamat, semoga author di beri kesempatan untuk mengetik FF lagi~

Ne~ gomenne, author di dunia nyata memang menyusahkan, dan minta dukungannya buat reader tercinta karena author akan di pinang awal tahun nanti, semoga ketika sudah jadi istri orang masih diberi kesempatan buat meramaikan FFN ^^

Na, Semuanya~ See Ya~ :* ^3^/


End file.
